Saving a new shade
by cullenett
Summary: Natalia has a dark secret she holds within her but will never let her facade of the all American student falter, that is, until she is introduced into the life of Teddy Grey. Can she maintain her image of perfection or will he break down her strong walls and reveal the young scared girl she hides away? a teddyXoc fic
1. Escala Please

**Officially a fifty shades fan and I just had to write my own spin off from it because as any good fan fiction author knows, once you finish reading one story a new one begins to grow in your own head. That's exactly what happened to me :) I don't own the fifty shade trilogy or any of its characters; I do however own my own character(s) This story is based in the future where Teddy and Phoebe are grown young adults and there will be more appearances by fifty shades characters after I build on the main characters relationship.**

**Summary: Natalia has it rough but will never let her façade of the all American student falter, that is, until she is introduced into the life of Teddy Grey . Can she maintain her image of perfection or will he break down her strong walls and reveal the young scared girl she hides away? **

**Chapter one: Escala please **

_"Natalia!" I turned my head to see a beautiful woman staring back at me her long dark brown hair blowing in the wind as she beckoned me to the car "Let's go hun it's almost dinner time, Daddy will be home soon"_

_I dropped the pale of seashells and ran over to her "okay mommy! Let's go get daddy" I laughed making a bee line for the car, she opened the door and I jumped in…_

A loud buzzing sound pulled me out of me dream, for once I welcomed the sound. I couldn't bear watching that memory play out in my head again. I pulled myself up from the bed and looked out the window, the sky was just beginning lighten with the sunrise it was four in the morning. I rolled out of bed and began my morning routines.

I made a quick walkthrough of the house picking up all the leftover beer bottles and a discarded whiskey bottle left on the floor outside of _his _room. I stopped and listened carefully…soon his snoring was heard and I let out the breath I held as I began to clean up the mess. Throwing all the bottles and cans into the recycling bin and finally a quick sweep and mop to rid the apartment of the foul stench of stale beer, replacing it with the refreshing pine smell.

I looked up at the clock five AM I was right on time I made my way into my room taking out my school uniform and laying it on the bed. With speed I took a shower and dried my medium length brown hair and styled it to my liking. Thursday was always my longest day, It was the beginning to my work weekend.

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at my uniform laying out on the bed; it was a simple white button up with shorter sleeves due to the summer weather and a maroon vest that goes over it with the schools emblem adorning the left breast area and a grey skirt. Typical uniform for the prestigious Washington Academy for The Promising Young (wapy for short)

I got dressed and grabbed my bag making my way to the door in a hurry not to miss the bus, as I passed by his room I made the mistake of not checking for his snoring. If I had I would have been able to avoid the hand that reached out from the kitchen and snagged my hair.

"argh" I was caught off guard and fell back onto the floor, I looked up into in to half open green eyes but I could see the rage building behind them. "Dad" I was shocked, he was never up this early. He reached down and snagged my arm pulling me up to my feet. I clenched my teeth, if I cried out it only angered him more.

"It's no wonder I can't sleep" he yelled out leading me to the recycling bin "this trash is making the house stink so bad I woke up to the stench" it's your trash! I wanted to yell out but knew better if I wanted to keep damage to a minimal I couldn't afford bruising tonight or they wouldn't let me work.

"I'll take care of it right now sir" I said calmly removing emotion from my voice. He shoved me away and I went crashing into the fridge, something dislodged from on top of it and came down crashing on my head. I bit the inner of my cheek as I held in the cry of surprise I wanted to let out. He stomped away from the kitchen and into his room so I quickly grabbed the recycling bin and left the apartment. I deposited it in the much larger recycling bin to the basement for the whole complex and left it to be collected washed and returned by the janitor.

I made my way out and to the bus stop, it took me three busses and a five block walk to get to school on time and missing one bus set me back a whole hour. Luckily enough for me I made on time to make the bus and began the hour long transit to school.

**XOXOXOX**

"Good morning w.a.p.y students" I spoke into the camera smiling with what I like to call my political smile. "This morning we are joined with captain of the baseball team Steven Hash" I turned to said person, a well-built jock with ash blonde hair and hazel brown eyes and a devilish grin that would make any girl melt. Excluding me that is because Steven has been one of my best friends since freshman year

"How are you doing this morning Steven?" I asked now turning to him

"Very good Miss Valentine" he answered with a smile, I grinned he was obsessed with my last name since we had met. "And you? How has your morning treated you so far?" He asked. I felt the throb from the top of my head as if to remind me of the hell I suffered this morning. I just smiled and gave him a normal answer, the morning interview went without a hitch me going through all our questions asking if Steven felt believed he was going to bring our baseball team to nationals and such.

"Lunch later?" Steven asked as I grabbed my books waiting for my first class to start

I gave him a guilty smile "sorry Hash, I have to get a few yearbook pages edited"

He sighed "your always so busy Valentine, high school has passed you by and I can bet you missed more than half of it between yearbook, student council meetings, fundraisers, and volunteer work"

Something about what he said struck a chord with me "I have to work hard, if I don't I can lose my scholarship and that would seriously damage any future chance I have of an even better one when I go to college" I said looking at him sadly "believe it or not, not everyone is born privileged"

He opened his mouth to keep talking but the bell rang out and I was out the door. I made it through the rest of the day as I normally did. All ap classes and like I said yearbook at lunch time I did hold a mini student council meeting after school to make sure we were still on budget with prom and after that was all squared away I made the commute home.

The whole way I couldn't get Steven's words out of my head _"your always so busy Valentine, high school has passed you by and I can bet you missed more than half of it" _it was true, I was already a senior in a month I would be a graduate of one of the most prestigious schools in the united states. I had worked hard to get to where I was and the time had just flown by.

In all honesty I wanted it to go by fast; I wanted to be gone from that place as soon as possible, being eighteen was not enough. I needed to graduate, be in college, become successful and never fall so I would never have to go back once I had left. He could rot in hell for all I care and the faster I left the faster I would forget him and all the pain he has brought on to my life.

After getting off at the third bus stop I walked the three blocks to my apartment complex, I sighed as I looked up and examined the outside of the complex. A simple brick building made up most of the foundation a balcony was on each floor on each side of the building, one for every apartment. There were about forty in the entire complex. Forty tenants and not a single one has ever approached me or my father about the loud bangs and screams heard on a weekly basis.

I reached my front door and saw the recycling bin outside of the door as expected. Picking it up and entering the house I scanned the living room and kitchen quickly, no movement. Listening I could hear the shower running.

Now was my best chance, I deposited the bin next to the trash in the kitchen and went straight to my room. I dropped my book bag on my bed and walked over to the closet reaching in and grabbing my work bag. I changed into a pair of jeans and a simple white tee pulling on plain black toms, I reached under my bed and pulled out the old poptart box that was under my bed and opened it up to reveal my secret stash. I pulled out enough to grab something to eat before work securely closed the box and tossed it back under.

I looked over my room made sure everything was set, picked up the bag and left. I stopped outside my door and listened out and couldn't hear the shower anymore. Quietly closing my door I was all ears as is slowly crept to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going to?"

I stopped and looked back to see him coming out of his room beer in hand.

"Dad" I breathed, relieved he didn't surprise me like he had this morning.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face, I asked you a-" he was cut off by his own belch "question" he finished taking a step out of his room.

"Work" I answered re adjusting the bag on my back now feeling uncomfortable, normal conversation was never a good thing. It meant he wanted something and as of late last year I dreaded the direction of his wanting was leading.

I would like to think my father is an abusive man and if he puts his hands on me although it is always in an abusive manor he wouldn't cross that line. He never has in the past and I can't see why he would start now, but that thought alone is what made me double check the lock on my door before bed.

"What kind of job you got that you leave here at six and don't get back here until the next day?" he asked coming closer

I instinctively stepped back and away from him and closer to the front door "Overnight waitress at a diner" I answered turning and exiting the apartment.

**XoXoXoX**

I jumped off the monorail about two blocks from my job and began the annoying walk through rambunctious teens and old men who have yet to recognize their greying hair. I turned the corner and walked into a shady alley somewhere most people wouldn't dare set foot because it looked dangerous, but looks can be quite deceiving.

There was a door painted green and I knocked on it, the little peephole was revealed. One blue and one almost white eye peered out and the peephole was gone.

"Natalia!" a voice roared as the door swung open. I smiled up at the heavy set man that was as cuddly and nice as any teddy bear.

"Adam!" I said stepping into his arms "you were gone last week I was so out of it without my special bear hugs" he hugged me and his laughter roared throughout the ally.

"I knew you would miss me" he laughed letting me go "I was off with the misses in California for a mini vacation"

"must be nice" I said closing the heavy door behind me "but I'm running a little late so I can't talk much, need to go make that money" I winked and ran off down the hallway. I stopped at the door painted pink and laughter spilled through the crack in the door along with music and the stench of alcohol.

"Ladies" I said stepping in. seven heads turned to look at me and I was welcomed with open arms. "I thought for sure you'd quit this week Natalia" a bubbly voice rang out "I thought you finally made it out of this shit hole"

I grinned "no not just yet" these were my coworkers there was eight of us all together I put my bag down on my small table with a mirror pinned to the wall above it. I began the tedious task of straitening this curly wavy dark brown hair that was _his _luckily it was the only thing I inherited. It was easy to tell from the few pictures I had of my mom that I had her looks and her beautiful green eyes.

Soon the task was done and I put on Smokey makeup. Once I deemed that fit I started getting dressed, combat boots and black shorts that were always too high for comfort, an army camo bra top, and some fingerless gloves. I looked around the room at the girls dressed in similar gear.

"So what's the theme for tonight?" I asked not remembering this memo

"A tribute to the troops duh" one of the girls answered, her name was Sandra she was the oldest and most experienced of us all. I nodded and went back to placing shimmer all over my exposed skin. Anyone would think I was a stripper, and I can't say what I'm doing is any better but it's better than taking dollars for a nipple slip.

I was a go-go dancer; I danced at the tiger claw night club in downtown Seattle Thursday through Saturday and Sundays if it was a log weekend. I never exposed my private areas, I didn't accept tips from club goers, and I never slept with any of my management or customers. There is always a body guard around to help if someone gets too excited and I made good money. 150$ a night three nights a week was more than enough to help me get through the week and save for school.

"Get to your places girls" Sam said walking in, he was our manager; He owned the club actually. He was pretty young, only twenty five. He had curly dark brown hair and golden skin he received from his Spanish heritage. "Natalia, Sandra, Beth, and Candy" he called out "you girls are on first rotation, Emma, Melanie, Maria, and daisy you girls are second rotation at 12"

"Yes Sam" we all called out and he smiled leaving the room. I looked over to the clock, it was eight forty five. I made my way to my little dance stage and started stretching before tonight began. There were four of them, one in every corner of the huge dance floor I took the one furthest from the dj booth. Yes those girls got more attention in the front but they were also the ones who couldn't hear until the next morning.

Soon the music started and the rest of the night started to fly by. I understood what the theme for tonight was when guys came in and were donned with camo wrist bands, they were getting free drinks all night apparently for showing a military ID. I had the occasional drunk try and crawl up on to the dance stage. Nothing I couldn't handle without security getting involved, soon Daisy was standing below me with a bottle of water I happily reached down and accepted it.

She signaled that it was time for a shift switch and I nodded pulling her up and jumping down. Adam was waiting to bring me back to the dressing rule. It was standard procedure, we were not allowed to leave or go to the stages without supervision just in case guys got too touchy or bold.

"Natalia" I looked to see Sandra shrugging a sweater on "come have a smoke with me"

"You know I don't smoke" I answered shaking my head

"Just keep me company you prude" she retorted I smirked and grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on stepping out the back door with her into the alley. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up I instinctively scrunched my nose.

"It's not that bad" she said with a smirk "but I wanted to ask you, how are things at home?"

I was taken aback by the question and looked at Sandra confused, she was like a mother hen yes but that was here at tiger claw. Her mother hen status never integrated beyond work time that's why I appreciated her so much.

"don't give me that look, I see you coming in here with bruises, you try hiding them and I act like I didn't see the first few times but if there is something up you can talk to me or any of the girls" she said earnestly turning to me

"I don't know what you're talking about" lie, Lie your way out of this, get back inside and stay out of Sandra's line of sight for the night I kept telling myself.

"oh yeah?" she asked tossing her cigarette to the ground and turning to me "let me clarify" she reached out and yanked the hoddie off my shoulder revealing a bruise on my upper arm where my father had grabbed me this morning it was a clear handprint.

I cursed myself for not zipping up my hoodie when I came out and looked away "Natalia who keeps doing this to you?" she asked

"I play sports at school" I answered

"Bullshit you do" she hissed

"really" I said looking up at her "I slipped out on the grass playing soccer someone went to grab me but we both fell it must have happened then"

Sandra gave me a look that made me freeze "keep lying to yourself kid" she said finally "just remember you have people that care about you and you're not alone"

With that she made her way back inside leaving me to my thoughts in the alley. I sighed and leaned up against the wall looking up into the sky. I needed to be ten times more careful now that I knew Sandra had her eye on me.

"Mannn!" I kicked the dumpster in my frustration; there was a small dent on the side of it. Satisfied with my vandalism I started to make my way back in when I heard footsteps. I looked up to see the figure of a small girl making her way down the alley a rain coat held close to her and her head held low. I almost walked back in until I saw the figure of a man turn into the alley. He stepped with a purpose and had his sights set on the girl.

I should just go in, avoid any more problems I mean I don't even know this girl! What should it matter to me if she becomes a victim? I'm a victim every day of my life and no one steps in to help? What makes her so special?

I turned to put my hand on the door and stopped _you know your mom is looking down on you with disappointment _ I growled at my conscious. I knew better, I wouldn't just leave her like this, if someone was going through what I was and I had seen it I would be the first to run to their aid. Sadly I was born with a strong sense of justice.

"Man!" I hissed not being able to leave the situation alone. I reached down and grabbed the brick that we use to prop the door open and stuffed it up my sleeve.

Turning I could see the girl picking up speed down the alley her head still low and the guy almost behind her. I started making my way over to her "hey!" I called out cheerily "you made it I have been waiting here forever"

She looked up at me and stopped "well don't stand there get inside!" I yelled out trying to scare the guy off thinking she had a friend might set him off. I think she got the message because she nodded and began walking towards me I breathed a sigh of relief knowing she wasn't stupid.

But it didn't set him off, the guy only became faster in his steps almost as if he didn't want to let her out of his sight. Damn. Now I had to use violence.

I started walking over to her in fast steps "hurry!" I called now that I saw the guy reaching out to her she started sprinting towards me and I towards her adrenaline filing my body.

Now that I could get a better look at her she looked to be around my age long strait auburn hair fell behind her and steel grey eyes looked at me with fear. The man broke out into a full blown run and I did the same, she looked confused as I passed her and threw myself into the man sending us both spiraling to the ground.

"Get out of here!" I yelled out pinning the man down. He was stunned this was my one advangae and I wouldn't have It for long so I yelled for the girl to run. No sooner had the words come out my mouth was I thrown to the side against the brick wall of the club.

Pain shot out through by back and I my vision went white. I felt arms grab me from both sides and lift me up "stand up bitch!" he yelled out "I'm going to make you regret getting involved" and hands clasped around my neck.

Fear shot through me and my vision cleared enough for me to look into a pair of dark brown eyes, eyes that looked feral, eyes that had killed before. I felt a weight in my sleeve and remembered the brick I pulled it out enough to get a grip and swung my arm around.

I heard the crack throughout the alley and then the man screamed once I was out of his grip I made a run for the alley way. I looked to see the same girl frozen in fear a few steps away. I cursed her stupidity and snatched her arm to begin the run to the street.

"Get back here bitch!" he yelled and I could hear his feet behind me. Logically I couldn't make it there fast enough before he got to us especially with this girl.

"Keep running" I said to her she looked at me with frightened eyes

"But what about you?" she asked

"Don't worry about me you keep running I have a plan" I said between breathes "wait at the end of the alley I'll meet you there"

The girl bit her lip and nodded hopefully she listened to me "now!" I yelled letting go of her hand she ran past me and I stopped dead in my tracks throwing my elbow back. Just as I had anticipated the man had run strait into it having the wind knocked out of him.

He fell to the floor and I turned to the street again but he reached out and snagged my foot making me fall to the concrete. I cursed as my chin was screeched against the ground my teeth clenched I looked back to see him still holding my leg "let go!" I yelled throwing my free foot back into his face thankful for tonight's army theme, the combat boots knocked him out and I regained my footing making a beeline for the street. I turned the corner and saw her standing there.

Snatching her hand up I pulled her along to the entrance to the club Adam was watching the door and looked at me with shock "Natalia?" he asked

"The alley!" I yelled "a man he attacked her!"

Adam's face changed and he radioed for back up "you and her get inside, me and Kevin will take care of him"

I pulled the girl along with me inside and strait passed the dance floor to the dressing room. Sandra was there drinking a bottle of water when she turned to me sputtering it up "what the hell happened to you kid!" she yelled out rushing towards me.

I turned to look at the mirror and there was blood on my chin "damn" I mumbled as Sandra poured her water on a cloth and began to wipe the blood off my chin "some jerk was trying to pull a fast one on this girl over here"

"So you had to go play hero?" she asked ridiculously I smirked and she sighed "what are you going to do about work this week? Do you think Sam is going to let you dance with a face like this?" she scolded putting my hand on the cloth for me to hold.

"I didn't even think about that!" I whined putting my free hand to my forehead

"My father will pay you" a voice rang out I looked up to see the girl looking at me "however much you get paid for the week he will double maybe even triple because you saved me

I smiled "thanks but I don't need payment" I said standing up and walking over to inspect her "are you okay?"

She smiled "I'm safe and sound thanks to you please accept my offer" she pleaded

"No can do" I said smirking "what's your name? I'm Natalia"

"Phoebe" was her answer

"Well Phoebe let me get dressed and I will take you home" she nodded and I turned to grab my bag I kept the combat boots on over my jeans and wore the hoodie opened over my white tee shirt, pulling my messy hair into a side braid. "Tell Sam I will be leaving early and I'll call him to figure out work for this week." I said to Sandra "c'mon Phoebe"

She stood up like an obedient puppy and followed me out; walking out the door of the club I saw police lights and the man being led to the car. I didn't want to fill out a statement and left Adam to do that as I turned the opposite direction where cabs were all lined up.

We got in one and I turned to phoebe "where do you live? I'll drop you off first." She blushed and looked up at the driver "um, I am going to my brother's apartment, my family doesn't even know I came to Seattle"

I nodded "ok whatever you want" she nodded and the cabbie looked back at us expectantly Phoebe bit her lip again looking between us "Escala please"

My jaw almost dropped, Escala was for rich people, very rich people I heard celebrities live there. Now it made sense why she said her father could pay me triple my weeks' salary. I looked to her and she was biting her lip again "Phoebe Grey" she extended her hand "please don't let my name bother you"

Sweet Jesus Mary and Joseph…Christian and Anastasia Grey's teenage daughter

**Let me know what you think? I wanted to play up Natalia's character before introducing any of the main characters now. This is a TeddyXoc story but this first chapter introduces her to the world of Grey's. He will show up in the next chapter **


	2. Pet

**Wow I got a lot of great responses from my first chapter I'm happy to see that so many of you like Natalia I thought it might be a little risky making an OC and teddy story but I am much more confidant now thank you I won't ramble!**

**Chapter two: Pet**

I couldn't tell you how I ended up riding the elevator up to Phoebe's brother's penthouse in Escala; I couldn't even tell you how she convinced me to get out the cab. I had insisted on going home but phoebe had a very persuasive way about her that convinced me to go up and at least have a drink and she would have someone drive me home.

Call it curiosity, but how many other chances was I going to get a chance to see Escala from the inside? And from the penthouse no less, so I will mix the former with the later and make this moment my conclusion.

Me Natalia Vince Valentine standing with the daughter of one of the most influential couples about to step foot in a place that I would probably have to win the lottery ten times to maintain. When the bell pinged and doors opened I almost let my jaw drop to the floor.

It wasn't the massive foyer that shocked me, but the woman standing bare in the middle of the huge foyer a bottle of champagne and two cups in her hand.

Phoebe must have been shocked too because I heard a sharp intake of breath the woman looked over at us shrugged and began walking up the stairs to the second floor "Teddy, you have guests" she called up.

Phoebe and I shared a look before stepping in. "um, let's go ice your chin" she said leading me further into the first floor of the penthouse. I followed and took in my surroundings the foyer was massive and elegant with its marble floors leading into a living area that look seldom used. But the floor to ceiling windows made for an elegant view of the Seattle skyline. Phoebe led me to a small breakfast bar that had tequila bottles and an empty bucket of ice.

I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say the champagne the naked woman was holding earlier came from the bucket I was looking at. I thought back to the woman and I still couldn't get my head over how normal the situation seemed for her. I mean I dance in enough clothes to cover my breast and bottom but I still had enough dignity to cover myself up if Sam walked in while we were dressing and that was in a room full of half-naked girls.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a small crash I looked to see the bucket gone, peeking over the table I saw Phoebe on the ground squinting.

"pah-" I covered my mouth at the laugh that escaped, she looked up biting her lip "I was trying to grab some ice for your chin" she admitted and that's what set me over bored. Between the craziness of today my lack of sleep and probably my hunger kicking in I was thoroughly exhausted and Phoebe Grey was going to keep me on my toes.

I clenched my stomach as the laughter bubbled out from a place I really couldn't put my finger on, in fact I have no clue when the last time I had laughed this hard. It must have been infectious because soon her laughter was filling my ears.

I started to feel myself calm down when a hand fell on my shoulder making me freeze instantly. I flinched away from the hand and closed my eyes, my body naturally reacting to the pattern it has set itself into when _he _surprises me from behind.

He wasn't here, I knew that. I also knew that I might have looked weird so I attempted to play it off by ducking down under the out stretched hand and looking into probably the most gorgeous pair of crystal blue eyes I had ever seen. I was struck speechless. Handsome wouldn't be the words to describe the man standing before me but Greek god seemed a little melodramatic.

Looking him over his auburn locks fell in a mess above his eyes, there was a mole right below his right eye and I had the strong urge to kiss it. That is until he opened his mouth.

"How many times have I said you can't bring home any pets?"

I was confused for a second, then noticed he was looking at a now standing phoebe. Wait? When did she get up? Tossing the thought aside I realized that I was said pet.

"Excuse you?" I asked

He glanced at me and turned back to Phoebe "What are you even doing here? Mom called saying you were going to a college interview in New York so I shouldn't expect you" he ran his hands through his hair "I wouldn't have had Angelique come if this was the case"

This was her brother? This rude, pompas ass? I snatched my bag up after realizing he viewed me as a pet. I may not have made a name for myself yet but that didn't mean I needed to take crap from some guy I just met, I don't care who his parents are.

"I got you to your brother's I'll find my own way home" I said to Phoebe stomping out of the kitchen back to the foyer.

"Natalia wait!" she called after me but I heard another crash

"Klutz!" I heard her brother yell out and there was more fumbling and yelling back and forth. I chose to ignore it and keep my course of getting as far away from here as I can without being distracted. As I near the elevator I see a woman stepping on and pushing a button "hold the elevator please" I called out

She held the door open and I did a little hop skip run to the elevator. The faster I was away from here the better. This was not my world, I did my good deed as a Good Samaritan and rescued the girl I should be good for haven now.

As the doors closed I looked to the woman "thanks"

"No problem" she commented not giving me eye contact, I studied her a little more recognizing her but I couldn't place my finger of it "Its going to cost you to take my clothes off, you only got a free show because I was caught off guard"

I almost choked she was the woman from before! "No!" I said "I don't need to see that again"

She turned to me hands on her hips "oh? Too good for me?" she asked scrunching up her nose as she looked me over.

"No it's not that!" I said shaking my head becoming flustered "I just didn't recognize you with clothes on" I covered my mouth realizing how rude I sounded, I could feel the heat creep up my neck, I was about to start apologizing profusely when she burst out laughing.

"Your funny kid"

It turns out her name was Angelique; she was a friend of Phoebe's brother. From what I saw I assumed they were more than friends but I didn't care to push the subject. It's odd really but we ended up stopping by a diner and grabbing some early morning breakfast. She was a graduate student at academy of art university in California and was on break.

She was actually pretty cool and so strong headed. I just assumed her to be a prostitute when I first saw her but looks can be deceiving. Look at myself, I dance half naked for 150$ a night Thursday through Saturday and during the day I was a full time scholarship student.

Angelique dropped me off at my house just before four, a ride I rejected but she forced me anyway saying a cab this late at night was too sketchy. I said my goodbye's and made my way into the apartment.

I stopped as soon as I got into the door and did my usual stop and scan. No sign of him was good. I made my way through the apartment and past his room stopping and listening for his snore. When I couldn't hear it I was on high alert. I didn't dare look in there so I proceeded with caution to the end of the hall where my room was located.

I opened my door and saw my room had been untouched, I let go of the breath I was holding in and stepped in closing the door behind me. I changed into some sweats so I could go clean the apartment before getting ready for school.

I started picking up discarded beer cans, looks like that was it for him last night. Making sure to dispose of the trash bag and recycling bin right away. When I made it back up I stopped at the door again listening out to hear if there was any change in the apartment. Nothing.

I began moping; losing myself in thought the task passed by fast and easy. Right as I got to the bathroom is when I noticed it. The smell of cigarettes…every bone in my body froze over and I tried to place the source. Cigarettes were never good, cigarettes meant he was planning something vicious.

I looked up to see my bedroom door cracked and walked in that direction, opening it up full I saw that my bed had been over turned. My eyes searched frantically but I couldn't find the poptart box. I looked over in the corner and saw the red light of the cigarette burning.

"Dad?" I asked fearing he was about to confirm what I feared.

"Seems to me like you been holding out on me Nat" he said tossing a now empty poptart box at my feet. "Now what's a girl like you need ten grand stashed away for?"

I couldn't talk, my throat was now harboring a lump that prevented any words from escaping

"I'll tell you" he said standing up from the small computer chair he was sitting at "Looks to me like you want to run away from me" my eyes widened and I shocked my head frantically "yeah, that's exactly what this looks like" he stretched a little before tossing the cigarette to the rug "you know, you are your mother's kid…did I ever tell you she tried to run away too? With you at that" he started making his way across the room

"Too bad she had that break problem when she left" he chuckled and I felt my blood run cold "more convenient then a whole divorce, the only problem was I got stuck with you" he was close enough that I could feel hi breath on my face as he spoke "I've been good to you haven't I?" I nodded right away but that must have been the wrong answer because next thing I knew his fist went right into my face.

I saw white and stumbled back into something, I heard glass breaking and my world went from white to black.

**XoXoXoX**

"_Mommy?" I couldn't move I was stuck in the seat "mommy? I can't move" I wiggled more and a pain shot up my leg "ow! Mommy!" I cried now._

_I could see her flinch now I was going to call out to her again but my voice was cut off by a loud crash of thunder. I screamed and covered my ears. Rain was falling in the car and everywhere I put my hands glass cut into them. _

_ "Mommy wake up! Mommy!" I cry reaching over and pulling on her shirt. This time she turns her head slightly and I can almost see her eyes._

_ "Vince?" she asked _

_ "No mommy it's me! Natalia!" I cry _

_She turns some more and smiles at me "oh my sweetheart Natalia" she reaches back and puts a hand on my face "do you know why your middle name is Vince?" she asked I shook my head and she smiled even more "because it's mommy's most favorite name in the world"_

**XoXoXoX**

I opened my eyes slightly and a bright light disturbed me right away. I closed my eyes again and went to bring my hand over my eyes when I felt a tugging preventing me. I sighed deciding I wasn't going to figure anything out if I kept my eyes closed so I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust to the light.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Stupefied sounds more fitting.

I was in a hospital room, but not just any kind of hospital room. A very expensive looking hospital room, why would I know this? Because I have been to hospital rooms many times and they are always plain and simple, this one had two tone walls. A cream color was on the lower half and a forest green on the top half. My blanket was not a thin overly washed sheet, but a very soft very warm blanket. There were flowers on the table next to me that looked very expensive as well. Was it even Cali lily season? I groaned knowing I should move those before my allergies started acting up.

I sat strait up and kicked my legs over the side with the full intention of leaving now. I don't know how they made the mistake of thinking I could afford this but my insurance barley covered penicillin. It was obvious to me when I felt the floor come up to meet me that this had been the wrong tactic.

I felt blood rushing to my head and I instantly became dizzy, in the distance I could hear a faint beeping but I couldn't pay attention. I felt something warm against my arm running down my arm, when I went to push myself into a sitting position I slipped on something red and warm.

Blood

It was everywhere spurting out with my pulse a bright red color. Why was so much coming out? I felt myself coming to my senses.

"Miss Valentine!" someone yelled frantically and I was pulled into a pair of strong arms.

"I fell" I managed looking up into a pair of handsome hazel brown eyes. It was a man dressed in scrubs, he placed me gently on the bed and pulled the sheet up to my arm holding it against the bleeding but I felt a sharp pinch. "It hurts" I pulled my hand away as more blood came out.

"Daniel what happened?" said someone entering the room, I couldn't see past him but it sounded like a woman.

" She broke her IV while it was still inside Dr. Trevelyn" he said quickly taking my hand again "Listen Natalia I need to take this out, it looks a little scary but I promise the less you move around the faster I can grab it" I nodded and he held my arm "I am going to pinch it down then grab it with tweezers ok?" he was telling me step by step what he was doing to probably to keep me calm but it only spiked my anxiety.

"Please no" I begged holding my own arm wincing at the sharp pain I couldn't stand the sight of my blood. He suddenly pulled me close to him in a warm embrace

"How about I hold you like this and you won't see a thing as Dr. Trevelyn takes care of it huh?" he asked

I wanted to cry here and now. No one has held me like this since mom died, no one has spoken to me with such a maternal voice like this. My free arm instinctively reached up and clasped the nurse's back and I nodded into his chest.

I felt the pinch in my arms and a small whimper escaped my lips. "There" the Dr. said "I'm going to wrap it now" she said in a tone that told me she was a mom. I nodded quietly still holding on to the nurse. There was a pressure and she told me she was done. Slowly I pulled myself away from the nurse looking down at my arm where gauze lay over my previous wound.

"Thank you" I said looking up at the woman who had just fixed me up, her soft eyes made me feel warm.

"No need to thank me sweetheart" he placed a hand on my cheek "I'm here to help" she turned to look at the nurse "and so is Nurse Daniel"

I turned to him and almost fainted, this man who I had been previously holding on to for dear life was gorgeous…and he was covered in my blood. God how pathetic is that? "um thank you" I mumbled looking away.

"Like Dr. Trevelyn said there is no need to thank me either" he ruffled my hair.

"Natalia now that you are awake we are going to ask you a few questions " the Dr said claiming my attention again

"But, what about the mess?" I asked

"Someone will clean that" and she gave Daniel a nod, he turned and left the room leaving only me and the doctor "now can you tell me what day it is?"

"Thursday?" was my answer but it came out sounding more like a question.

"No honey, it's Saturday" I was shocked how had I missed two days of my life? "Do you remember what happened before you got here?"

I nodded "yes, I went home after work…no there was a girl and I helped her get home met a woman, we had breakfast and I went home" my head began to hurt "I can't remember anything after that" I lied an image of my father now entering my mind holding my savings. I wanted to cry, I've been out two days. God only knows what he did with that.

"yes, your father dropped you off saying you fell unconscious soon after coming home, probably from the concussion you received after saving Phoebe" I scoffed convenient he would pass the blame and try to act like the caring father he never was.

"Wait" I stopped mid thought "I never said the name of the girl I helped" I looked to the doctor and she smiled.

"Yes, well you happened to save my granddaughter" she declared "and on behalf of the Grey's that have yet to come visit you thank you" he embraced me softly "I can't stand the thought of what would have happened if you didn't intervene"

"Wait" I pulled back "how do you know I'm the girl that helped Phoebe?"

Dr. Trevelyn smiled and walked to the other side of the room and opened a closet pulling out a familiar black book bag "you left this at my grandson's apartment, your information was in your wallet and it was a coincidence that you were brought to this hospital when my son was looking up your information." She put the bag back in the closet "he insisted we move you to our luxury wing and he would cover all your hospital expenses"

I was going to disagree with this when the door swung open and a familiar head of copper curls and Steele grey eyes were staring at me "phoebe?" I asked in disbelief

"Natalia!" she cried tears streaming down her face as she made a full on run towards me, I clenched my eyes closed awaiting the impending impact.

"No you don't" a deep voice said and I heard a slight 'oof' slowly I opened my eyes and looked to see Daniel holding Phoebe by the collar of her shirt "she is recovering"

"Excuse you!" disbelief in her voice, to be honest I was shocked myself. Did Daniel not know who she was?

"My patient my rules" he said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Phoebe looked like she wanted to protest but Dr. Trevelyn's voice rang out "He is right darling, Natalia needs her rest"

I cupped my hand over my mouth to repress the giggle that escaped. Phoebe's face when she was told no was that of a five year old who was denied crayons. To top it off she crossed her arms and her foot came down in a soft stomp.

My small giggle gained Daniel's attention and he walked in followed by two other nurses who got to cleaning the room "How are you?" he asked coming to my bedside.

"Just fine now thank you" what's wrong with me? Why was I so soft spoken when he was here? He grinned and ruffled my hair again. "Stop!" I whined pulling my head away, I am pretty sure I looked bad enough without him messing up my hair anymore.

"Then stop apologizing!" he pinched my cheek and I grinned at his playful banter "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Both actually" my stomach chose that moment to make an impromptu appearance, everyone in the room looked at me and grinned simultaneously. "I'll go fetch you something" I nodded as he left the room.

"Wow, he's hot" Phoebe exclaimed once he stepped out

"Phoebe!" The doctor scolded "that is no way for a young lady to speak" I smiled as she blushed looking away, but in my head I couldn't agree more, Daniel was a very handsome man.

"Who's hot?" I looked up and almost wanted to gag, Theodore Grey was standing in my hospital room. My face instantly fell remembering his pet remark. He held a bouquet of lilies that I regarded with displeasure; I refuse to accept anything from this rude man especially something that was going to mess with my allergies.

"Natalia's nurse, he's super dreamy" Phoebe said with a grin

Theodore shrugged "Can't be any better looking than me" arrogance radiated off him like body odor

"I beg to differ" I mumbled instantly covering my mouth, looking around the room I saw all eyes on me Phoebe with shock Dr. trevelyn with humor and Theodore with displeasure.

"I must agree" the doctor said "Daniel holds a certain" she was looking for the word "chivalrous charm to him"

"Grandma" Theodore spoke "I can be chivalrous" he walked over and handed me the flowers "for the beautiful maiden" his voice was dramatized and I wanted to laugh but I opted for taking the flowers and holding them in my lap away from me, he gave me a quizzical look.

Phoebe scoffed "sure you can. Because calling the girl who saved your sister a pet is chivalrous" sarcasm dripped from her voice during the last part.

"Teddy!" Dr. Trevelyn said in disbelief. Teddy sighed "I was having a long night we all know I'm not usually that way" he attempted to defend himself.

"Long night with one of your whores" Phoebe bit out

"Shut it brat" teddy hissed

"Make me!" she retorted "you can't touch me"

"Think not?" he challenged

"Now the both of you stop right now!" Dr. trevelyn said sternly but her warning fell upon deaf ears as the two started going back and forth like children. Dr. Trevelyn tried intervening and soon the room was chaos. I sighed placing the flowers on the table feeling my nose start to itch and my eyes water and was about to intervene when a very loud very demanding voice cut through the room.

"What's going on here?"

The room fell silent and when I spared a glance at the door I almost fainted, the most powerful couple in corporate America was standing in my doorway. Christian and Anastasia Grey.

**End chapter!**

**Let me know your thoughts, I am going to try and update once a week every week but please don't hold me to that if I skip a week or two. **

**Xoxo**

**Cullenett!**


	3. A Special Jewel

**Thank you to all my reviewers I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you all love this story. To be honest I never expected it to get this much attention! Anyways thank you all once again and I will quit rambling for the next chapter!**

**Chapter three: Special Jewel **

I wanted to faint, the most powerful couple in corporate America were standing in my room in all their glory. I could faint but I had more dignity then that.

Christian was holding a bouquet of yellow roses and I could feel my eyes water…more flowers?

"Daddy!" Phoebe squealed jumping up and into her father's arms he gave her a brief hug before holding her at arm's length.

"We have much to discuss about your misbehavior" he looked over to me and back down at her "you are very fortunate someone was there and not only had the courage to help you, now wait outside we are nowhere near being finished with this conversation" I could see her shoulders slump in defeat, she turned back to me and gave me a slight wave before leaving the room.

"Teddy dear" Anastasia exclaimed stepping forward and pulling him into her arms "you never come home anymore; it's so nice to see you"

I half expected him to pull away and give her a smart remark but he surprised me and picked his mother up and spun her around "So that way whenever I see you I miss you even more mom" her laugh rang throughout my room and I almost blushed at the total transformation.

"Mother" Christian said puling Dr. Trevelyn into a small hug and pecked her on the cheek he then turned to me "it's nice to meet you Miss Valentine" he noticed the bouquet of lilies in my lap "should I put these with the Cali lilies?" he gestured to the table next to my bed

"Please, thank you" oh god I sounded like a kid who is meeting sponge bob at a child's party.

Christian placed them next to the Cali lilies and pulled out his cell phone "Taylor, Bring me up a vase" he stopped and looked at the bouquet in my hands "make that two Vases from the gift store" and he hung up the phone abruptly.

"Thank you Mr. Grey but you really don't need to do that" I started but he cut me off.

"Nonsense" he waved his hand "you have saved my daughter, I cant imagine what could have happened if you weren't there" he sat in the chair next to my bed and stared at me with a look I had never seen in any of the tabloids. Could it be gratitude? "You're quite an impressive girl-"

"How does Chicken soup sound?" We all looked up to see Daniel step into the room holding a trey filled with food. "or I can come back?" he asked

Now of course my stomach would want to make an appearance when the room was silent in the form of a monstrous growl. My face reddened in a blush and my hand instinctively fell on my stomach as if I could cover its obvious protest.

"No that won't be necessary" Christian himself took the flowers from my lap and cleared the food desk, pulling it into place over my lap "eat" he said although it sounded more like an order to me, I nodded my head.

Daniel walked over and placed the tray in front of me, I could feel my mouth water. There was a steaming bowl of chicken soup two buns with butter for each and jello placed in the upper corner for desert. For a second I had forgotten where I was and dug right in not coming up for air, instinct had taken over and it was like I was attacking my first meal in days.

I glanced up at the clock, thirty more seconds. I picked up my pace opting to ditch the spoon and pick up the bowl to slurp down the rest of the broth. It burned, it burned bad but I only had a minute before dad came and took all the food away.

I stopped instantly and realized what just happened. I looked around the room to see astonished eyes all around me and my eyes started to water in embarrassment. I hastily put the bowl down and pulled my blankets up to my chest as if to block off their eyes.

I thought I had out grown this, it was a habit forced onto me from a young age. My father being the sadist that he was would place food before me only once a day, he would tell me I only had one minute to eat everything on the plate. If I didn't finish he would toss the rest of the remaining food in the trash and I would starve until a new game started the next day.

"What did you stop for?" Teddy's voice broke through my memory. I looked up to see him crossing his arms and looking at me with an annoyed expression "if you're hungry keep eating, no one cares how you do it"

"He is right darling" Dr. Trevelyn said placing a hand on my back. I jumped and moved my body away from the contact it made with my back. I tried playing it off by stretching but I couldn't stand the feeling. Whenever anyone touched my back it just reminded me of him…he was very fond of attacking when my back was facing him. She smiled and took her hand back acting as if she didn't notice "I'm sure Daniel wouldn't mind going to get you seconds even"

"It's no problem at all" he answered with a smile that warmed my heart. I looked over to find Christian giving me a look that I couldn't read. I chose to ignore it and bathe in my situation, all these nice people who were all complete strangers were sitting here and being more understanding then my father has been in over seventeen years. I nodded and began to slowly eat my food this time with more dignity.

"Do you mind if I leave this here with you" Anastasia asked holding the teddy bear "I should go out and talk to Phoebe"

"Please" I said finishing off the last of the soup I wiped my hands with a napkin and took the unbearably cute teddy bear "thank you very much" I accepted the bear.

"Trust me honey" she smiled "this is not how we thank people in the Grey household" she gave me another one of her heartwarming smiles and left the room.

"How do you feel Natalia?" Daniel asked looking at my arm with concern.

"Great now that you and Dr. Trevelyn helped me" I waved my arm around to emphasize it was ok but the Doctor took my hand in hers.

"Let's not push it dear" she patted my hand and took out a chart "and while we are on the matter please call me Grace. Anyone brave enough to feign off attackers in the name of my granddaughter can call me Elmo for all I care"

I blushed "it really is not that big of a deal" I looked to my hands now feeling guilty. I remember what I was thinking before I helped her, I remember the selfish thoughts going through my head. "I'm sure if any other person besides me would have been there they would have helped a lot better than I did"

"that's not the point" Christian broke in "The point is it was you, you were the brave girl who happened to be in the same alley as my daughter, you were the person who didn't walk away from the situation like any other person really would have done, and it was you who inevitably prevented any harm from befalling her" he laughed a humorless laugh "you even escorted her to the safest place you could and left without demanding any kind of payment, I'm sure you knew who she was at the time yet you didn't utter a single request"

He looked up at me with admiration so easy to read I had to blush. Christian Grey CEO of Grey enterprises was looking at me with a look so opposite of what I had seen in the media that it really felt like a dream. "You are an amazing person Natalia Valentine, and we intend to repay you in any way possible for your heroic acts"

I shook my head. No. this is not going to go over very well with my life style. These people will figure me out to be the fraud I am. A broken girl undeserving of their gifts and lifestyle is what I really am. Before I can answer there is yelling outside the room.

At first I can't make out anything and all eyes fall upon the door but a single voice breaks through and I feel my blood run cold. No. No. No. Not here, not with these very important people.

I shove the food desk away from me and kick the covers off in the same motion leaping from the bed and making a run for the door.

"Natalia!" Grace yelled out in a disapproving tone. I ignored her and pulled the door back confirming my fears.

There on the floor being restrained but an unfamiliar man was my father. I could smell the booze off him from where I stood. Looking up Anastasia and Phoebe stood behind an unfamiliar man who was holding two vases.

"Dad" I said in shock

Both men on the floor looked up at me and I could see the rage building in my father's face with each second he stared at me. "This is how you greet your father after he went out of his way to come check on you!" he yelled out.

I instinctively flinched at his tone knowing what was going to come. The man holding him down looked at me with confusion but a voice called out from behind me. "Let him up Taylor" Christian said standing behind me looking unusually stiff.

As soon as my father was up on his feet he snatched my arm where I had just been bleeding from earlier and began pulling me through the hallway "I don't know who told you that you could try upgrading to some hospital sweet but it aint happening kid" he barked as I followed along like a diligent dog, tears rimmed my eyes from the pain of his grip as my face burned with embarrassment "I aint paying for this shit!"

"Robert Valentine"

My father stopped and looked back at Christian Grey who stood in the middle of the hallway, a fierce look upon his face. "Who the hell are you" my dad barked out

"Dad, that's Christian Grey" I whispered in an urgent voice, my dad was ignorant and pretty much a caveman when it came to mannerisms but that was no excuse to insult Thee Christian Grey.

"You shut up" he barked tightening the grip on my arm. I bit back my lip and looked to see some blood becoming free of the gauze.

"You let her go!" I looked up to see Teddy marching over to my dad but was stopped by Christian. He looked at his father with rage but Christian wouldn't break eye contact with my father.

"currently unemployed and a widower for the past thirteen years" Christian started speaking "your wife died in a car accident that involved her and her four year old daughter where only your daughter survived. You live in the lower part of town and your bank accounts are all over drawn and your credit score makes it impossible for you to get a decent store card never mind a big name credit card. You are forty three with no health insurance" how could he possibly know all of this about my dad? Where was he even getting at with all this information?

"What the hell do you want mister?" my dad bit out now looking a bit off his game. He was probably getting scared now being at the disadvantage he was now at.

"How much?" Christian asked simply

"Christian!" both Grace and Anastasia yelled out at the same time. What was he talking about? Confusion was a major feeling right now, apparently my dad understood because he pulled me closer to him with a knowing smirk marring his face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, you're going to have to be a little more clear" he began petting my hair and I stiffened expecting him to pull my hair and begin his assault here and now. The fact that he hadn't done anything to me so far was unnerving and my body began to tremble not being able to withstand the anxiety of waiting for an assault it was quite used to.

"Mr. Valentine, how much money is your daughter worth to you?" I froze and looked over to Christian Grey in shock. What the hell was he doing? Apparently I wasn't the only one. His whole family was staring at him in disbelief.

"Christian you can't possible ask a father that" Grace said appalled

"He's no father" Christian bit out "how much? These hospital bills will be quite high, I can take care of all that. I can take over her living expenses and her Education, I can give you one set price any one you so desire and you will hand Natalia over to the Grey family no questions asked"

My dad scoffed "please you couldn't possibly give me any number I ask for"

Christian smirked "try me, or do you not know where to start? How about fifteen hundred for every year of her life? That's a quarter of a million dollars when it's all added up"

"Christian this is far enough" Anastasia called out "you're insulting this man"

"Deal"

All eyes turned to my dad in shock, including mines. "Dad?" I whispered "your joking right?" I knew my father didn't love me, I knew he hated my existence and I knew I was not the fondest of him but to really sell me off as if I was cattle? To put a price on my head like this? It was far too much for me to comprehend.

I turned back to Christian who was now writing out a check. I felt like this was a dream. I was being sold? "Dad this is a joke right?" I asked looking back at him.

He shrugged me away and walked up to Christian who was now holding out the check, after snatching it away he started walking back towards me "have a great life kid" he mumbled walking past me.

"Dad!" I yelled out. It felt like I was having an out of body experience. He was still my dad; he was still the only living parent I had! Was he really doing this? Selling me! To strangers?! I chased after him "Dad!" my voice was becoming horse as a lump began to form.

He made it to the elevators and I followed "Dad! Please wait" tears were now blurring my vision "please don't do this" I begged standing outside the doors "your still my dad, your all I have" I whispered

"how about I leave you with a gift" he smirked as he pocketed the check "the day your mother died? She was running away from me. She was going to be with her one true love" he spit out the last words like acid "her one true love who got her pregnant then left her alone leaving me with no other choice but to take her in" he crossed her arms "pregnant with you"

With that last sentence the doors started to close and he was gone from my vision, probably for the rest of my life. My feet collapsed under my weight unable to hold my weight as they trembled. I was faintly aware of arms taking hold of me and voices calling out my name but I couldn't place them.

My world has just been turned upside down. My dad who has always been there in my life, the man I grew up with, the man who has ruined my childhood and probably my mental state for the rest of my life…was not my real father?

The world started to become a dark place for me and I welcomed the cold darkness, anything to escape this reality.

**xoxoxo**

_Warm arms pulled me to them and I turned to look back at my mother's warm smile "Bed time darling"_

_I crossed my arms "No!"_

_My mother began to stroke my hair and pick me up from the window sill "Mommy will tell you the story" she said walking to a cute pink room at the end of the hall. Gently she placed me in my bed and smiled at me "mommy loves your hair because it's like daddy's" she said playing with my curls._

_ "Silly mommy" I laughed "daddy doesn't have curly hair"_

_She smiled sadly "I guess mommy is tired to" _

_I pulled my blankets up to my chest "No sleep until you tell me the story!" _

_My mother nodded "no sleep until I tell you the story" she reached over to my nightstand and pulled out a picture book and opened it beginning my bedtime story._

_ "Once upon a time a prince in disguise snuck into a poor man's town. There he met a beautiful poor man's daughter and they fell in love. They were very happy for a long time and planned to live happily ever after. Sadly the prince's father became sick and the prince needed to go back home for a while. The poor man's daughter knew he would never leave to his kingdom if she told him she was carrying a very special jewel. So when the prince left for home the poor man's daughter ran away to a whole new kingdom with the special jewel where she met another poor man like herself. She decided if she loved the prince she would let him forget her so he could take care of his kingdom and she would keep the jewel selfishly as a beautiful memory" _

_I smiled and wiggled in the bed waiting for my favorite part "and then what happened mommy?"_

_My mother smiled and started tickling me "And then the Jewel turned into a beautiful princess to keep the poor man's daughter happy for the rest of her life" I squealed in glee and soon my mother laughter died out "it's time to go to bed princess" I nodded this time fully content with sleeping now that I heard my story._

**So this is a dramatically short chapter from the others (about 1000 words shorter) but I had this part of the story stuck in my head I couldn't wait to post it. It actually took a turn I myself didn't plan out but I think I know where I am going with this. Haha lets all hope! Anyways let me know what you think!**


	4. Pinky Promise

**Fait to say this story took an unexpected twist. You'll get more information on why Christian did what he did last chapter during this one. I would like to say thank you once again to all my reviewers and faithful readers I have gained in the last three chapters. **

Chapter four: Pinky Promise

Two days.

Two days since I was sold by my father. Two days since he told me something that has completely shifted my whole world. Two days since I have taken any visitors. Apparently my school was called and I called Sandra to let her know I obviously wasn't going to finish the weekend off. Two days have seemed like forever to me.

I guess you could say I was in shock. I mean if anyone could say what their parent thought they were worth in money terms must have found out in some awful way like I had. Christian never explained why he did this. I for one was confused.

What does he intened to do with me now that he 'bought' me? I was NOT his property and I would give him a mouthful when he comes to collect me later. I told Grace I didn't want to go with him after he sent word that he would be coming by to collect me today because I was to be discharged.

How am I supposed to get out of this? Could I just run away? Take Sandra up on her offer for help? At least with her I knew I had a place, somewhere not foreign and intimidating.

"Coming in" I folded my arms and looked away from the door, I have refused any visitors and Grace took care to make sure that was my request was followed. But Daniel was a worker in the hospital and apparently was the only one serving me my meals, checking my vitals, and leading me to and from testing. He had tried talking and consoling me many times during then and was not getting the hint that I didn't want any part of him or anyone else in a ten mile radius.

"Don't be that way Natalia," he sounded sad but I didn't dare fall for his tactics "today is your last day. Who knows if I will ever get to see you again" I stayed quiet and refused to spare him a glance

I could hear him sigh "I guess I will just have to settle for a hug" this got my attention and I quickly jumped into defense. I looked to see he was still standing a few feet away with a grin you would see on a five year old not a twenty three year old nurse. "I win" he declared

A grin broke and I couldn't stop it once it had started to spread across my face "you're impossible" I said relaxing.

"No, I'm persuasive" he said pulling out a small bouquet of daisies and I inwardly groaned. I had been keeping all the amazingly beautiful flowers on the ledge on the other side of the room and they had been fairly easy to deal with. I just felt so bad refusing so many beautiful bouquets even if it was severely effecting my watery eyes and runny nose.

"I thought you would like a little taste of normal" he said handing them to me, I smiled and took them and like everyone else he gave me that expectant smile. I inwardly sighed and took a small whiff of them "they smell wonderful" I commented "thank you Daniel"

"No problem" he walked to the door opened it slightly and grabbed something " had this dropped off for you something about you not leaving in the rags you came in?"

He deposited a bag in my lap and I put the flowers on the table by the bed happy to get them as far away as possible, I started to feel the familiar itch in my eyes and nose. I ignored the irritation and looked at the bag to see a note hanging from it.

_Daddy let me do a little shopping for you, I assumed my taste would be better then anything he would have picked out for you. Hope you like them!_

_Xoxo _

_Phoebe G._

I grimaced as I looked at the label on the leather bag, Coach. Really? I hope they knew I was giving this bag back promptly. Slowly pulling the zipper back I started to unpack the contents inside.

Jeans with the name of some designer I didn't recognize, a simple white v-neck tee shirt and a pair of black toms. I wanted to throw these at Christian Grey's face. Aside from the designer jeans this is almost exactly what I wore on my way to work that night.

"I'll let you get changed" Daniel said stepping out of the room. Reluctantly I got up from the bed and began to dress myself. I was grateful for the lingerie at the bottom of the bag. I had no idea where mine had gone since I first got here. And I can't help but admit I have a little bit of an obsession with lingerie, a small one but an obsession none the less.

I happily pulled the pink lace underwear on under my hospital robe; once I had them on and deemed they fit I pulled the robe off and put on my bra. Surprisingly it fit better than any of the ones I had bought myself. I walked over to the closet and opened it to look into the mirror behind the door.

I couldn't help the bubble of excitement I felt looking at the pretty lingerie on me. I grinned and turned to get a better view. That's when the door to my room swung open.

"Alright princess you should have been ready to go by now" Teddy barked stomping into my room clearly aggravated with something.

"Is everything ok?" I asked shocking myself, why should I be concerned if he was agitated about something?

He sighed and ran his hands through his auburn hair "Yeah sorry, just a little stress…ed" he looked up at me during the last part of his sentence and his voice trailed off. He just stared at me for a few seconds and his face started turning a deeper shade of red by the second.

Now I was a little worried and walked up to him placing my hand on his forehead "Teddy are you getting a fever?"

He stepped away from me like I was the plague "What the hell is your issue!" he screamed "you're naked! Why haven't you attempted to cover yourself? Do you have no shame?"

I realized what he was talking about and did feel a little taken aback by the situation but I shrugged "I'm used to dressing almost like this for work, so it's no big deal for me" I answered honestly. A look crossed his face, but I couldn't make it out before another voice broke through my room.

"I told you she was getting dressed!" Daniel yelled stepping into the room and taking in the sight. Me in my undergarments and Teddy only a foot or two away from me, he was frozen and his eyes wandered up and down my body. Now I started to feel embarrassed and began to pull my arms up t my chest.

Before I had a chance to cover what I could with my arms I felt something being tossed over my shoulders. Looking up I noticed teddy now standing in front of me blocking me from Daniel's line of vision and he was pulling the sheet that was on my bed around me securely.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you" he mumbled turning away and making his way out of the room. Daniel was still staring at me with a look that made me feel more uncomfortable teddy grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him out of the room.

I quickly changed and looked over the room making sure I didn't forget anything. I wonder if I can get out of here without taking any of those flowers. I can always say I forgot them. That way there will be no hard feelings? I took the teddy bear Anna had given me on our first day meeting and the bag. Grace had already stopped by earlier to make sure I was all set so now all I had to do was leave.

Opening the door I immediately caught sight of Teddy who was standing right outside my door. He looked up when he saw me and straightened up, and then he avoided eye contact as he reached out and took my bag. I handed it to him willingly and held the bear closer to my chest.

"Smith is waiting out front with the car" he said turning away from me and walking down the hall. I slowly followed behind him like a obedient puppy.

Maybe it was the nerves kicking in because now I had no choice but to follow him. I was at the mercy of the Grey's since apparently my father sold me to them. I know it's not real, if I wanted to I could run away and never come back without getting in trouble because you can't physically own a person. But where would I go? I officially have nothing left. So it would be better to just keep quiet and follow orders until I fully understand what was going on.

We stood outside the elevator doors waiting for the next one going down to show up. That was were Daniel found me.

"Natalia" I looked back and felt my ace fall, there in his hands were not only the flowers he had given me but the bouquets from Christian, Phoebe (who I found out later had given me the Cali lilies) and the one from Teddy. "You almost forgot your flowers" he said reaching us.

I smiled "thank you for bringing them" I forced out trying my best not to reach out and punch him square in the face. Instead I opted for taking the dreadful flowers.

He smiled brightly "no problem" he stood awkwardly and a little fidgety "you'll come by and visit once in a while won't you?" he asked hopefully and getting strait to the point. I was taken a little of guard by his forwardness to want to see me again. "I mean don't force yourself or anything but I really enjoyed your company"

I felt my face get warm; I'm not good with interacting with the opposite sex. I never had a boyfriend before and here was this man, this _older _man making it clear he wanted to see me again. The 'ding' signaling the elevator was here is what broke my state of confusion.

"Don't bet on it lover boy" Teddy said pulling me into the elevator with him and pressing the ground floor button. I looked up at Teddy and saw a devilish grin on his face, I couldn't help but smile. I looked back at Daniel and gave him an apologetic look and mouthed 'sorry' he grinned and gave me a knowing smile of his own and the doors closed.

"That was a little rude" I commented nonchalantly looking up at Teddy, standing next to him I noticed how small I was in comparison to him. He had to be about 6'2 and I stood and a measly 5'3 so it was like looking up at a giant.

He looked down at me and grinned this time it seemed more boyish "You looked like a downing fish; you should learn how to turn a guy down better than that"

I inhaled sharply and regretted it right away because my nose was immediately irritated, this was too much pollen for me to handle. "Who said I was going to turn him down?" I protested trying to talk normally.

"Looked that way to me" he said shrugging his shoulders then he suddenly turned to me "wait? You weren't?"

I opened my mouth to answer but a sneeze came out instead and I quickly covered my mouth "I don't know" _sneeze _"I guess we won't"_ sneeze _"ever know now" _sneeze sneeze sneeze _

I started sneezing into my elbow only succeeding in bringing the flowers closer to my face.

"Hey" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder "are you ok?"

"Flowers" I managed before sneezing nonstop the tight enclosed space of the elevator was not helping either.

"You have pollen allergies?" he asked disbelievingly, I nodded fiercely as the sneezes made their way out. "You idiot!" he yelled snatching them from me and pressing the button for next floor we were going to be passing on our way down. When the doors opened he stepped off snatching me with him and he tossed the flowers in the nearest trash can.

"No!" I whined "I didn't want to do that!" I managed to talk this time now that I was in more fresh air. The sneezes weren't gone fully though, I could never be that lucky.

"Don't whine it's not cute" he muttered "we're going to get on a different elevator; one that hasn't been contaminated with pollen"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I hissed "those were special to me!"

"Yeah it looked that way when you left them in the room" he had pushed the button for a new elevator and was looking up at the indicators that told you what floor the elevator was on.

"That was because I didn't have the heart to throw them away myself!" by now I felt my voice rising "your family, Daniel, and yourself spent money on those beautiful arrangements I couldn't let them go to waste"

"And what about you?" he asked now stepping into the elevator "Just because we spent money doesn't mean you should neglect your health"

I sighed stepping onto the new elevator with him "it doesn't matter, I've never received beautiful things like that before so I wanted to cherish them anyway" I expected him to rant and rave some more considering it had been all he was doing now. When nothing else was heard I looked up to find him staring down at me with a puzzled look. "what?"

He shook his head but the confused look still was in place as he turned back to face the door. The rest of the trip down was silent.

I have no idea what to make of Theodore Grey, one minute he is up the next he is down. He is the walking definition of a roller costar. When we first met he didn't bother to spare me a glance, the next time he was handing my flowers trying to prove a point about him being chivalrous and now being my escort to wherever my life was to now begin.

I sighed to myself thinking about my situation. Where was I going? What did Christian want with me? Maybe to work as a maid in the house? A tutor? I hadn't the slightest idea and thinking about it made my head hurt.

It also made me think of my father. The Ding of the elevator told me we were on the ground floor and I followed Teddy out and to the front where a black pathfinder was parked. A man I recognized from the scuffle with my father was standing right outside of it, dressed in a black suit.

"To the apartment Smith" Teddy ordered once we reached him, the man Smith nodded and opened the door, Teddy stepped aside and motioned for me to go in first. I did just that and he climbed in next. Thinking about my father I became depressed thinking about what had happened. Replaying it in my head I had over analyzed the whole thing. Thinking maybe somehow I could have done something to change the outcome.

_"Dad, that's Christian Grey" I whispered in an urgent voice, my dad was ignorant and pretty much a caveman when it came to mannerisms but that was no excuse to insult Thee Christian Grey._

_"You shut up" he barked tightening the grip on my arm. I bit back my lip and looked to see some blood becoming free of the gauze._

_"You let her go!" I looked up to see Teddy marching over to my dad but was stopped by Christian. He looked at his father with rage but Christian wouldn't break eye contact with my father._

Looking over a Teddy who was now typing away at his blackberry it was hard to imagine that same rage I had seen there on that day. It was almost impossible. "Thank you" I had spoken before I knew it

He stopped to look up at me "For what?"

I shrugged now feeling uncomfortable "for trying to defend me with my father"

His face hardened for a fraction of a second before it softened and he turned to look out the window "you don't have to thank me, I don't think I did much anyway"

"You still stood up for me" I smiled "that's more than enough"

Teddy grimaced "ok" that was all he said before turning back away from me. Once again we were silent to one another. I was getting more and more anxious about where we were going.

Looking out the window I could see we were driving out of downtown Seattle and on to the highway, my eyelids grew heavy and I slowly began to drift to unconsciousness.

**XOXOXOX**

_ "The life of Selena Valentine was a beautiful one" the priest kept talking and talking about my mommy but I didn't understand any of it. There was a lot of people there, they were all crying.i was confused and after the priest stopped talking they all started to leave. Soon I was picked up by daddy who had tears in his eyes I reached over and wiped them away._

_ "Don't cry daddy" I said smiling "Mommy will be sad if she sees you crying" daddy didn't look at me though he just handed me to my auntie Ashley._

_ "Take her" he ordered "I just can't look at her right now"_

_My auntie nodded and took me "Hey Natalia why don't you go find Sammy and wait for us outside of the office? Your daddy and I have to take care of a few things before we can go home" I nodded and started looking for my cousin._

_ "Sammy!" I yelled running out of the office my daddy and auntie were. She wasn't in the hallway so I made my way matter where I looked I couldn't find her. I decided she might be where we were sitting earlier when we had to listen to the boring priest talk._

_As I made my way back there I saw that they had put the big wooden box in the ground. I excitedly ran up to it. That hole must be huge! I charged full speed for it, I just had to see how deep it was, my Daddy didn't let me get close to it when we were there earlier._

_I was almost there when someone picked me up "Whoa there!" a man said_

_I looked back to see a guy I had never seen before in my life, he had curly dark brown curly hair pulled into a low pony tail and blue eyes. "You have to be a lot more careful little one" he said kindly now placing me down "you could have fallen in"_

_ "Yeah but I wanted to see the hole" I said crossing my arms, the man smiled at me but he didn't look that happy. _

_ "Why would you want to do a thing like that?" he asked bending on one knee so we were looking at each other_

_ "I wanted to see if I could see mommy finally" I sighed "daddy said she was hiding in the box but I am too short so maybe if I can see the top in the hole I can see mommy and she will see me and want to come home"_

_No the man looked sad "I see" he stood up and dusted himself off "I'm afraid it doesn't work like Natalia" he held out his hand "Your mommy is in a place we can't get to her"_

_Now I started to feel sad "But who is going to tell me the story at night or tuck me in?" I took his hand and we started walking back to the office._

"_Your daddy of course" he said with a sad smile _

"_No" I said shaking my head "Daddy works really late it's only me and mommy" I sighed as we made it to the small building. "who is going to take care of me?"_

"_you don't worry about that" the man said I looked up at him "Your mommy was my very special friend and I would have done anything for her, as her daughter I will do anything for you" he knelt down and winked "but you can't tell your daddy it will be our secret and you won't always know I'm helping you but I promise I am"_

_I stuck out my hand "pinky promise?" he laughed very hard at this part and grabbed my small pinky with his own "pinky promise"_

**XOXOXOX**

I felt warm, very warm I couldn't get enough of it and started snuggling further into it.

"If your awake you should be walking and not snuggling into me" a gruff voice spoke

I opened my eyes and began to blink away the seep. I didn't recognize where I was. There was a beautiful and large mansion before me, the sun was beating against it and only increased the beauty. It almost looked like a plantation from a movie with its long white pillars and a wraparound porch.

"Natalia" I looked to see Phoebe running out of the house a huge smile on her face, Christian and Anna followed her out. I was going to step forward to meet her when I realized my feet weren't on the ground.

I was shocked to see a chest next to me and even more shocked when I noticed that the chest belonged to Teddy who was now carrying me. My face started to burn and I began to wiggle around "Put me down!" I demanded

"Whatever you say princess" he smirked and released me…in the most unkindly manor. He just let me go and as a result I fell to the ground landing ungracefully on my behind.

"What's your deal Grey!" I yelled from the ground

"You were heavy" he said simply and began to walk away from me and to the house.

"Theodore!" Anna scolded as she rushed over to help me off the ground with Phoebe. "I'm so sorry Natalia; he usually doesn't act this way with guests"

"Exactly" he called over his shoulder "she's not a guest, remember?"

I stood up with the help of most Grey women to see Christian exchange a few words with Teddy who just waved his hand and made his way into the house. Phoebe stuck out her tongue at her brother's back and turned to me.

"Let's get you inside" Anna nodded along in agreement and I followed them to the house "it's a pleasure to see you again Miss Valentine" Christian said as he opened the door for us.

"It's nice to see you too" I said now feeling uncomfortable, this _was_ the man who just 'bought' me.

I lost my breath when I walked in though, we were standing In the middle of a huge foyer and there was a beautiful set of double stairs. It was becoming more and more like a movie set rather than a home to me.

"Come look at your room!" Phoebe said excitedly pulling me up the stairs, her statement made me stop in my tracks though and pull away from her.

"My room?" I asked confused

"Yes" Christian said from behind me, I turned to look at him "I wouldn't have it any other way. You will have all that you need here, the comfort and stability of a home. You will never go hungry, you will never want anything. There is a family here always waiting for you when you come back. You won't have to work. You won't have to worry about paying for college even though with your educational achievements a scholarship was most definitely in your future." He grinned and put his arm around Anna who was beaming with happiness.

"Wait" I closed my eyes to collect my thoughts. Upon opening them I saw Anna looking a little worried "so you don't want me to be your maid?"

Christian startled me by bursting out laughing; Anna put her hand over her mouth to politely hide her laughter and from behind me I could hear Phoebe giggling. Suddenly I felt someone pulling on my cheek.

"No you idiot!" Teddy said pulling a little harder "He wants to know if you want to live here as an honorary Grey"


	5. Welcome home

**Ok so I got a few reviews wondering if this was still a TeddyXOc story and yes it is. I know it seems a little confusing because now Natalia is living in the Grey house but it will all become clear soon. Also I want you all to see the relationship develop between the two of them. I won't have Natalia running into his arms like he is her soul mate; I mean c'mon the girl hasn't even had a boyfriend before and just had a major life crisis so it hasn't been easy. **

**I also want to take a minute out of this story to give a big thank you to my reviewers so far:**

_**Thygameoghunger, dancemom33,007secretservice, ChelseaBaby91, jennilu73, bb-4ever, dm1990, SaMMiLJ, L581GB, tay08, Kandisslb, zunerj,debs2000, DIANA, AmyGrey, Mari, Cincy223, Mathea2005, pdanielle, Ivy xx, Yassie Musgrove, inand, tita34, WildCherryNO1, Ella1910, patriciamarie, lisalilac, Carmelroads, ArelleWhite, Jazlaw, Becca, Jasmine adisi, mjw96, Alexandra Zeola, and rayray**_

**All of your encouraging words and positive feedback are what make writing this fanfiction worth it. **

**Chapter five: Welcome Home**

Awkward would be the name of the portrait painted at the dinner table. It was fitting really, at least for me. The Grey's were all sitting and talking waiting for food to be served like it was any other Tuesday during the week. Like they picked up stray girls up on the regular and took them in no questions asked.

I was quiet as the conversation flowed; from what I did pay attention to Teddy was going back to his apartment tonight because he had class in the morning. Good riddance in my opinion. I reached up and rubbed my cheek, it was still sore from when he pulled on it earlier before I was shown my new room.

That was a story all by itself. It was beautiful with a connection bathroom for privacy, it could even be considered a studio apartment if you added a kitchen. All the furniture was white and wooden; a beautiful four poster bed was in the far right corner decorated with a beautiful white comforter with black flowers designed in its pattern.

Next to the bed were a set of double doors that led to a small balcony that over looked the small flowerbed on the side of the house, and from what Anna said I had one of the best views of the sunset in the house. There was a small patio set already set up out there as well.

When I had looked out I noticed some storm clouds wondering ominously in the distance, I had said a quick prayer to whatever god was out there that they didn't come this way before walking back inside.

A beautiful vanity already stocked with heavenly perfumes and lotions sat on the other side of the doors.

On the right wall were two doors, one leading to the bathroom with a Jacuzzi bath and stand up shower, the other to my closet. I didn't even want to get started on the walk in closet, already filled with clothes I could never dream of wearing. Surprisingly they were all my size and I was too shocked and scared to ask how they had pulled that off.

Apparently Phoebe had the room next to mines and she was my only neighbor, Anna and Christian had a whole wing reserved for them. I wonder where Teddy's room was when he lived here.

I sighed and started thinking about the small boat house they had shown me during my tour, apparently along with the beautiful flower bed there was a lake in the back yard, I couldn't help but think it would be the perfect place to be alone, or read.

"Don't you agree Natalia?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Anna called out to me I looked up to see all eyes on me. "hmm?" I asked feeling idiotic for not paying attention. But she just smiled like a mom would and repeated her question.

"Don't you agree if you're going to go to school so close to home visiting regularly should be somewhere in the top ted of your to do list?" she looked pointedly at Teddy when she said this.

I looked to Phoebe who looked away, damn. I looked to Christian next who seemed very interested in cleaning his watch, double damn. "um" I fumbled for the right words "i am going to plead the fifth on this one Mrs. Grey"

Christian's laughter filled the dining room everyone including myself looked towards him confused "Good answer!" he said after composing himself "No need to involve Natalia Anna" he smiled at her lovingly "dinner is being served so let's leave the discussions for after"

He was right because not a second after he said that to young men dressed in black dress slacks and white button up shits came in with food. I was prepared to stop myself when my food came so I wouldn't embarrass myself like I had the last time. I didn't need any help with that because when I was served the small rumbling of an incoming storm made its way into the dining room and I froze.

I looked around and Anna had looked up from her dinner as well "I heard about thunder storms in the night on the news, I guess it came early" she shrugged and went to eating. I looked at my food with my appetite completely gone now.

"Not hungry Natalia?" Christian asked from across the table, I looked to him and back at my food shaking my head "you really should eat" I looked back up at him and his face looked a little stern.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey" I whispered and picked up my fork.

"If she's not hungry don't force her" Teddy's statement shocked me and I looked back up to see him and Christian staring at each other.

"Natalia hasn't eaten anything all day, I checked, she must be hungry" Christian was talking as if this conversation was boring him. I was about to speak out when another roll of thunder was heard and I clammed up.

"And?" Teddy put his own fork down "Maybe being in a whole new house has put off her appetite? Maybe she isn't used to eating with people" he smirked "maybe she has OCD and has to eat at a certain time of day every day? You don't know that Dad" another roll of thunder this one more loud.

I pushed my chair back abruptly "Excuse me" I squeaked a lump now forming in my throat now making it hard to speak. Before I could even explain anything I turned and ran out of the room, down the hall, and out the back door. I could feel the rain drops falling against my face and a flash of lightning made me flinch.

Before I knew what I was doing I found myself in the boat house, standing in the doorway huffing and puffing. One more roll of thunder, this one much louder than the rest made me scream out. I dropped to the floor clutching my hands to my ears.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped instantly losing balance and fell forward to the floor; I looked up to see Teddy standing in the same doorway I was just at. He was wet and not nearly as much out of breath as I was. I was going to come up with the first excuse I could think of but the lightning flashed and I froze knowing what was coming next.

**BOOM!**

This crack of thunder shook the boathouse and I felt the tears well in my eyes. Teddy blurred in my vision and I pulled my knees up to my chest. Please go. I thought, please go before you figure it out, please please please. The tears started to fall. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted from the ground.

I jerked my head up to see Teddy staring straight forward with a determined look on his face, he brought me up a pair of stairs where there was a small den area comforted with two loveseats, and a tv.

He placed me on one of the couches and left. I exhaled thinking he had left me alone but that was short lived when he came back with a blanket and headphones. Without a word he wrapped me in the blanket and plugged the headphones in to his cell phone.

He placed them on my head and the sound of loud music drowned out the sounds of the storm outside. I looked to him confused but he just rolled his eyes and pushed one of the couch cushions in my face. I couldn't help but smile because before he did that I could see a blush creep up his face.

So…Theodore Grey can be nice.

**Xoxoxox**

An hour later I could see the last rays of the setting sun make their way into the boathouse. I pulled the headphones out and gave a sign of relief. Looking over I could see Teddy sleeping silently against the side of the couch. A feeling of nostalgia ran through me looking at him lying there and I couldn't place where it had come from.

Almost as if he could feel my eyes on him Teddy began to stir and slowly open his eyes. He jumped up suddenly looking around and finally his eyes fell on me.

"Natalia?" he asked with a hoarse sleepy voice

"Yeah…sorry" I didn't know what else to say and even sorry didn't seem to fit.

He shook his head and stretched. "We should get back" he mumbled standing up and making his way to the stairs, he turned back when he noticed I didn't follow him "you coming?"

I nodded and got up quickly following him down to the first floor of the boat house, staring at his back the questions began to race in my head. I couldn't help but ask the one that had bothered me the most "you aren't going to ask about what happened?" he kept walking and opened the door waiting for me to step out after him.

When he saw that I wanted an answer before following him out he sighed "is it my business?" slowly I shook my head "there is your answer, you have things that you obviously don't want people to know or you wouldn't have run away"

I stepped out and he closed the door behind me, the rest of the walk up to the house was met with silence and for once I didn't object.

Stepping into the house was like walking into an ambush, Anna and Phoebe both jumped up from the couch in the den when they saw me.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Anna asked rushing over to me looking me over "I hope we didn't do anything to overwhelm you"

I shook my head feeling a little warm inside due to her motherly affections "No it wasn't any of you I'm sorry" turning to Phoebe "mind showing me to my room again? I'm afraid I might get lost"

She beamed and nodded pulling me by my hand up to my room. She spent the rest of the evening in my room talking and laughing and getting to know each other, Phoebe made sure to steer clear away from anything family related that night probably trying to keep the mood light.

I had come to like Phoebe very much; she was the same age as me and even in the same school, which almost bothered me. I had never seen her a day in my life before the incident and we were in the same building five days out of the week. That just goes to show you how big the school was. Thinking back on it, it did make sense. Wapy was the most prestigious school on the west coast; I had only been admitted because of my outstanding grades and academic record.

Our girlish banter was interrupted when Anna came into the room, knocking respectably first. "Your brother is leaving" she directed to Phoebe "I think we should all bid him goodbye" Phoebe nodded and dragged me along with her.

We all made it to the foyer but there was no sign of Teddy "He must have been caught in on of Christian's 'lectures' before he made it out" Anna giggled and walked back up the stairs, I presumed to check. For a second me and Phoebe watched her go then looked at each other awkwardly then burst out in a fit of giggles simultaneously.

Our laughter was short lived when the phone buzzed, Phoebe walked over to answer it looking a little confused "Yes?..oh! Yes Daniel the Nurse" she said emphasizing the name. Now it was my turn to be confused. "Ok I will open the gate now" she hung up the phone and walked to the touch pad by the front door and pushed a button.

"Looks like your latest admirer is here" she giggled turning to me. I was flushed. What was he doing here? I walked to the door opening it on time to see him pull up in a silver pathfinder. Not something I expected him to be driving at all.

Soon Phoebe was next to me as he stepped out another beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hands, a feeling a dread creeping up my back. Daises. Again. The absolute worst flower to give someone with a pollen allergy, and this time there were twice as many as before.

"Nurse Daniel" I said stepping down the stairs to meet him and taking the flowers he extended to me. "this is a real surprise"

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets "Yes well I did tell you I enjoyed your company at the hospital and I never really got an answer when I asked if we could see each other again so I took it upon myself to ensure that it happened again" I grinned when I heard Phoebe squeal behind me, one thing I learned in our long conversation? She was a hopeless romantic.

"Thank you" I felt my face flushing with heat and I couldn't think of anything else to say, he looked as if he was going to say something more but something behind me caught his attention. Soon the flowers were snatched out of my hand and tossed across the yard. I blinked confused.

"Theodore Grey!" Anna called from behind me in a scolding voice.

I looked to see Teddy walking away from us "She has pollen allergies lover boy" he called over his shoulder as he made his way to his car. Smith was already waiting inside ready to drive him away; he stopped when he got to his door and turned to look back at us "Try Tulips next time"

Then he stepped into the car and was gone from my vision.

Daniel turned to me looking confused "you have pollen allergies?" I nodded shyly "Why didn't you say anything?" I shrugged

"The flowers you and the Greys got for me were all so beautiful and you all looked so happy giving them to me that I couldn't tell you" I chuckled "Teddy only found out after you gave me the ones I had left in the room"

He looked like something had struck him "That's why you left them" it was more of a statement rather than a question.

I nodded "when we got in the elevator some pollen made its way into my sinus' and I had a sneezing fit. Teddy stopped us on the next floor throwing them out." I smiled at the memory now

"I wish you would have told me" Daniel said looking almost sad.

"As do we" Christian said walking down the stairs "it's nice to see you again nurse Daniel" he greeted Daniel with his arm reached out, Daniel shook it with that soft smile of his. "Will you be coming in for a cup of coffee? I would invite your for dinner but seeing the time is late we already ate"

I swear I could have seen Daniel blush "No, sir um no thank you" he corrected himself "I just got off my shift and Dr. Trevelyn told me where I could find Natalia to give her those flowers" and he awkwardly pointed across the yard to the daises Teddy had not so graciously discarded.

"I see" Christian said slowly

"I'll be leaving now" Daniel said stepping backwards down the stairs stumbling on the last one, I bit my lip to hold back the giggle I so desperately wanted to let out. Daniel looked somewhere between embarrassed and intimidated.

"It was a nice surprise seeing you Daniel" I called out to him as he made his way back to his car, he turned back to me a little shocked but a smile soon spread out over his face. He waved and stepped into his car and he too was gone.

I turned to Christian and he gave me a rare grin "Can't let him think your easy to get to, it takes the fun out of testing him" I grinned back a little more relived he was not as serious about Daniel stopping by as he had made it seem "like Theodore said, you're an honorary Grey now, that means I'll be keeping a close eye on any prospective suitors."

Warmth spread through me like wildfire; never in my life did I have someone looking out for me like Christian had done in that one moment. I couldn't help myself and lunged at him taking him into a hug "Thank you" I managed to say feeling a little choked up with emotion "you're the first person to look out for me, and I wouldn't mind if you did it in the future too"

I heard him chuckle and his arms came around me gently, we stayed like that for a few more seconds before I turned away, he turned and motioned me to go up the stairs first. As I did so I looked up to see Phoebe smiling down at me and Anna reaching her hand out, a motherly smile on her face "Welcome home Natalia"

**XOXOXOX**

In an office building in New York a man was working furiously on his computer. "This makes no sense!" he yelled slamming his hands down on the table and fell back on to his chair letting out an aggravated sigh.

He ran his hands through his curly hair ruining the effort he put into gelling it that morning. He reached into his desk and pulled out a photo that looked very warm out. In the picture was a younger version of himself, his arms wrapped around the petite waist of a beautiful Green eyed beauty he had spent the best three years of his life with.

"Sir"

He looked up to see his assistant and best friend of three years staring at him from the door "Shawn, you really need to stop this Sir shit" he growled

The man standing in the door raised his tan hands in surrender "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood" he walked over and took a seat in front of the desk "What's eating at you Vince?"

Vince sighed and rubbed his face "Someone took over Natalia's schooling fees"

Shawn shrugged "Maybe her father?"

Vince glared over at his best friend "That idiot can't even get a job never mind cover her tuition" he looked back at the computer "I just got an email from the school, the benefactor is Christian Grey" he looked up at Shawn "Now tell me, why would Christian Grey CEO of Grey enterprises be taking over her school fees?"

Shawn was about to give an answer but one look from Vince made him think otherwise then he slumped in his seat "your going to ask me to look into this aren't you"

For the first time that night Vince smiled "thank you for volunteering, your plane for Seattle leaves in the morning and you are to report back to me when you have some sort of answer for me"

Shawn walked out of the room mumbling something about quitting a long time ago but it fell upon deaf ears as Vince stared back at the picture. "I promised to take care of your daughter Selena, I don't intend to break that promise ever" he said quietly

**XOXOXOX**

I woke up in the middle of the night with a strange thought. Looking around it took me a minute to realize what had happened today, and realize this was my new room now, this was all a part of my new life.

Laying back down my mind drifted to the thought that had originally woken me up from my light sleep.

"_She has pollen allergies lover boy" he called over his shoulder as he made his way to his car. Smith was already waiting inside ready to drive him away; he stopped when he got to his door and turned to look back at us "Try Tulips next time"_

Did Teddy look into my pollen allergy? Tulips were one of the flowers that didn't cause an allergic reaction from me like others had. I shook my head and turned in the bed, he must have already known that. The way Teddy acts with me makes me feel like he wouldn't go out of his way to look into something that miniscule concerning me. And with that last though I drifted off into sleep.

**YAY! Finally got an update in! sorry if it was at the end of the week. As always thank you to my readers and tell me what you think :) **


	6. Homecoming

**I am happy everyone liked my story I love how Teddy has come out so far. Thank you to dm1990, I must have been so tired trying to write the chapter I over looked that. Not much to say on this chapter but just a note, I do welcome ideas! If anyone has something they think would be fun or interesting to see let me know. **

**Chapter six: Homecoming **

To say life with the Grey's was like living in an alternate universe would be a serious understatement. I had been living with them a week and I was already exhausted. Somewhere between Phoebe's nearly ADHD personality, Christian's refusal to let me refuse any of his gifts (all of which I found extremely expensive and unnecessary) and Ana's need to mother me like a wounded bird I had no more energy.

Don't get me wrong, I was already so attached to the family, and the fact that Teddy lived in the city so I didn't have to deal with his attitude problems fit well with me. Daniel had called twice now to check in on me and I found it quite endearing.

Slowly I looked over at my alarm clock, five am. I still had half an hour before the alarm went off but I was feeling restless. I jumped out of bed and prepared myself for the school day.

Walking into my closet a feeling of nostalgia filled me, this was the one thing I hadn't put up a fight over but I wouldn't dare say out loud how much I loved my closet. Christian would no doubt fill another room in the house with clothes for me if he found out how much I loved the ones I had received.

I pulled on my grey, auburn, and white plaid skirt and a white button up shirt. I pulled out a navy blazer with the school emblem on it and auburn and grey stripped tie and a pair of knee high socks. I styled my curls to my liking and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

Slowly as I crept down the stairs I made sure to look around every corner before proceeding. I held my studded black boots in my hand to ensure I made no noise. When I looked into the kitchen and saw no one I almost jumped up in glee. "I won this one Mrs. Jones" I said dropping my boots at the door and walked in.

"Not this time darling" I screamed and jumped looking back I saw Mrs. Jones walking in holding a grocery bag "The farmer's market had a nice sale one fruit, I thought you would like strawberries on your waffles this morning"

I moaned and slumped onto the counter "Mrs. Jones, I really can make myself breakfast, and lunch, and snacks,…and milkshakes" I started helping her unpack the groceries, she had gotten more than strawberries, there were many fruits here that were almost out of season with the fall almost completely in season.

"Miss Valentine, if I let you do that I would be out of a job" she didn't look up at me as she started the batter for the waffles. This is what my mornings had become, instead of walking throughout a dirty apartment and cleaning I was now trying to beat Mrs. Jones to the kitchen so I could make my own damn breakfast, the woman was good I gave her that.

I laid my head down on the counter in defeat, the sweet smell of home cooked waffles keeping me content with the quietness of the morning before Phoebe was up and running around. Although we were the same age we were so different, that could be why we have come to become so close. The whole opposites attract thing and all.

"Good morning Natalia" I felt a tap of my head, I didn't need to look up to know Christian had walked in the kitchen "lose again?" I grumbled my defeat and heard an almost inaudible chuckle "next time"

I sighed and turned my head to look at him, fully dressed and ready for work as he looked over the paper. Christian Grey was an odd one. He 'bought' me from my father right away when he realized what transpired between us, he never asked anymore about what had previously happened, never asked for anything in return, he showered me with gifts I refused and when I flinched away from other's touches to my shoulders or back he looked at me with an almost knowing look.

He didn't treat me any different then he treats Phoebe and he even helps with Ana when her worrying gets a tad overbearing. Looking at him now I can't help but think if this was how it was supposed to be like if my dad had been different. Would he have cared for me as much as Christian does? Is this what it feels like to have a real father?

He glanced up and met my gaze "yes?" he asked putting the paper down and giving me his undivided attention.

"Thank you" I felt shy and my voice didn't come out as strong as it usually does, his face showed that he was a bit confused so I continued "For everything, taking me in. for not asking any questions. And most of all for being so understanding"

He looked a bit uncomfortable as he took the paper again averting his gaze "It's silly to be thanking me, I simply did what was right" I felt my face drop a bit and lay back down on the table. I knew he wasn't the go to person when you wanted a pep talk, Christian was very blunt. But I still didn't expect his answer to be so blunt as well "But if you must thank me I will accept it"

I smiled now feeling a bit better I decided not to pursue the conversation further. Mrs. Jones put a plate down in front of me and I began to eat in silence with Christian. Phoebe and Ana aren't morning people so this has become quite a morning ritual.

When the food was done I looked to my Iphone for the time, another thing I refused but Christian forced on to me. (He had won this one when he pointed out that if there was ever an emergency there was no way for me to contact everyone and vice versa) it was almost seven…Phoebe was late.

I jumped down from the breakfast island and made my way up to her room.

The first thing I noticed when I got there was that Phoebe was not in her bed, the second was the very potent smell of vomit that was in the room. I made my way to her bathroom and found her blowing chunks into the toilet bowl.

I had to stop for a second and gather myself before I preceded "Phoebe? What's wrong?" she turned to glare at me "ok stupid question, fair enough" I said throwing my hands up in defense. She turned back to the toilet bowl and continued to gag. I reached out and held her hair up and started rubbing her back.

"Do you know what caused this?" she shook her head. I reached over and felt her forehead, it was dripping with sweat and she had a fever. "I'm going to get your dad" I tied her hair into a pony tail and stood to leave but she reached out and stopped me. I looked back and she shook her head "Don't leave me"

I was torn, I couldn't do much to help her and I know Christian or Ana could help her so much better than me, but when she asked like that I couldn't say no. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone.

Dialing the number that was preset into my phone "Natalia? Why are you calling me from inside the house?" Ana asked "Phoebe is sick" I said rubbing her back "she's tossing cookies left and right up here. I need you or Christian asap"

"I'm coming now" she said and hung up.

Poor Phoebe began gagging some more and I continued to rub her back "It's ok Phoebe, your parents are coming now" she nodded and kept her face in the bowl. "I'm going to get a wash cloth ok?" I didn't wait for an answer as I walked to the sink and took a face cloth and ran it under hot water. Returning to Phoebe I gently pulled her head back and positioned her to face me.

"I'm going to get rid of some of this sweat ok?" she nodded but looked pretty dazed. I began to pat her face with the wash cloth. The door opened and Christian stood in the doorway surveying the situation Ana standing behind him.

"I'm taking her to the hospital" he declared stepping into the bathroom. I stepped back as he took Phoebe into his arms and cradled her to his chest. I followed him and Ana out of the room as he stated making orders "Ana call my mother and let her know I'm coming with Phoebe now, also call my secretary and have her cancel all my appointments for today" Ana nodded and pulled out her cell phone "Natalia, you will go with Reynolds and proceed to school as originally planned"

"Awe man" I mumbled "I want to stay with Phoebe, she is going to get bored without me and I want to make sure she is ok" I complained.

"Did I ask what you wanted to do?" he asked shooting me a quick look over his shoulder. I sighed in defeat "No" he nodded "Good now go meet Reynolds he should be at the car by now, and if you would be so kind as to pick up Phoebe's homework for today"

I nodded and reached over to ruffled Phoebe's hair "see you later Pheebs I will text you all the school day gossip so you don't get too bored" she clasped my hands in hers "you're a life saver!" she managed I giggled and pulled away.

"I'm off then, good bye!" I called Christian gave me a curt nod and Ana a heartwarming smile "have a great day at school honey" she called. A warm feeling filled my chest, having a family, even though they weren't mines, really made me feel whole.

I pulled on my boots and grabbed my bag and headed out the door. As Christian said Reynolds was standing outside the car looking up at the door. I waved and he gave me a questioning glance. "Phoebe is sick so she's staying home today"

"I see" he said opening the back door for me "I hope she feels better" I nodded and stopped before the door "is it okay if I sit in the front? It will feel weird sitting alone in the back" he shrugged, closed the door and walked me around to the other side opening the passenger side door. "Thank you" I jumped into the seat.

Soon we were on our way, it was a good forty five minute drive to school now and that was including morning traffic into Seattle but that was better than the three bus's I was used to so I never complained. Without Phoebe the ride was quiet and that was bothering me. I turned to Reynolds.

"So what's your first name?" I asked and I could see his face take on a look of confusion "Marc"

I nodded "Marc Reynolds" I tried the name out "and how long have you been a driver?"

"I'm not only a driver, I'm in charge of security of you" he adjusted his dark sunglasses "And I have been employed with your family for a little over a week now"

A week? That was how long I was here "you mean you're my personal security?" he nodded "Christian hired you specifically for me?" again he nodded "why would I need someone like you around?"

"The Grey family is well known, you never know what creeps are out there and he wants to make sure you're well protected as a member of the Grey family"

When he said my family I couldn't help but feel a little odd "Their not my family" I said quietly.

"That's not what Mr. Grey said" I didn't expect Reynolds to answer my last statement "When I was hired I was hired to protect his daughter"

His statement shocked me "He said that?" I asked in disbelief Marc only nodded. "So what did you do before you worked for the Grey's" I asked changing the subject.

"I was in the Navy, Navy seals to be precise" I couldn't miss the proud tone of his voice.

"How old are you?" now I was curious he was a navy seal? But he didn't look that much older than me. "Twenty three, ma'am" my jaw dropped "you're only six years older than me?" I was shocked.

"Five years and three months, I turned twenty three in September you turn eighteen in December" he said with a small grin playing at his lips. Now that I got a better look at him Marc Reynolds was quite handsome. He was very clean shaven and his ash blond hair was cropped in a very clean cut. He had almost crystal blue eyes. I felt myself getting carried away in my thoughts and decided to continue the conversation.

"What is there a file on me?" I asked sarcastically. One thing I had come to learn about Christian Grey is that he can get any and all information he wants about a person. I imagine him having a storage room full of information on anyone remotely close to the Grey's all to his disposal.

"Yes" he acted as if it was simple and I could almost catch a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Change of subject. I didn't want to think of what else Christian Grey was capable. "So do you have a family Marc Reynolds?" family…not a good topic. Why would I even go here? I face palmed myself in my head.

"Nope" he popped the p when he spoke. I was curious "Really? No parents? No Kids? No Scary uncle who touched you inappropriately?"

Marc's façade broke now, he let out a gut pulling laugh that I didn't expect, the car even swerved a little. I had to admit it sounded nice and I even giggled a little myself his laughter now becoming infectious. "Your something else you know that?" he asked I giggled again. He didn't seem so uptight now he even seemed more his age "and to answer your question my mother died giving birth to me and my father left me to my grandparents"

That sure put a damper on the mood, I fell silent "well at least you have grandparents, their family right?"

He nodded "yeah they were, when they were alive. I lost them both the same year I turned eight. I was in and out of foster homes until I was eighteen and I joined the navy and now I am put in charge of watching a valuable member of the Grey family" he looked over at me and gave me a quick and barely noticeable smile as if to tell me it was ok.

I still felt bad about prying and kept quiet the rest of the ride. I shouldn't get too nosey about other people or then they might start asking me questions back and those I didn't want to answer.

Soon enough we made it to school, Marc told me he would be waiting for me after school and made me double check to make sure I had his number in my phone before he let me out of the car. Everyone had gotten over the initial shock that I was no longer commuting to school, although no one really asked me any questions I could see them all begging to know why one day I just started to come to school with Phoebe Grey.

I had asked Christian to not let it be too obvious that I was no longer a scholarship student, but that was like asking for the moon. My plain uniform had been upgraded to a blazer, my used books all replaced with brand new ones and I was told I no longer needed to report to community service on Sundays anymore because they were no longer a requirement to keep my scholarship.

I walked into my homeroom checked in with my teacher and headed to the front office for morning announcements. I walked in and picked up my notes about what I needed to touch up on. Looking through them and heading to the small desk wear the camera was I bumped into someone.

I fell back and watched as all my note cards went flying. "Damn!" I cursed scrambling around to pick them up. I stopped when I was looking at a pair of men's dress shoes. I followed them up to a man who looked to be in his forties like Christian. He was just staring down at me and I felt the annoyance build up, I couldn't stop the smart remark back.

"You have a heartbeat, why not put it to use and help me" I rolled my eyes at the man, I expected him to yell or scold me but this guy went totally south and busted out in laughter. Great that's two guys in one day; I should look into being a comedian apparently.

"I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going" he said kneeling down and helping me pick up the note cards.

I sighed "I'm sorry for being rude" I apologized now feeling guilty "it's just been a rough morning"

He nodded in understanding "well I'm Shawn the new theatrical department administrator" he handed me the cards he had picked up. "Shawn? Shouldn't it be Mr. Shawn? Or Mr…whatever your last name is?"

"I don't like that formal shit, I'm here to look over the department, nothing special so everyone can call me Shawn" he explained

I nodded "I see…well I'm Natalia Valentine" I accepted the cards from him with a smile "I will be seeing you around the school then, I have to get these announcements going" he nodded and allowed me to pass as I made my way to my desk.

**XOXOXOX**

I sighed as I went over the next two pages for the yearbook. The computer lab was empty and lunch was about halfway through, I texted Phoebe earlier and told her about the Shawn incident and she texted me back about some play the school was doing. I assumed that was why he was here.

I laid my head against the monitor the football team staring back at me as I did so. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to work this hard. Even though now I really didn't need to I know no one else on yearbook was going to be able to handle all this work load and most of them have other clubs their apart of so I didn't want them to have too much to deal with.

"You've always been like this" a voice said from behind me I felt something cold on my neck and shrieked falling out of my seat. Before I hit the floor I was caught in the ever so resourceful arms of Steven. "Ever since we were kids, taking on the heavier work load" he smiled and waved a can of mello yellow in his hand.

I glared at him as I fixed myself "yeah well I had a lot I needed to work for"

He sighed as he sat next to me "you still need to learn to lighten up" again my glare fixated on him. Not that it affected him or anything Steven had been immune to it for a long time now. "Hey! You were talking about homecoming this morning"

"So you are awake in the mornings" I said sarcastically which earned a tug on one of my curls, I slapped his hand away.

"You really aren't cute" he mumbled "I guess that's why I will take it upon myself to be your escort for homecoming." I stopped typing away at the computer and stared at him "what?" he shrugged "we can let our senior student body president show up without a date. I think it's only my civic duty as captain of the baseball team to be your escort. Plus a lot of guys were thinking of asking you but your too intimidating"

I laughed "too intimidating?"

"Hell yeah" he laughed back "do you see the way you handle the morning announcements? Like a damn pro. Everyone feels like your way too good for us that's why barley anyone approaches you and you have freshman shaking in their socks"

Our laughter filled the computer lab. Steven is always in and out of my life, we've been friends since were kids but I had always pushed him away when it became too personal like I had most of my friends growing up. I kept them all away from my father, but Steven always pushed back and would hate me for pushing him away get over it and we would be friends again. It's been this way since third grade.

"So what do you think?" he asked "be my date for homecoming?"

I smiled "I really wasn't even planning on going" I answered honestly.

"Nat you missed homecoming every year of high school, you can't miss this one" he pulled on my cheeks…this cheek thing is getting old "it's your senior year!"

"Stop!" I yelled trying to pull at his hands but he didn't let go

"Not until you say yes!" he yelled back.

"Fine! Yes!" I gave in but he didn't let up

"Yes what?!" he pushed

"Yes I will go to homecoming with you!" I screamed and almost instantly felt relief "okay I guess I will have to bring you if you beg like that" Steven patted my head "but I hope you know I'm breaking a lot of girls hearts by taking you" he started walking out of the lab and I tossed my notebook at him.

**XOXOXOX**

"If Shawn is there that means Vince found out about Grey" a woman spoke into a phone her free hand clenched in a fist "keep her the hell away from Shawn! If he keeps snooping around and finds out about that damn alcoholic no doubt he will try and step in personally" she sighed as she stared out at the New York skyline "this girl had better not inherit her mother's ability to drag my husband out of New York and away from his responsibilities"

"I'll make sure to keep her away from Mr. Callahan" a voice spoke back to her finally

"Why the hell is she even with the Greys to begin with!" the woman yelled "did that drunkard finally die? Or was she taken out of the house because someone reported him?"

"Reported ma'am?" The voice asked

"Child abuse" she scoffed "although if she would have just died in the car accident like a good little girl she wouldn't have to suffer like she did" now the woman seemed to be much more calm "regardless Vincent should be back from lunch email me any more occurrences"

No sooner had she hung up her cell did Vincent come into his office. "Karin? What are you doing here?"

She smiled "can't a wife come visit her husband on her lunch break?"

**Things are about to get a little heated for Natalia, no Teddy this chapter which hurt me to write but I wanted you to get a little bit of a better view on her life thus far. I promise he will be in the next one! Let me know what you think!**


	7. Family

**Chapter six was more of a fill in for me, now you have a better idea of her getting settled into the house. Not much to report for this chapter, as always I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter seven: Family **

"Phoebe, no!" I yelled as she attempted to pull me out the house "I have homework! And I need to edit one more yearbook page for this week!" I clung to the door

"Sebastian! Grab her" she ordered. Sebastian, her personal security guard gave me an apologetic look before scooping me up and taking me down to the car.

"No! Marc! What use are you if you just let this happen!" I cried trying to break out of Sebastian's, looking over I saw Marc opening the car with a shrug.

"Sebastian is my senior, I can't over rule him" if looks could kill he would have fallen over dead by now he grinned and rubbed my head when I got closer to the car "plus, won't you look so cute in a dress?" I bit his finger and he jumped back in shock "Did you really just bite me?"

I didn't answer because now I was finally in the car and Phoebe sat next to me, bouncing up and down in excitement. I scowled and crossed my arms as both men got into the front seat. "Don't overdo it you just got out of the hospital Miss Grey" Sebastian called back to her

"He's right" I mumbled unconsciously looking out for her, I find myself doing this more and more lately.

She sighed and sat back forfeiting to us and crossing her arms "you guys act like I had cancer, it was just food poisoning"

Sebastian looked back at her through the rearview mirror "food poisoning doesn't just happen Miss Grey, all the food that goes into the Grey house is very well taken care of, and seeing as you were the only one who got sick your father is taking it as a threat"

She suddenly looked at me like something had hit her "Natalia? Didn't we switch lunches the day before? You preferred the salad over the clam chowder and we traded"

I threw my hands up "whoa there Phoebe I wouldn't threaten your life with food poisoning"

She reached over and shoved me "that's not what I meant! I mean it was your lunch that got me sick, and no one would be targeting you because no one really knows you're here. The media, dad's affiliates, no one knows which means no one would threaten your life" she looked around the car and sighed realizing no one was catching onto what she apparently did "which mean that it really was an accident! So the extra security is stupid!"

Marc shook his head in the front and it caught my attention "anything to add on Mr. Reynolds?" I asked coyly. He looked back and me and smirked "just that we have ourselves a detective Miss Valentine"

My face scrunched up in distaste "don't call me that! Call me Natalia!"

"Anything you say _Miss_ Natalia" he exaggerated the miss part and it struck a nerve with me; I blew him the bird and sat back in my seat. "So what do you have against dresses anyway?" he asked turning back to the front "isn't every girl excited about homecoming?"

Phoebe giggled "She needs two dresses, my grandparents are having a fundraiser tomorrow night so we might as well kill two birds with one stone" then she looked over at me "and Steven Hash of all people asked you to homecoming, you're going to be the star couple of the night" she looked away dreamily "I wonder if Daniel will be jealous?"

I felt my face redden "why would he? Steven and I are just childhood friends. That's it nothing more. And plus, it's not like Daniels showed any interest in me since that day. It's been a whole two weeks and no word" I faced the window feeling a little down about the rejection.

"Don't worry Natalia, if Daniel doesn't know what he's missing we will just show him" she winked "I'm sure we can find you a date for tomorrow"

"I don't want a date" I was sulking now; I was new to this whole interest in guys now. Daniel seemed like a great candidate for a first crush but maybe I was setting the bar too high? And then there was Teddy… Wait. What? I shook my head Teddy wasn't even an option why would I think otherwise?

_"Natalia?" he asked with a hoarse sleepy voice_

_"Yeah…sorry" I didn't know what else to say and even sorry didn't seem to fit._

_He shook his head and stretched. "We should get back" he mumbled standing up and making his way to the stairs, he turned back when he noticed I didn't follow him "you coming?"_

_I nodded and got up quickly following him down to the first floor of the boat house, staring at his back the questions began to race in my head. I couldn't help but ask the one that had bothered me the most "you aren't going to ask about what happened?" he kept walking and opened the door waiting for me to step out after him._

_When he saw that I wanted an answer before following him out he sighed "is it my business?" slowly I shook my head "there is your answer, you have things that you obviously don't want people to know or you wouldn't have run away"_

That day in the boat house he seemed like a totally different person, he wasn't teasing or rude. Almost like a big brother? Maybe? I really wouldn't know since I've never had one and it's not the same feeling I have with Steven.

"Maybe Steven can be your escort?" Phoebe's voice piped in.

I shook my head "I already told you Steven and I are just friends, I wouldn't want to do anything to lead him on past that" I loved the guy but not more than a friend I knew that for sure.

"Then how about me?" Marc said from the front seat, Sebastian's head jerked sideways for a minute before returning to the road. I caught the quick look of disapproval in his face though, Marc continued on "it will be like killing two birds with one stone, you don't have to look for an escort or show up dateless and I can do my job up close and personal rather than from across the yard"

I looked up to him, he did make a point and it would save me a headache, and I can't lie and say that Marc isn't a handsome man. Plus we get along, so I wouldn't be uncomfortable or stuffy trying to be calm cool and collected in front of a real date.

"Okay" I said making up my mind, no Phoebe jerked her head towards me in disapproval. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and began texting away

"Alright, then I have to approve your dress then" he said winking from the front seat. I blushed and looked away from him "As if" I retorted

Soon my phone vibrated.

(**A.N **okay so I am going to do texting back and forth now, so _**bold italics **_will be texts _for now)_

_**You know dad will have a fit right? **_

I rolled my eyes_**. Your dad scares a lot of people but now me…well not all the time anyway. Plus don't you think he would appreciate it? He is always super protective of everyone.**_

Now she looked up and rolled her eyes at me._** He's not blind Natalia; I think everyone has noticed Marc has a thing for you. It's not good to fraternize with security. **_

Marc has a thing for me? I shook my head and started typing back_**. Your reading way too much into this, and aren't you the one who is always on my case about dating?**_

She wrote back pretty fast_**. Someone your own age!**_

Now I was getting a little peeved_**. Daniel is six years older than me Marc is only Five years and three months…**_

…_**How do you even know that? O.0**_

I giggled_**. He told me.**_

From the corner of my eye I could see her straighten up_**. So you two have been seeing each other behind my back? How romantic! **_

I should have seen this coming._** No, we just spoke the day you got sick and have been since then. It's not like our conversations have gone anywhere beyond small talk.**_

_**Fine, but I have my eye on you!**_

I believed it; I decided to relax the rest of the way to Seattle.

**XoXoXoX**

Dress Shopping was not as easy as I had originally thought. Apparently the fundraiser was a black and white event. So I thought it would be a little easier.

I wanted to go with a simple strapless black sweetheart neckline dress but Phoebe and Marc were having none of that. They both forced me into a white toga looking dress. It was stunning really, it was one shouldered and at the top of the one shoulder was a gorgeous gold piece that made the simple white dress beautiful.

It wasn't my taste but they insisted so I really had no choice. I picked up a pair of gold pumps to match no necklace since the gold shoulder was enough decoration I opted for a plain gold cuff and tear drop chandelier earing's.

For homecoming I picked out a nude colored dress with gold accent to it, also a one shoulder dress. I kept the same jewelry and picked out a pair of nude colored pumps with two black bows decorating the top of them. I sent a picture to Steven who agreed almost automatically.

Phoebe was a whole other story. Whereas I was easy and fast she had us there almost into the evening.

She finally settled on a black strapless gown with a thick white stripe running diagonally across the bottom of the dress, white heels with silver scent to them. Diamond studded earrings a very decorative diamond necklace and a sapphire ring decorated with diamonds around it.

As for her homecoming dress she picked a short red dress with the top half black and It hung close to her body, she picked up a pair of black tie up pumps and decided she would be getting jewelry another day.

_(copy and paste this link to see the dresses and jewelry display saving_new_shade_costumes/set?id=60847226)_

Instead of going home Phoebe decided that we should have dinner in Seattle with Teddy. So after a quick phone call I found myself at some fancy restaurant completely drained and waiting for Teddy. Marc and Sebastian would be waiting for us outside.

"I think you are going to look stunning" Phoebe said putting down her menu "your dress is so simple it screams elegance and I can already imagine you with some subtle gold makeup and your curly piled high in an up do. It's going to be beautiful!" she squealed

"What's going to be beautiful?" I looked back to see Teddy standing behind me staring at Phoebe.

"Hello Teddy" I said quietly. He nodded towards me and walked over to Phoebe planting a small kiss on the top of her head "Like I said what's going to be beautiful?"

"Natalia" she said excitedly as she watched him take a seat between us. "We just bought both her dresses for the fundraiser and homecoming"

He nodded uncaringly as he looked over the menu "I see" he mumbled. I felt a little bit agitated that he didn't seem to take any interest in the topic. Was I not that big a deal in the world of Theodore Grey? "those things are so boring, Grandma needs to switch it up" he put his menu down and looked at me "don't worry you will have a date by the end of the night, she will most likely trick you into the auction portion of the night where men buy a dance with the women and if no one bids on you I promise I will"

Now I was pissed. He made it seem like I was atrocious, like I put off men everywhere. I picked up my menu finally and started to look it over "sorry to say but I don't think my _date _would appreciate if I auctioned off one of his dances Theodore"

I heard sputtering and looked up to see Phoebe holding a hand over her mouth but in laughter I looked to Teddy to see him wiping his face with a napkin "What date?" he asked accusingly.

I looked back to my menu "His name is Marc" I said simply.

"Reynolds?" he now sounded amused "That's not a date Natalia, that's babysitting"

I slammed my menu down and glared at him "Don't open your mouth if you haven't got anything good to say Teddy, it's not really cute!"

Phoebe now erupted in laughter and struck both her brother and me silent. We both watched as she clutched her stomach in pain from laughing so hard. She tried talking in between her giggles. "You two _giggle_ are _giggle_ like toddlers fighting over a toy!"

Her laughter seemed to break the mood and the rest of the dinner went on like normally, me and Teddy avoided talk about the fundraiser and tried to talk normally. We said our good byes and left for the night. Soon enough I was asleep in my bed.

**XoXoXoX**

"Vincent dear, let me go to the fundraiser with you" a woman sat on her bed as she watched her husband pack his back and tuxedo.

"Karin, you can't miss the meeting with China tomorrow, you now better that better than I do" he sighed as he stared at his wife "I will be back Sunday night. Usually you're more than ready to spend time apart, why so pushy this time?"

Karin stood up and wrapped her arms around Vincent's middle section "Can't a wife be a little spoiled?"

He pulled himself away from her and walked to the door to the closet "You don't even like the Grey's, you've said so every time you had a meeting with them" he pulled out some more clothes "it's two days and you're staying here in New York, no questions asked"

Karin glared at her husband's back. She bit her lip and kept quiet until he left the room to bathe. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Miss Sanchez" a voice answered automatically

"Vincent is going to Seattle to the damn fundraiser, make sure you keep that damn brat away from my husband" she hissed

"Understood" and then the line went dead.

**XoXoXoX**

Looking into the mirror I didn't recognize the woman staring back at me. She was beautiful, her green eyes were so much more pronounced with the gold eye shadow decorating them. Her usually messy and unmanageable curls were neatly and strategically place in a messy bun high up on her head making her come across more adult like. The dress she was wearing looked nothing like the one Phoebe picked out for me now that it was on. They stylist the Grey's had hired had just left finally after helping me with the final touches.

I felt like I was going to cry, I didn't look like myself, I looked like my mother. I walked over to my vanity and opened a small draw wear the only picture of her I had laid. Tonight I looked like Selena Valentine, not Natalia.

A feeling of pride filled me; my mother was a beautiful woman. I can't help but feel prideful looking like her.

"Natalia"

I looked up to catch Ana walking into my room, fully dressed in a beautiful midnight black sequin dress. She stopped in her steps and gapped at me, I felt my face redden "it's too much isn't it?" I asked feeling embarrassed

"No, no, no dear" she finally smiled "you just look so different, you're a beautiful girl normally with no effort but now…you just look stunning" she smiled and walked over to me placing both hands on my shoulders. "All the guys there are going to fall on their faces staring at you"

Now I was really red, I wasn't used to such compliments. Luckily there was a knock at the door and I was relived to break the awkwardness of the situation. Phoebe stepped into the room, her auburn hair pulled into a low side bun that screamed sophistication.

Once her eyes fell on me I knew the awkwardness was going to continue. As if on cue she squealed and ran across the room enveloping me into a hug "oh my god Natalia! I told you that dress was perfect! You look like a Greek goddess!"

Ana's laugh filled the room and my face broke out into a smile of its own. I hugged her back and then pulled away "Me? Look at you? Who knew Phoebe Grey queen of the teens could look so sophisticated? You look so much older!"

She laughed "I guess we're a dangerous duo then"

"I agree" Ana said looking over us with that motherly smile I am becoming quite fond of. "you're going to be even more dangerous if you push your father's temper anymore, he has been waiting for a half hour and you know how he feels about being on time" she made her way out the room.

I know when she said 'your father' she was talking to Phoebe, but for a second I thought she was addressing the two of us. Looking over them both I felt a sense of family, and I had come to love them like a real mother and sister. That's not bad right?

Rounding the corner to the stairs I looked down to see Christian talking with Marc and another boy I was assuming to be Phoebe's date. She did say something about bringing a boy from her class. He must have heard us coming because he stopped and looked up at us make our way down the stairs.

The look that came over him was something I couldn't explain. He broke out into a huge smile but I couldn't place exactly what it portrayed, pride? Love? Adoration? I had to look away because it was almost overwhelming.

I looked to Marc and that wasn't a great idea either, his jaw was slightly slack and his eyes never left me. We neared the bottom of the stairs and his stare was so intense it distracted me, my foot slipped on the last step and I stumbled forward.

I expected to collide with the floor but instead fell into a pair of secure warm arms. I looked up into a pair of familiar crystal blue eyes and I was lost in a trance. "You okay?" he asked I nodded and steadied myself. I had to admit, seeing him all dressed up in his black tux with matching black bowtie made me a little weak in the knees. I realized he asked me a question "Yes, thank you Teddy"

"Teddy dear!" Ana called and the trance was broken she walked over to Teddy and held him in a motherly hug "I thought you weren't going to make it?" she asked I thought I caught his eyes make their way to me for a second before he responded to her question "I have my reason's for coming"

She smiled "whatever the reason is I am always happy to see you"

Christian cleared his throat and we all looked to him almost instinctively, when Christian Grey demanded attention, he got it. "I think this calls for a family photo"

"As do I" Ana agreed pulling out a camera "Marc dear? If you don't mind?"

Marc took the camera "I never mind Mrs. Grey" he said smoothly. Ana took Christian's hand and they both stood at the base of the stairs Teddy and Phoebe stood between them and Marc pointed the camera.

Ana suddenly gave me a look I didn't understand "Natalia dear…what are you doing?" she asked

I shrugged "I don't know what you mean" I answered honestly.

Christian reached out and snatched my hand placing me between Phoebe and Teddy "She means what are you doing over there when she called a family Photo" he said as if he were speaking to a child.

After understanding what he said a feeling of warmth filled me from head to toe. The feeling was so overwhelming that after I managed a smile for the picture tears made their way to my eyes.

Teddy was the first to notice and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to me and leading me to the front door he called back to his family "Natalia is riding with me"

I heard a few questions asked but he ignored them and led me to his car, opening the door for me. I stepped in and sat quietly letting the feeling subside slowly. Teddy was next to me now and we were on our way to Dr. Trevely's house.

"Thank you for not making a big deal about this" I said softly, from the corner of my eye I can see him shrug. We rode the rest of the way in a comfortable silence and soon enough we were at our destination. Instead of giving the car to valet Teddy parked it himself and we just sat in the car.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"It's nothing bad" I said quickly

"I never said it was" he responded "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" and he reached for the door handle.

"I was just overwhelmed by the feeling your family gives me"

His hand stopped and he turned to look at me as I looked at him "do you not like it? I can ask them to lay off a bit"

I shook my head "it's not that at all" I stopped and bit my lip, a habit I was now picking up from Phoebe he reached down and caught my chin in his hand taking me by surprise.

"Don't bite your lip and finish what you were saying, I can't help out if I don't understand the situation" the sudden contact of skin sent a jolt through my body and my face reddened.

"Marc told me Christian hired him under the contract of protecting his daughter, and now the family photo thing" I shook my head feeling the warm sensation fill my heart again "I've never had a family…it just feels so warm that I was over taken with emotion" I smiled and looked up at him "they were tears of pure joy"

Teddy's face was frozen and he was silent. Did I say something wrong? He must have caught on to what he was doing and looked to have regained composure. He opened his mouth to say something but my door was suddenly opened.

Marc was staring down at me with a smirk, he leaned down to look at Teddy "I'll be taking my date now" he announced and pulled me up and out of the car.

**Yay! I absolutely love the small Teddy Natalia moment at the end! The next chapter is going to be full of fundraiser madness! Vincent and Natalia meet? Maybe. Will she participate at the auction? Who will get that dance? I can't wait to post that one! Let me know what you think! As always thank you for reading and keeping up with this story!**


	8. It's nice to meet you

**Okay so this chapter is going to be a fun one, many things are going to happen and the beginning of a love square? Kudos to Rachel, she took the plot almost right out of my hands haha. I wanted to write this one so bad I had to post it early.**

**Chapter eight: it's nice to meet you **

The cool autumn air took me by surprise especially after being in the heated car with Teddy, I shivered a little. Marc put his arm around my shoulder and I looked up at him questioningly.

"Just until we get into the tent" he winked "couldn't let my date catch a cold on my watch, plus I'm pretty sure that makes me fail as your guardian too"

I laughed a little and welcomed the warmth I peeked over my shoulder to see Teddy standing by the car watching us leave and I felt a little strange. "That was a little rude you know" I said turning back to Marc "you didn't have to suddenly take me out the car like that"

It was his turn to look at me questioningly "Did you want to stay there?" I shrugged "We were talking, nothing serious but still. Didn't your Navy seals teach you any etiquette?" I pinched his side playfully

He grabbed my hand; a boyish grin playing across his lips "They did, they also taught me that when another guy makes a move on your girl you prevent anything from happening"

My face flushed and I looked to see him still holding my hand "you act like this is a real date" I pulled my hand away slowly "you're working remember?"

Marc nodded "Sorry, your right" he pulled away slightly but kept his arm wrapped around me until we reached the front door. "Your family is waiting for us in the house. Christian said he wanted to introduce you to some very important people before we head to the back"

Walking into the house I saw Ana and Phoebe talking with four beautiful women. Ana saw me coming and I recognized one of the women as Grace. She smiled warmly and made her way to Marc and I, she pulled me into a warm hug. "A pleasure to see you again Natalia, I must say you look dazzling tonight"

"Thank you Dr. Trevelyn" I replied

"It's Grace dear, or nana if you prefer" she pushed a loose curl behind my ear lovingly and for the millionth time that night I felt warm inside. She looked to Marc "and you are?"

"Marc Reynolds ma'am" he extended his hand and when she placed her hand in his he smoothly brought it up so his lips and left a light kiss on her knuckles "Pleasure to meet you"

She smiled "Pleasure is all mine young man, and may I ask how you know our little Natalia?"

"I am her guardian," he saw her confused look and continued to explain, by now the other women along with Phoebe and Ana had come over to listen in "we have become quite close while I've been under employment with Mr. Grey, so when she had announced that she was dateless I couldn't just leave her alone. What kind of man would I be if I did that?"

Ana smiled and looked between the two of us, Phoebe was practically bouncing with excitement. Grace just smiled and looked back to me "well dear aren't you lucky to have a friend like that?" I nodded not trusting my voice to speak right now. "Let me introduce you, this is Katharine my daughter in law, she married Christian's brother Elliot."

She pointed to a very beautiful woman who gave be a look over. I felt like she was inspecting me for some reason. I extended my hand to her "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Grey" I said politely. Again all she did was continue to stare at my hand as if she was contemplating if she should take it or not. Now it was getting awkward, before I had a chance to pull my hand back after this woman has made it clear she didn't want anything to do with me someone else took it.

A blonde hair blue eyed girl around my age, she gave me a dazzling smile as she shook my hand politely. "Ava Grey, excuse my mother, she thinks because she is editor and chief at one of New York's biggest magazine's she needs to analyze everyone in her life." She pulled me closer "Her therapist thinks she has the lines between work and home severely crossed" now she gave a dramatic sigh "I really worry for her"

"Ava Anastasia!" Katharine called out offended. Grace, Ana, Phoebe, and the other woman laughed at Ava's antics.

Grace put her hands around her granddaughter and smiled "And over here is my daughter Mia" I looked to the dark haired beauty. She seemed tons nicer then Katharine and her warm inviting smile won me over. I hesitated extending my hand again though; she must have seen that because she initiated a handshake first.

With an inward sigh I took her hand and smiled "Nice to meet you Mia" Mia shook my hand enthusiastically "It's a pleasure to meet you! I've been dying to meet you since Theodore told me about you"

My automatic response was halted at her ending statement. "Teddy?"

She nodded "Yes, we met up for brunch last week and he told me all about your heroic antics, saving Phoebe and not even bothering to ask for a reward even after you found out about her family." She looked me over from head to toe "He wasn't exaggerating about your beauty either"

I could have sworn if I didn't have a joint connecting my jaw to my scull I am one hundred percent sure it would have been on the ground at this point. I think they were waiting for some sort of response but I was drawing up blanks. Teddy? Told someone else I was beautiful?

"Aunt Mia don't push it" my head jerked back to see Teddy himself walking in through the door "when you asked of her looks I only told you she was decent" he gave me his cocky smirk and I felt the rage boil deep within. I should have guessed as much!

Mia's laugh rang out "Decent might as well be Greek goddess in Theodore language" I looked back to her and she seemed completely at ease "He has never so much as given a girl a side glance never mind a compliment"

Looking back at Teddy I caught him looking at me and I was at a loss for words, before I could think of anything to say an arm draped over me I looked up to see Marc smiling down at me "Well then, if the ever so stoic Theodore Grey thinks your beautiful I must be the luckiest guy here tonight"

Immediately the rage faded into embarrassment from the very outward compliment. Mia squealed in what I am going to assume to be glee "what I would give to be young again!"

"I don't think I could handle you young again" a voice called out.

We all turned to see Christian walking into the room followed by four strange men. He smiled at everyone in the room then his attention turned to me "Natalia, I would like to introduce you to more members of our family" Marc stepped away as Christian came forward and placed both hands on my shoulders turning me to face the men "this is Carrick my father, Elliot my brother, Ethan my brother in law and Mia's husband, and finally Thomas my nephew. He is Mia and Ethan's son"

"It's such a pleasure to meet all of you" I said honestly. If they were family to the Grey's they must be great people. After everything that they have done for me these people could throw stones at me and I would still tolerate it if not for Ana's and Christian's sake.

Carrick was the first to come forward and envelope I in a hug, I instantly froze in place. The panic was instantaneous and I tried my best to hold it back. I felt him flinch against me and pull back almost as fast as he had come "Forgive my forwardness, I was just overwhelmed to meet the brave young lady who saved my granddaughter" I felt myself settle but still felt slightly jittery from the sudden contact.

"Please, anyone would have done it" I smiled to try and ease him a bit; he seemed a little guilty for some reason. He smiled back in return and the other man Elliot stepped forward.

"It's not true" he smirked "many people would have turned a blind eye and left the premises" he extended his hand and I took it "on behalf of this whole family I thank you"

"Okay enough of the introductions I am sure Natalia is tired of being modest" Katharine said chiming in "let's get to the tent before they start the festivities without us" and she turned to leave

"By all means Kavanagh you can go on ahead" Christian called after her I don't know if I was the only one to catch the ice in his voice but it sent shivers down my back. She threw a side glance at him and left the room in what I am going to call a classy tantrum.

"Forgive my wife" Elliot said looking at her retreating form "we worry for her mental health" I burst out into laughter at what he said. It was almost what Ava had said; apparently she caught on to because she soon joined me. She sent a high five my way which I returned "I like her uncle Christian"

"I think we all do" Ana said smiling at me. Grace clapped her hands together and announced that we should all get going because dinner was going to be served. So we all followed her out but she stopped me and asked if everyone else could go ahead and we would meet them. Once they were all out of the room she turned to me.

"How have you been dear?" I knew she was talking about the incident with my father back at the hospital. She had been there to see it all happen. Something about her made me feel safe, life with Ana she just radiated a motherly feeling that I couldn't resist.

"It's been an adjustment" I shrugged and started fiddling with my hands "I mean what my father said about not being me real father did strike a serious nerve and of course I have been curious but I don't think I want to peruse that"

She came forward and took both my hands forcing me to look her I the eye "Are you afraid?" I nodded "of finding out?"

I shook my head "no not of that, I don't think I really care. I am afraid if I bring it up to Christian he will feel like I am being ungrateful. He and Ana have given me so much, they took me away from that life and in such a short time I really imagine that they are my family but…" I was at a loss for words.

"You feel like perusing your birth father will make them feel like you don't appreciate what they have done for you?" I looked at her shocked, she had taken the words right out of my mouth and I nodded silently. "Trust me when I say they will feel the furthest from that. I think they would both be hurt that you didn't peruse this because of them, and I am sure Christian will use all of his resources to help you"

"Do you really think so?" I was hopeful and her smile reassured me "Now what I this I hear about your singing voice?" I groaned and cursed Phoebe under my breath.

**XoXoXoX**

_Days like this I want to drive away Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade You chewed me up and spit me out Like I was poison in your mouth You took my light, you drained me down That was then and this is now Now look at me_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Throw your sticks and stones Throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_ "That was perfect!" Shawn was clapping his hands and I groaned. "You will make a perfect Maria, your pitch is perfect!"_

_I climbed off the stage and grabbed my bags "Mr. Shawn I really am glad you think so but I have too much to do, I can't just pick up the lead in the school play" I turned to him "I sang like you wanted me to now can I go?"_

_He smirked and I didn't like the look on his face "Miss Valentine, I heard from a little birdie that you are applying to Cornell" I looked up at him and from the corner or my eye saw movement. Looking over I saw Phoebe stepping out on to the stage and realized this was a setup "I have a very influential friend at Cornell" he continued "you play Maria in the play I tell him all about your incredible scholastic skills"_

_ "Phoebe!" I yelled out looking at her in annoyance._

_ "I'm sorry!" she whined looking apologetic "Mr. Shawn said if I didn't get a new lead for the play he would tell daddy about how I skipped school to go shopping with my aunt! And I heard you singing in the shower one day!"_

_I palm faced myself sighing deeply and finally staring at the ever so conniving Mr. Shawn "Fine" I muttered snatching up the script he held out for me and stomping out of the room._

**XoXoXoX**

"I was Framed" I mumbled. Grace put a hand on my shoulder "we can discuss this later now let us go enjoy the rest of the night" she stopped "though I did miscalculate something"

"Miscalculated something?" I asked as we stopped outside the door staring out into the lawn where the huge tent was.

"I didn't expect you to have two men already perusing you tonight or I wouldn't have invited poor Daniel" and with that said she started walking away from me.

"Daniel?" I called after her but she didn't turn "Grace! You invited Daniel?" I could hear her giggle as she walked away and I knew she was ignoring me. I laughed my nerves now completely jumbled and ran up to her as we walked the rest of the way in silence.

As soon as we walked into the tent Carrick walked over to us and led is to a long table I was assuming was the head table. Grace and Carrick sat in the middle Christian, Ana, Teddy, Phoebe, her date, Marc and I sat on their left. Elliot, Katharine, Ave, Mia, Thomas and Ethan sat to their right. The table was positioned on the side of the dance floor, the other tables to the right of ours, and the stage aligned with the dance floor on our right. It was surprisingly warm and I felt more relaxed then when I was outside. In a sea of this many important and beautiful people I felt like I could blend in and not be noticed.

I did have a nagging feeling like someone was staring at me but I dismissed it as not important, I am sure there are people wondering who is the plane Jane sitting up with the prestigious Grey's. When the food came I looked to my left where Phoebe sat making sure to mimic her movements so I didn't make a fool of myself. Marc sniggered a few times and I sent a few elbow jabs to quiet him a few times. We both laughed and out of all people I felt most comfortable with him. We were both not a part of this world so we both sought comfort in each other in a sense.

Suddenly Phoebe snatched me away and pulled me away from the table a mischievous smile playing at her lips. "What are you doing now?" I whined. I have come to dream her smirk it meant she had something fun in mind…and her fun was usually my pain.

"You'll see" she sang as she pulled me behind the stage. Ana, Mia, and other girls soon followed and I was severely confused.

"What's going on?" I asked Ana who seemed at ease.

"This is the auction of the night; it starts the dancing after dinner" she explained, she must have read the look on my face because she continued to explain "women auction off their first dance, and all the proceeds go to charity"

"What! I never agreed to this" I said panicking.

"No one ever does" she laughed and pulled me on to stage with her, I noticed all the other girls had already stepped on to the stage and were lined up me being at the end of the line.

Soon an announcer walked in to the stage decked out in a very flattering tuxedo "good evening everyone, and thank you for joining us for our annual fundraiser. My name is Andrew and I will be your announcer for the night. Once again Carrick and Grace Grey have welcomed us into their home to support the no child left behind organization." The room applauded and I joined in to be polite "as tradition serves all these beautiful women have offered their first dance of the evening up for bidding. All the proceedings will be donated to our organization as it has been every year"

He turned to face all the girls and waved his hand as if to show us off "Now I don't know if it is just me but this year's group of lovely women seem to be exceptionally beautiful does everyone agree?" and the room erupted in applause. "Now I won't delay this any longer, I know all of you fine gentlemen can't wait to win the girl you have been eyeing. Let's start with Caroline, Caroline is a Harvard graduate currently one of the world's most promising surgeons, she also does yoga and mountain climbing. Why don't we start the bidding at one hundred?"

The bidding went up to five hundred and I was impressed, the line got immensely shorter and when Phoebe was up I could have sworn I saw Christian elbowing her date every time someone else made a bet on her. I giggled to myself. He was so over protective. Eventually he gave up and started bidding himself and won.

Ana was by far the highest bidding war between Christian and another man in the audience. Eventually Christian won at fifty thousand dollars and the strange man stepped away gracefully. When Ana got off stage Christian handed her to Carrick. He would win her just so no one else could have her.

I had so much fun watching them go at it I didn't even notice that I was the last one standing on the stage.

"And our last diamond of the night gentlemen!" he called out "Tell me beautiful, what's your name?"

"Natalia Valentine" I answered feeling incredibly awkward talking into the mic he pointed towards me. "Natalia! I love how that rolls off the tongue" he said more to the audience "And do you have any special skills you would like us to know about?" I shook my head furiously and the audience laughed

"She can sing!" Phoebe yelled from our table "Like an angel!"

Andrew turned to me a mischievous smile playing at his lips "you can sing?" I shook my head again feeling my face redden.

"Don't let her fool you" a familiar voice called out. My head snapped to a table not far away from the stage where Mr. Shawn sat. "She just got the lead Maria in a performance of West side story!"

"Shut it Mr. Shawn!" I yelled out at him fed up with his determination to make life difficult for me. I realized what I had done and clamped my hands over my mouth. Again the audience laughed.

"Sing us a little song Miss Natalia, if you don't I won't start the bidding and you will be here all night" Andrew said with a smirk. I sighed and took the mic "only on song?" I asked and he nodded. Looking out into the audience I felt my nerves jumping all over the place. "This is a little lullaby my mother used to sing to me. The lyrics are Spanish" Taking a deep breath I began to sing.

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

The tent was silent when I finished and I looked around trying to figure out if I did something wrong. Almost immediately applause ripped through the silence and my face flushed, I didn't think I had done that good. "If you're not betting on this young lady you must be blind deaf and stupid!" Andrew announced "how about we start the bidding off at one hundred?"

Marc raised his hand and I felt butterflies. "We have one hundred do I hear two?"

"One thousand" my head jerked to see Teddy holding his hand up. "Two thousand from Mr. Grey do I hear three?"

"Five thousand!" I almost fainted when I looked to see Daniel holding his hand up in the crowd "Five the bidding is at Five k. Do I hear six?"

"Ten thousand dollars!" Marc yelled out suddenly. My head was spinning Marc, Teddy and Daniel were bidding against each other? "Ten gentlemen do I hear eleven?"

"Fifteen!" Daniel yelled out "fifteen do I hear sixteen?"

"Twenty!" Teddy said calmly, unlike Marc and Daniel who were visibly anxious he seemed so collected. "Twenty thousand dollars do I hear twenty five?"

"Thirty!" Marc yelled. By now I felt like a different person, so much money for one dance? I don't think I was ever going to understand the world of money. "Thirty do I hear forty?"

"Fifty thousand dollars" Teddy said out loud "fifty gentlemen do I hear sixty?"

"Five hundred thousand dollars"

…the whole room muted at the last bid and we all turned to see a man holding up his finger. I didn't recognize him but he was sitting next to Mr. Shawn and he was very handsomely dressed "um, yes Five hundred thousand dollars, do I hear anymore bids?"

I looked to see Marc cross his arms and pull out his phone and I smirked he was like a child. Teddy and Christian seemed to be in a heated conversation as they both looked over at the man who just made an enormous bid. I think Daniel was lost in the bidding after fifteen thousand. "Sold!" Andrew yelled out breaking my concentration "To Mr. Sanchez for Five hundred thousand dollars!"

Looking over at this man I was confused, he seemed to be talking to Mr. Shawn. "Now since the auctioning is over gentlemen if you would like to collect your winnings the first dance will be starting soon"

I stepped off the stage and looked for Phoebe she was walking to her date a smile playing at her lips and Ana was already with Christian. I couldn't see Teddy anywhere and I felt my heart sink a little. Inwardly I slapped myself. It's not like Teddy would rescue me from this. I made up my mind and made my way to Mr. Shawn and his friend.

"Natalia!" he called when I got close "Let me introduce you" he said hurriedly "This is Vincent Sanchez a very close friend of mine"

"it's a pleasure to meet you" I said extending my hand, Vincent took it slowly and kissed my knuckles "the pleasure is all mine" he countered "Let us go dance"

And without another word Vincent led me out on to the dance floor. A soft guitar started playing and Andrew made a small announcement. "This was by request from out little Phoebe Grey" he said and I recognized the song to be Breathe by Faith Hill.

Vincent took my hips into his hands and my arms reached up around his neck as we slowly swayed. Something about his sent seemed so familiar to me. I looked up at him and he gave me a smiled, for one I wasn't anxious or nervous. I was completely at ease here with him.

"Hello Natalia" he said "it's nice to meet you"

I nodded "likewise" I answered "how do you know Mr. Shawn?" I asked truly curious.

"Me and Shawn have worked together for years" he stated.

"Do you teach as well?" I asked and he shook his head "Shawn I a teacher at my school" I pointed out "how do you work together if you aren't a teacher?"

"You caught me" he said with a chuckle "Shawn _used_ to work for me before teaching" I nodded and we continued to dance. "You have a beautiful voice" he commented.

I ducked my head in embarrassment "Thank you" for once I just accepted a compliment. Something about this man made me want to spill my whole life story to him.

"No I should be thanking you" I looked up at him and he continued "I work in the music industry and I have become so used to music I don't really appreciate it. Listening to you sing, I sat back and listened with my eyes closed and felt your song" he gave me a smile but it looked a little sad "I haven't felt that way in a long time"

"Well then you're welcome?" It came out sounding more like a question then anything and he chuckled again. The music slowly came to an end and he reached into his jacket and pulled out a business card. "This is my card, give me a call sometime. I would love to hear how your voice sounds in a studio"

I accepted the card and a new song began to play "it was nice meeting you Mr. Sanchez" he waved his hand at me "Call me Vince, and it was a pleasure meeting you as well" again he kissed my knuckles "until we meet again" and with that he was gone.

Soon enough Marc found me and we danced for almost an hour strait. I excused myself for a bathroom break and headed into the house. After getting myself lost for about five minutes I finally found one and got my business over with. On my way back I could see a dim light a little ways away from the tent. Call it instinct but I followed the light and could make out the familiar figure of Teddy holding a cigarette to his mouth as he sat on the rim of a fountain.

"Those aren't good for you" I called out. Why did I even come out here? Why am I even engaging in conversation?

Teddy looked up at me genuine surprise played across his face but it was gone as soon as it had gotten there. "What are you doing out here?" he asked and I could have sworn his speech sounded a little slurred.

I got closer to him "am I not allowed to be?" I asked taking a seat next to him. He just looked at me and then looked away. By now I could smell the alcohol.

"Do whatever you want" he scoffed

"Why are you always so rude?" I hissed

"That's just the way I am princess" he took another drag from his cigarette, I reached up and snatched it out of his hand.

"I said those were bad for you" I said trying to get him to lighten up.

"Give it back" he ordered

I giggled and shook my head, Teddy reached for it and I just pulled my hand further away. Suddenly he grabbed my head and forced his lips to mine. I was momentarily taken by surprise. The intensity behind this kiss, the urgency. I felt something deep within me fill with adrenaline and I attempted to return the kiss but before I had a chance Teddy had pulled back and in his hand was the cigarette. Looking at the smug look on his face I realized it was a trick to get his cigarette back and it had nothing to do with me at all.

My hand went up to my mouth "That was dirty" I managed feeling tears well up in my eyes. He wasn't looking at me but at the cigarette which had burned out "I never said I played nice" he commented.

I reached out and slapped him before I even knew I did it, the tears started falling as he looked at me in shock "That was my first kiss you ass hole!" I hissed and turned to run away. I thought I heard him hiss 'shit' but I didn't pay much attention. I need to get away!

**So this by far has been my longest chapter and I wanted to get the whole fundraiser in one chapter like I said I was so anxious to write this I had to post it early! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Fever

**Thank you for all the great responses to my last chapter! Again I had to get writing right away because of all the fantastic reviews, they really do motivate me! Now the story is about to make a turn in events, no more getting adjusted to the Grey's and things will certainly heat up with Teddy, Natalia, and Marc in the next few chapters, our antagonist is going to start making moves too over the next few chapters. **

**Chapter nine: Fever**

"Marc?" I spoke into the phone "Can you take me home? I'm waiting by the car"

"Sure thing, I'm on my way" he responded and the call ended

The wind blew ever so slightly and I wrapped my arms around myself. I don't know what force draws me to Teddy but I wish it would just go. He's no good for me; All he ever does is hurt me. The boathouse incident is unexplainable but I can't sit here thinking he is really like that when it's painfully obvious he is the heartless jerk he acts like. I kicked a pebble at my feet and waited silently.

"So you're leaving with Marc?"

I looked up to see Teddy. My eyes looked to his hands and saw the cigarette was gone…not like I cared anymore. "Go away Theodore" I said quietly. "I won't bother you anymore so can you just do me this favor and go" this tone of voice. I scared myself, it was the monotone voice I used when I was talking to my father.

"You never call me Theodore" it was a statement, he started pushing something around with his foot "I'm sorry about what happened back there"

Another gust of wind, this one much stronger then the last blew by and I held onto myself even tighter. It was really getting cold, fall was almost here. "Here" he went to pull me to him but I pulled back right away "Stop being a brat!" he said a little more forcefully "you'll catch a cold I'll just hold you until your precious Marc gets here" and he reached for me again.

"No!" I hissed standing my ground "I rather get pneumonia then go near you Theodore!"

Now he was mad, I could see his whole face change "it was one stupid kiss stop reading into things!" he yelled

"My first kiss!" I yelled back "My first kiss was stolen by some drunken asshole who never even gave a shit! That's a great memory to have!" I shoved him away "I hate you!"

He was quiet as he digested my words "Good, hate me" he mumbled "I'm sure Marc would have been more caring, maybe made it a story book first kiss" he grimaced.

"Marc would have forced himself on me like that you pig!" I was a little quieter when I said this. As much as I hated Teddy for what he had done I wasn't going to cause a scene and give him a bad image.

"You bastard!"

Both me and Teddy looked to see Marc marching to us "Marc!" I was surprised he was here had he heard? He walked up to me and looked me over "Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded he turned to Teddy and before I knew what was happening his fist had met Theodore's face.

"Marc no!" I yelled out and grabbed his hand he looked back at me "Let go!" he ordered with a voice I couldn't recognize. He sounded so cold and it scared me but again I didn't falter. "No! I'm ordering you to back down!"

His arm stiffened in my hands and he looked at me like I had grown an extra head "You order me?" he asked "priceless" he hissed and let go of Teddy "You step out of line again I won't hesitate marring that pretty little face Grey" he threatened and turned to start walking to the car.

I watched him go and turned to Teddy "Are you okay?" I reached out and laid a hand on his cheek. It was warm under my touch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for him to hear that" I lowered my hand and turned to start walking to the car.

"I don't understand you" he called. Looking back I saw that he looked extremely confused "after what I did to you, you should be happy that he hit me"

God this guy didn't know me at all. "Hurting people never solves anything" I turned and walked the rest of the way to the car.

**XoXoXoX**

"And he didn't say anything in the car?" Phoebe asked the next day as we ate lunch in the city. I nodded as I played with the food on my plate. "That's so odd. I mean Teddy and his behavior. I have never known him to act like that and I hope you don't hold any of this against him"

"No I understand" I gave her a weak smile "I provoked it, I should have known better then to try and give Theodore a lesson where there wasn't anything to be learned"

"Why do you keep doing that?" and I was caught off guard "do what?" I asked honestly "Ever since you met Teddy you called him Teddy but ever since last night you have been calling him Theodore"

"It's his name" I shrugged I didn't see the big deal about this.

"It just seems like he's a stranger to you" she took a sip of her drink "I mean you didn't even call him Theodore when you met him it was like you were instantly comfortable calling him by his nick name" she lowered her head "he told me he liked that"

"I don't think Theodore is going to like anything I do for a long time" the though depressed me and I dropped my head to the table. "I am severely confused"

"Do you like my brother?" Phoebe asked suddenly. My head jerked up and I stared at her, shocked that she had asked that question "Or do you like Marc?"

"Neither" I answered automatically feeling my face redden. I started picking at my food again hoping she wouldn't notice. Phoebe could make a gain of sand into a mountain the size of Mount Everest and that was putting it lightly.

"Well regardless of how you feel both of them are smitten with you, what ever happened to Daniel?" she asked changing the subject. I choked on my food realizing what she had said about Marc and Teddy liking me. "You okay?" she asked handing me my drink.

I took a sip and regained my composure "the furthest thing your brother feels about me is smitten." I said finally

"Oh, so you're worried about that?" she asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

"No!" I defended

"You like Teddy don't you!" she accused smiling as if she had just won a gold medal in this year's Olympics. "It's psych 101 Natalia. I brought up three different guys and the first one you mentioned was Teddy!"

By now my blush was evident and I sighed "I don't know" I admitted depressed and slumping back into my seat. "When it comes to him I don't feel like myself. I don't know why he randomly pops up into my head. It's not like he is even remotely nice to me" I scoffed "he is rude and arrogant all he does is give me snide comments and to get a decent compliment out of that guy is impossible" I sighed as I looked at her.

"So you don't know if you like him?" she asked looking confused

"Shouldn't you know?" I smirked "you're the psychologist between the two of us"

Phoebe threw her hands up in surrender "I'm only on chapter six in class" we both laughed and enjoyed the rest of our lunch. Soon we were up and making our way to a shop to get some shopping done. There was a ski trip coming up that the Grey's go on every year after thanks giving. Apparently this started after Phoebe turned five and they haven't stopped meaning even if I haven't stepped on a ski a day in my life I was forced to go.

Shopping for ski gear was a good distraction for me, later on we found ourselves at the hair salon getting ready for homecoming that night. I had given Marc the night off, mainly because he seemed absolutely livid about me letting Teddy go last night.

"Oh shoot!" Phoebe called as she pulled out her phone, "the makeup artist who I hired was in an accident and has a broken foot. Traveling will be a pain for her" she gave me a desperate look "she said if we can get out make up done in the city? But that cuts about an hour of getting ready time"

I sat back in my chair looking at my cute messy side bun and an idea struck me "We can send Steven to get the dresses and pick us up from the city and head straight to the venue"

Her face lit up with glee "you're so right! And he can come with Brandon and its set. I will call Teddy and see if he will mind us getting ready at his place!" I froze at her last statement. Seeing Teddy so soon after what happened wasn't as settling as I would like it to be. She must have read the look on my face because she waved her hand nonchalantly "He's never home, its school or his internship. That's why we never get to see him" I nodded feeling bad as she made the call.

Did I like Teddy? I don't see Teddy, we don't spend time together and when we do it's not always pleasant. Then I think about the boathouse and can't help but think he's different. Phoebe nudged me and I looked up "He said that was fine, strange though"

"What's strange?" I asked

She shrugged "He said he was going to be studying all day so he wouldn't bother us" as she paid the tab she looked to be in thought "He never passes up an opportunity to harass me" she shrugged "it must be a big test coming up"

I was conflicted. Part of me wanted to see him and another part of me wanted to stay as far as possible away from him. After what happened with the kiss I just wanted to forget it. If he had been sober, or if It weren't a part of a scheme to get that damn cigarette back, would I still been as mad and hurt?

The drive to his apartment was filled with these similar thoughts. Call me naïve or foolish but I never got involved with guys for a reason. Seeing the terrible ways my dad trash talked my mother's life and the way he treated me made me think that there was no point in getting married. I promised myself I wouldn't be stupid. There would be one exception and that was going to be for the first guy who made me feel loved.

I knew a long time ago that a prince charming just was not a part of my story. That didn't mean that I had lost hope. Sure being realistic saved me a ton of headaches from idiot jocks who just wanted to get in my pants but I can't say I didn't want someone to be strong for me for a change.

"We're here!" Phoebe sang and jumped out of the car before Sebastian had a chance to grab the door for her. He gave me a grateful smile as I waited for him to come over and open the door for me. When we made it up to Teddy's apartment we saw that the makeup artist was already there, poor thing was in a uncomfortable looking cast.

"Let's get started!" she said cheerfully and began with me first.

XoXoXoX

I looked at myself in the mirror a little surprised. I looked so much older and again, so much like my mom with this makeup. Phoebe and I were both already done with makeup and my hair was in curls half up and the other in a small messy bun. Phoebe was getting her hair done now and I had gone to the bathroom to sneak a peek.

Steven and Brandon had both made it here with time to spare so I put my dress on and now I had to see the final product.

As promised Teddy hadn't made an appearance all afternoon, again I felt conflicted about that. Being in the same apartment as him and not seeing him unsettled me greatly. I ignored the feeling and gave myself another look over. Would my mom be happy to see me like this? Would she be upset that I had left dad to survive on his own?

I bit my lip as I thought about him. Should I go see if he is still alive? How he is doing? If he can tell me anything about my real dad? I know he was far from an ok dad but he was the man who raised a kid who wasn't his even if it wasn't something you'd read out of parenting magazine.

"I told you to stop biting your lip"

I jumped and turned to see Teddy leaning against the door frame lazily staring at me. "Theodore" I whispered

He smirked "So it's still Theodore?" I opened my mouth to say something when a whine interrupted me. I looked down to see a huge blue eyed Alaskan husky looking up at Teddy with its ears pulled back. Teddy reached down and ruffled the fur between its ears and smiled at it "I said I was fine, stop hovering"

When Teddy looked back up at me I noticed right away how face was flushed and his eyes looked slightly droopy. "Were you just exorcising?" I asked. Teddy looked a little thrown off by my sudden unrelated question but he shook his head. I bit my lip as I weighed if I should feel his forehead, Teddy looked sick.

"Your lip Natalia" he said, I ignored him and took a quick step forward so we were closer and reached my hand up to his forehead. Just as I thought, he had a fever.

Teddy froze under my touch and I looked up at him and I stared at him accusingly taking my hand back and placing it on my hip "you've been sick all day not studying!" a guilty look took over his handsome features and I didn't need to hear a verbal confirmation. I sighed and grabbed his hand and started walking "which way is your room?"

"um…upstairs last room on the right" I nodded and lead him up to his room, I had to stop when I opened the door though. It was huge, a plain white bed sat against one wall and it faced the huge glass wall that had to have the best view of Seattle I have ever seen. "What are you doing" he asked and I looked back remembering my mission.

I walked Teddy to his bed and left him at the foot. He just stared back at me dumbly "you really can't take a hint Grey" I muttered and pushed him back as he fell in the bed, I then noticed the husky had followed us to the room and sat on the side of the bed with one paw on the mattress. "Keep an eye on your stubborn master girl" I cooed rubbing the fur in the same spot

"I'm not stubborn!" Teddy yelled sitting up in bed "What are you doing Sasha! You're supposed to be an attack dog!" he yelled at the dog in disbelief.

I smiled and looked back at the dog "you're worried about your master Sasha? I'll take care of his stubborn ass" I giggled and walked out of the room.

"Natalia!" he screamed my name as I closed the door grinning, Teddy was like a stubborn sick kid. I sighed as I made my way back down stairs, I already knew my decision as I turned the corner to see Phoebe all dolled up and ready to go. Steven looked handsome as he stared at her and I smirked, Steven Hash looked to be interested in one Phoebe Grey. Maybe this was a blessing for him.

"Doesn't everyone look good" I called out gaining the attention of the room. Phoebe smiled as she walked up to me

"I thought you got lost" she joked

"Not lost, but I did find someone" I sighed and she looked confused as did the guys. "I found Theodore"

"Yay!" she said looking around for her brother "Did he die when he saw how good you look?"

I smiled and shook my head "not quite, he's sick" her face dropped "it doesn't look like anything too serious maybe a cold but I don't think he should stay here alone"

Phoebe nodded "your right I will stay" she said sounding a little depressed.

I smiled, Phoebe was trying really hard not to be selfish and I knew she was going to try that. I took her hands "Phoebe, we all know you're going to get homecoming queen tonight"

She rolled her eyes "Way to rub it on, I'm trying to do a good thing here Nat"

I smiled and took a step back "I know you are, that's why I want you to go and I will stay here with your brother. I can't let you miss being crowned, it's our senior year, you're not going to see this again"

Her eyes welled with tears and she jumped on me enveloping me in a huge bear hug "I love you Natalia! You're so awesome! I promise I will make this up!"

I laughed "I'll hold you to that!" we stepped back away from each other "sorry Steven!" I said honestly

He just waved me off "it would have been weird anyway" he gave me a once over and shook his head "I still imagine you with gum behind your ear for 'safe keeping' I don't think I could have taken you seriously tonight anyway.

I rolled my eyes and held myself back from the smart ass comment I was going to let out. I decided against it and just walked out to the foyer "Have a great time! I called take lots of pictures!" I called as the elevator doors closed.

The silence was overwhelming, does Teddy come home to this every day? I shook off the feeling and made my way to the kitchen. I remember being here the first day I had met Teddy.

_I started to feel myself calm down when a hand fell on my shoulder making me freeze instantly. I flinched away from the hand and closed my eyes, my body naturally reacting to the pattern it has set itself into when __he __surprises me from behind._

_He wasn't here, I knew that. I also knew that I might have looked weird so I attempted to play it off by ducking down under the out stretched hand and looking into probably the most gorgeous pair of crystal blue eyes I had ever seen. I was struck speechless. Handsome wouldn't be the words to describe the man standing before me but Greek god seemed a little melodramatic._

_Looking him over his auburn locks fell in a mess above his eyes, there was a mole right below his right eye and I had the strong urge to kiss it. That is until he opened his mouth._

_"How many times have I said you can't bring home any pets?"_

Sighing I should have realized that Teddy was going to be the way he had been from the beginning. I opened the fridge and found it to be well stocked. I pulled out the orange juice and found the cabinet with cups. I poured a cup and started looking for some other things before making my way back to the room.

When I walked in I noticed Sasha was now lying on the floor next to the bed and Teddy was unmoving. I took a few steps closer and he looked to be sleeping. I reached my hand out again to feel the fever a little better and it didn't feel any different, still too high for comfort.

I took my hand back and put the cup down next to his bed, I walked to the first door I saw and opened it to find a closet, not what I wanted. Opening the next door I found what I wanted and stepped into the huge bathroom. Like mine there was both a stand up shower and a Jacuzzi tub. I walked to the mirror and pulled it open to reveal a medicine cabinet.

I grabbed the Tylenol and went back into the room, this time I found Teddy sitting up already chugging the orange juice "Hey!" I called before he finished it. This did not get the reaction I wanted and instead he choked on the juice. "jeez!" I rushed over to him and took the cup from him and started patting his back.

He settled down and Sasha stood by us tail wagging. Teddy stared up at me "What are you doing here?"

"We came here to change remember?" I asked feeling a little worried now, was the fever making him delirious? "Are you getting hotter?" I asked out loud and reached up to see if I didn't notice a temperature change.

Teddy grabbed my hand to stop me "let me clarify, why are you still here?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"you're sick" I stated

"No shit" he hissed

I rolled my eyes and took my hand back realizing he had been holding on to it this whole time. "I am not going to leave you home alone with a fever, no matter how much you dislike me you're going to need to get over it" I crossed my arms "I'm not going anywhere until that fever is gone"

He sighed and shook his head more to himself then me. Teddy must really be feeling sick if he isn't even going to put up a fight. I felt a little more empowered by this realization. I opened the Tylenol and handed him two tablets "take these" I instructed.

Teddy took them and finished off the last of the orange juice; I nodded in approval and took my heels off. Teddy looked me over "you going to take care of me dressed like the prom queen?"

No I rolled my eyes "it was homecoming genius" and I shrugged my shoulders "I have nothing else, Phoebe accidentally took my clothes when she packed everything up to take back home so you have a homecoming nurse" I joked.

He made a deep dramatic sigh and I had to hold myself back from slapping him. _He's sick Natalia, just remember that he is sick. You can beat him up when he feels better_. I was chanting I my head. "In my closet, on the right hand side there are draws, inside is my sweats. You can borrow a pair of those and a shirt for now." I blinked in surprise and just stared at him "or stay like that! I don't care" he mumbled laying back down and facing away from me.

I smirked; Maybe being nice was just embarrassing for him. I giggled and made my way to the closet. Just as he said in the draw was an abundance of sweat pants. I pulled on a pair of grey ones and pulled one of his black v-neck shirts.

Stepping back into the room I could see he was still facing away from me "I'm going to wash this makeup off okay?" I called he just waved me off and I stepped into the bathroom.

I took out the half do and pulled all my hair into a messy bun and grabbed a spare washcloth to get rid of the heavy makeup. I jumped when I felt something against my leg, looking down I saw Sasha staring up at me as she sat wagging her tail underneath her. I smiled and rubbed her head before making my way back into the room.

I walked around the bed and peered into Teddy's face, he seemed to be knocked out. I checked him once again and sighed a little relived to feel the fever had dropped, not dramatically but it was a start. I pulled my hand back and turned to make my way out the room when I was suddenly pulled back into the bed.

I froze and looked to see Teddy smirking at me evilly "it's just you and me here, what are you going to do?"

**Buahahahaha and I leave you with that!**


	10. Grants

**I see many people are waiting impatiently for this chapter, should I be a little evil and do more cliff hangers like that? Muahahahaha! Okay I'm done now. Next chapter ladies and gentlemen.**

**Chapter ten: Grants**

I walked around the bed and peered into Teddy's face, he seemed to be knocked out. I checked him once again and sighed a little relived to feel the fever had dropped, not dramatically but it was a start. I pulled my hand back and turned to make my way out the room when I was suddenly pulled back into the bed.

I froze and looked to see Teddy smirking at me evilly "it's just you and me here, what are you going to do?"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. Mixed feelings were filling me fear, surprise, confusion. On top of everything the dreadful idea that I might not want to move from here. I think I have stopped breathing.

He took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh and let me go. I didn't move and stayed looking at him. Teddy looked down at me and I couldn't read the look that came across his face. "it's not safe for you to be in the same bed as a man"

I shrugged my shoulders "what damage could you do in your sick state?" I asked honestly

"I could do a lot" he said huskily and I feeling over took me. Something I had never experienced before, a part of me wanted it to go away because of fear and another part wanted to continue.

"I know you won't" I choked out not recognizing my own voice.

Teddy put his hand on my face and stared into my eyes and I was lost in his. Staring into his eyes I was confused of my own emotions. I wanted to go further, to reach out and touch him too but I knew I was not prepared for the reputations of that.

"I should take you home" he said and suddenly I was alone in his bed. I couldn't explain the mixture of relief and disappointment I felt in that moment. I sat up and watched him pull on a sweater and grab his wallet and cellphone off the table.

Slowly I got out of his bed and Sasha came up to me whining I rubbed her head between her ears and she was wagging her tail in approval. I looked up to catch Teddy staring at me. "You really shouldn't go out in your condition. I can call someone to pick me up" I said staring back at him.

"I'm taking you home, that's final" I knew there was no point in fighting his decision. All of the Grey's had the same determined face and once you catch a glimpse of it there is almost no way to change their mind.

It would be stupid of me to feel rejected but I couldn't help myself. Teddy was a man, he had needs. So why didn't he make a move? I followed him out of the room in silence as I thought to myself. I know I wouldn't be able to give him what he needs, I was only seventeen. Sure some girls I know lost it as early as fourteen but I had always thought it was something that wasn't just easily given away.

"hey" I looked up to see Teddy staring at me as we both waited for the elevator. "I really am sorry"

"For what?" I was confused; so far he hadn't done anything extremely annoying yet.

"For kissing you" he faced the elevator and was about to say something else when the doors opened and we were interrupted.

"Teddy!" a woman cried and launched herself into his arms. I took a step back stunned and evaluated the situation. This woman was wearing a nurse's costume you would find in some cheep porn movie. I looked away when I saw that her skirt had ridden up and I saw the unpleasant sight of her thong. "I came as soon as I got your message! Nurse Juliet will make you feel all better!" she had a French accent.

"Juliet!" he said surprised and looked over to me. I waved him off and stepped on to the elevator "Natalia wait!" he called.

"Natalia?" Juliet stepped back and looked over to me giving me a glare as she looked me up and down. I remembered I was in Teddy's clothes and must have given the impression that something other than what happened transpired.

"It's fine" I managed to say, it hurt to talk as I felt the lump growing in my throat "I will just take a car service home. You shouldn't leave her alone" my voice finally cracked and the doors closed saving me some kind of dignity as embarrassed tears fell.

"How could I be so stupid?" I hissed and punched the elevator door. He didn't make a move because he called someone already. He didn't need me to stay there and take care of him, he already had plans for the night. I wiped my face and took a deep breath. There will be no crying over boys, especially over idiotic men like Theodore Grey.

When the elevator signaled that I had made it to the ground floor I prepared myself to step of. Not to step off and into a man's hard chest. I was stunned momentarily then backed up "I'm so sorry!" I said looking up into a familiar pair of dark brown eyes. "Mr. Sanchez" I breathed

"Natalia?" he asked surprised. I nodded and stepped out on to the ground floor. It was then that I realized that I had left Teddy's house without any shoes. I looked down to confirm and winced at how stupid I looked. Vincent looked down as well and gave me a curious look "are you okay?" he asked

I nodded "yes, please excuse my appearance" I said "I have a friend who is sick in this building and he is…better now so I was on my way back to the Grey's" I spoke fast trying to get out of this embarrassing situation.

Vincent Sanchez looked around "Is Christian here to pick you up?" he asked turning back to me. I shook my head "Ana?" again I shook my head; I was feeling like a child who had their hand stuck in the cookie jar "Your Guardian?"

"I was going to take a car service home Mr. Sanchez" I answered honestly, it was obvious that was what all these questions were leading to.

He nodded and looked me over, "well then I will escort you home Miss Valentine" he announced and swiftly scooped my legs out from under me and began walking to the desk that the valet stayed. "Bruno, get my car. And send a message up to Mrs. Sanchez that I will be escorting a collogues daughter home"

Bruno nodded and picked up the phone telling someone to grab Mr. Sanchez's car and he said he would tell Mrs. Sanchez himself. "Mr. Sanchez, you really don't have to do this" I said awkwardly as we stood in front of the building.

"Nonsense" he shrugged "I had nothing better to do tonight" he grinned down at me "I need a little adventure in my life"

I couldn't resist his grin and smiled back at him "won't your wife be upset? I'm sure she was waiting for her husband to come home"

Something in his face hardened for a second before he looked away "She won't mind" was all he said before the car pulled up.

"Natalia!"

I looked back to see Theodore running up to me and Mr. Sanchez "Natalia! Wait! I will bring you home!" he called

Mr. Sanchez looked down at me and Grinned "a sick friend huh?" I blushed and looked to the car "would you prefer he take you home?" I impatiently shook my head and he nodded "got it" the valet opened the passenger door and he placed me gently in the seat.

"Mr. Grey" he said turning cheerfully to Teddy who looked out of breath. "I didn't know you lived in the same building as Mr. Shawn"

Teddy stopped and composed himself and tries not to look as if he had been rushing to get down here. I can't help but feel my inner woman smirk in glory; he left a half-naked woman upstairs to chase me. I composed myself though, that wasn't enough for me to let him win this one.

"Mr. Sanchez" he said in surprise then turned to see me in the car "I wasn't aware you knew Natalia" liar. Everyone knew it was Mr. Sanchez who placed the highest bid of the night on me.

"Yes" he said looking back at me and winking, he knew Teddy was playing dumb as well "We became acquainted at your grandmother's fundraiser last night. I was just escorting her home" he closed the passenger door as if to signal that it was not up for discussion. From inside the car I saw him lean over and say something only Teddy could hear before walking around the car to get into the driver's seat. Teddy walked over and opened my door and gave me a long hard stare.

"Are you sure? I can take you home, all you have to do is say the word" I had never seen Theodore so serious before, and it caught me off guard. I part of me wanted to jump into his arms and ask him to take me up to his room right now. My inner woman just smirked and lounged around in victory. That wasn't enough though; I wasn't just going to go running into his arms because he followed me out.

"I'm sure" I said confidently. Teddy looked a little shocked but nodded and handed me his phone. "Put your number in there and call me when you get home, or text. Either or really" was Theodore Grey stuttering? "Just... Let me know that you got home…safe"

I nodded and dialed my number before handing it back to him. Teddy looked at me again, long and hard making me blush under his intense stare. He sighed and closed the door and I watched as he walked back into the building.

"Pushy huh?" I jumped and looked back forgetting Mr. Sanchez was in the car.

"Teddy?" I asked and he nodded, I looked back to see he was out of vision and sighed "more like incredibly confusing" I answered honestly.

"Guy problems?" he asked and my attention was back on him, fully now.

"That would entail having a guy to have problems over, it seems like I'm making up all these problems up in my head." My hand came up over my mouth as all my words honestly fell out. Mr. Sanchez laughed out loud and I blushed "I'm sorry Mr. Sanchez I don't mean to be spilling out all my problems to you"

He waved me off with a smile as he pulled out of the front of Escala and driving down the main street. "It's no problem at all, I find young love to be quite interesting" something in his voice sounded sad and I looked to see he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Do you have experience in that department Mr. Sanchez?" I asked before I could stop myself.

His smiled a sad smiled that almost broke my heart "something like that" he looked over at me and there was no mistaking the heartbreak I could read all over his face. Quickly he looked at the road again and sighed "Call me Vincent, Mr. Sanchez was my dad or Vince if it's easier"

I giggled and it caught his attention because he prompted for an explanation "What?" I shook my head "it's nothing serious," looking back to him I saw that he still wanted an explanation "My middle name is Vince"

Now he looked confused "is it really?"

I nodded "yes, my mom told me it was her favorite name in the world" I flinched remembering the state she was in when she told me that information. "Must have been someone important to her to have her daughter go throughout life with a man's name as her middle name" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Who knows" he said softly. There was a moment of silence and it was so awkward that I was at a loss for words. I don't like awkward silences; never have so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you like ice cream?" I asked suddenly a stupid grin on my face.

Vincent was looking at me like he had seen a ghost and I was confused, he snapped out of it and smiled softly "I love ice cream" he answered.

I nodded "Me too, there is this really great mom and pop shop in Tacoma they make their own ice cream daily and their own cones. The best part is that their opened all year round. And they serve their homemade hot chocolate" I took a breath from my rambling and smiled at him "you if you ever feel like a good ice cream cone go to gr-"

"Grant's" he cut in and I stopped

"You know about Grants?" I asked shocked "not many people do"

He chuckled "Yeah they have been around since I was young" he chuckled "I used to bring my girlfriend their every weekend"

I perked up "hey! That's so cool, my mom said my dad used to bring her their often!" I smiled and looked out the window "in some freaky cosmic way you have probably been in the same place as my mom and now you're driving her daughter home" it gave me a warm feeling thinking about it.

"Maybe" he said softly.

My phone went off and I looked down to see a text from a number I didn't recognize

_**Natalia?**_

I wrote back who is this?"

_**Teddy you idiot! Or do you give your number out to strangers often?**_

I glared down at my phone, I could hear his sarcasm as if we were in the same room _**Do you need something Theodore?**_

He replied instantly _**Again with this Theodore crap? And I was just checking to make sure this is your number**_

I sighed _**Okay so it's my number is that all?**_

_**Yes**_ I put my phone in my lap and it vibrated again I read the text message _**Are you home yet?**_

He was relentless _**Teddy it takes thirty minutes to get home from Escala…it's only been ten**_

I put my phone down and refused to pick it up again. Vincent turned to me and grinned "That Grey boy?" he asked winking as if he already knew.

I smiled back at him, something about Vincent Sanchez made me feel so at home, which was so ridiculous because we were in a car. It was the same like back at the fundraiser; he gave me such a warm comforting feeling. "Why did you bid on me at the fundraiser?" I asked now before I lost the nerve to ask.

He seemed to flinch slightly before smiling "you looked like someone I used to know a very long time ago" he answered and I was a little shocked by the honesty "she's dead now but for a second I saw a glimpse of her in you and I couldn't stop myself"

I nodded "was she a friend?"

Vincent smiled sadly "The best one I ever had" again he had the faraway look in his eye "you even act like her in some small ways" he was speaking softly. It bothered me greatly that he was upset almost like it would if Phoebe or Ana were upset. I looked for something, anything to change the subject with and get his mind off of the painful memories.

"So what do you do?" I asked randomly "I mean a teacher couldn't afford to put a bid of five hundred thousand dollars without being able to feed his family for a few years"

Vincent's laughter filled the car and I was instantly relaxed "I'm in the music industry" ha managed after relaxing a bit from his fit of laughter.

"Really?" I was genuinely surprised "What kind of music?"

He shrugged "all kinds, I don't like to categorize between hip hop, pop, rock . Music is music to me so I manage a ton of different artists right now under my record label"

"Anyone I know?" I asked becoming more interested

"Probably, Taylor swift?"

My jaw dropped "No way! You manage Taylor Swift?"

He nodded "her newest manager, she just left her last record company we also have Bruno Mars, Rita Ora, Tmills, and we are beginning to work internationally and I've been trying to get my hands on those One Direction boys. Soon I plan to get into kpop and jpop"

My jaw was on the floor of the car and I could care less that I looked utterly stupid. He was someone big, and I was sitting in his car in other guys clothes. God if you have any love for me strike me down now before I make a bigger fool out of myself.

"So now you know about me tell me about yourself" he said looking over at me.

I began to fidget in my seat "what do you want to know?"

"What are your dreams?" he asked simply

I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. What did I want to do? I was working so hard for my scholarship and thought there wouldn't be a place in this world for me that wasn't in an office supporting myself but that had changed now. I had a family that rather I follow my own dreams and be happy not live just to support myself. "I don't know" I answered finally.

"You don't?" he sounded a little confused "everyone had a dream"

I shrugged "I thought I had to get a good job to support myself and that would make me happy"

"You don't feel that way anymore?" it was a statement not a question.

"No" I shook my head "ever since I found a home with the Grey's Ana and Christian have made it more than clear that I should find something I love and go with it, but I was so busy working so hard in school that I don't know what it is"

"So what are your plans after high school?" Vincent was quiet, like everything I said was important to him.

"I don't know" I laughed "school? Traveling? No clue"

He nodded "well if you want to explore the world and be productive at the same time you can come be an intern at my record label. You would work out of New York and I could set you up in an apartment but traveling would be a constant part of your internship."

I looked over at him shocked "Really? Are internships given out the freely?"

Vincent gave me a sideways smirk "Natalia, I'm the president. Sure people apply every year but you have made quite an impression on me, if you want the spot let me know and it's yours"

I smiled and reached over and hugged Vincent without any hesitation "thank you so much!"

He chuckled and patted my arm. "No problem," I pulled away from him "well we're here" Vincent stopped the car and I looked to see we were outside the Grey's gate he pulled down his window and pressed the intercom announcing his arrival and the gates opened.

When we pulled up to the front of the house I saw the door open and Christian was walking out of the house. Vincent got out of the car and shook his hand as they exchanged a few words and then Vincent came to my side of the car and opened the door. "Well that's that little lady" I hopped out and he rubbed my hair playfully a move that felt totally natural, I smiled up at him.

Turning to Christian I caught him staring with a strange look on his face "hi" I said softly breaking him out of his trance.

Christian blinked a few times before shaking his head slightly "Hello Natalia, imagine my surprise when I get a call from Teddy asking if you were home when I thought you would be at homecoming" he said in a stern voice.

"Well that's something you forgot to mention" Vincent said and for the oddest reason I felt as if I was being reprimanded by two parents and a stranger and caretaker. I flushed as I looked away.

"Teddy was sick and I didn't want to leave him alone in his apartment" I said more towards Christian "it was time to go and I bumped into Vincent…Mr. Sanchez and he insisted on taking me home" Christian nodded and he was much more relaxed and I took my place beside him as we both faced Vincent.

"Natalia darling" I looked to see Ana make her way down the stairs and she took the vacant spot on my other side "I'm glad to see you found your way back home, but next time give us some warning" her smile made me feel guilty "you do have people that worry for you sweetheart" she turned to Vincent "thank you for bringing our daughter home Mr. Sanchez"

"Yes thank you for bringing my daughter home Mr. Sanchez" Christian said softly and my heart swelled, I had heard that he introduced me as his daughter from other sources but to hear it of my own accord made me feel so warm and loved.

"It was my pleasure" he said taking Christian's hand again "Natalia is a bright girl, I was just telling her of an internship we have at my record label she should consider"

"That's very generous of you" Ana said smiling down at me "but I think I would like to hold on to her a little longer before we let her off into the world" I felt extremely loved. My stomach must have sensed that the moment was perfect to humiliate me by making the biggest and obnoxious growl I have ever experienced.

I looked straight to Christian whose eyes zeroed in on me "have you not eaten?"

I shook my head "I must have forgotten while I was taking care of Teddy" I answered guiltily

He turned to Vincent "me and my family bid you farewell Mr. Sanchez, thank you once again and you get home safe"

"Have a good night" Vincent called as he got in his car and drove away.

Once we were in the house Christian took me straight into the kitchen and Ana followed "what would you like to eat?" he asked looking through a cook book "Mrs. Jones is off for the night but I am sure I can whip up something"

I looked to Ana who looked a little weary then back to Christian "you can cook?" I asked

He looked up "how hard could it be?" and I sighed "can't we just order a pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good! I will get the phone" Ana said walking out of the room. Apparently she had no faith in her husband's culinary skills either. I chuckled and Christian sighed as he put the book away.

"So, Mr. Sanchez is nice" he said slowly "you seemed to get along well" I nodded and tried to figure out where he was going with this "have you ever met him outside of the fundraiser?" he asked and I shook my head

"No, why?" I asked

"no reason you just seemed very close, you didn't flinch away when he put his hand on your head tonight, it just surprised me is all" I stopped and thought back to when we said good bye and realize I didn't flinch away…how strange.

"Pizza will be here in a half hour!" Ana called and Christian grumbled something about her ordering from somewhere cheap and he left the room. I took my phone out to check the time and remembered I had a missed text from Teddy. I read it

_**You called me Teddy…**_

He was such an idiot, I wrote back to him. _**I'm home**_

Almost immediately I got a response _**Good night Natalia**_.

**Yay! Chapter ten is done! As always I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Well Damn

**So this chapter will be coming to you plenty early in the week then usual due to Sandy confining me in my home and making it impossible for me to go to work. It has also given me inspiration for a later chapter! Also you guys asked and I will fulfill your wishes. A small portion of this chapter is going to be Teddy's POV from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter eleven: Well Damn**

"_Teddy bear!"_

"Sara?" I jumped up in bed and looked around my apartment for the person I knew wouldn't be there. I sighed and dropped back in bed and placed my hand on my head, "Damn…I have a headache Sasha" as if on cue Sasha rolled over and her wet tongue came down on my cheek.

I pushed her away gently before getting out of bed and looking at the clock. Twelve? "Shit!" I hissed and ran to my desk snatching up my phone. Three missed calls and an email all the calls from smith and a email from dad. No voice mails.

I opened the email already knowing that I shouldn't expect any pleasantries.

**Theodore. You missed class this morning. Call me at the office. Dad**

"Ugh!" in the comfort of my own home I was allowed to yell out in frustration if I felt like it. I grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the office.

"Grey enterprises, Mr. Grey's office" a woman spoke over the other end and I smiled.

"Hello Juliet, how has my beautiful princess been?" I asked huskily. My smile grew when I heard the giggle I received whenever I started flirting with the secretary.

"Teddy" she answered "how have you been hun? I haven't heard from you since our last night out" she huffed into the phone and I could imagine her pout "I get lonely at nights you know"

"oh I know" I answered her "I'm not feeling well today though" I faked a cough "I could always use a little TLC to get me back on my feet"

"Enough said" her response was quick "I am out at six expect Nurse Juliet to come help you feel all better" there was a pause "just make sure you lock Sasha up, that dog hates me"

"It's a date then" I concluded ignoring the part about Sasha "now I know talking to you is going to be the highlight of my day until I actually see you but I need to talk to my father"

"Boo" I felt my eye twitch slightly at her childish booing but didn't speak on it "fine" she gave an exaggerated sigh and the line clicked as she put me on hold.

"Theodore" my father answered after a second

"Hey dad" I spoke casually

"I was told by Smith that you missed class today, is there anything I need to be concerned about?" although it sounded cold I knew my father, and this was his way of expressing that he was worrying over his son.

"Nah" I answered honestly as I made my way down and into the kitchen to grab some food "I think I might have gotten a little cold after last night. Someone should tell grandma that outdoor fundraisers aren't a good idea in fall" I took a Gatorade out the fridge and closed the door.

"Your right in a way, but remember when the tent is heated for the guests it might have been to prevent colds whereas you spent the remainder of the night outside of the tent" he answered back slyly and I inwardly cursed. He had caught on to that so I was expecting what was coming next from his over analytical self. "So why were you out there?"

"No reason" too quick, now he knew for sure something was up

"you would think after knowing you for twenty two years eighteen of those with you inside my own home, that I would know you quite well Theodore" he was talking calmly

"Dad it was nothing" I tried to speak in a more convincing tone.

"I can't help but notice it wasn't until after Natalia was auctioned off to Mr. Sanchez when you decided to run off for the night" he was smooth, I had to give him that but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing anything.

"You should go get your eye's checked old man, I think It might be too soon for you to be going blind" I laughed

"Old man my ass" he answered stiffly "At least I go after what I want, how do you think I got your mother? I was certainly not by sitting around and sulking as someone else walked in and snatched her from under my nose"

My chuckling stopped and I could feel the scowl that was making its way to my face "I hardly think Mr. Sanchez would be planning on making a move on her, remember he is a married man" I mumbled taking a sip from my drink as I began the commute back up to my room.

My dad chuckled over the phone and I cringed, growing up with Christian Grey would teach you that he had certain quirks that meant certain things, and when he chuckled like that meant that he was up to no good "remember who's arm she came on son" he spoke cynically.

"I don't count the help as competition" I muttered making sure Sasha was in my room before I slammed the door behind us. "And what was up with that? Since when do you allow personal relationships with security? Didn't you tell me it confused things if something were really to happen?"

"I wanted to see your face more than anything" he answered coolly

"Dad, I don't want anything to do with a child" I relaxed back into my bed and Sasha jumped right up with me I slowly began to pet her fur.

"Your mother was twenty two when we met I was five years older than her" I could hear rustling on his end. Only Christian Grey can run a whole corporation and still find time to play head games with his son "that's one more year difference between you and Natalia, plus I really like her. This honorary Grey thing is great but how much more would it mean if she was actually a Grey?"

"Yeah this is about me and not about your sick controlling nature" I mumbled "it seems like you want her in the family that's why your pushing this"

"ahhhh" the way he ah'ed made me want to gag "that you will never find out, now I must go. Keep yourself in good health"

"Yeah yeah" I drawled on "I love you too dad" and I hung up the phone. I jumped slightly when it rang again and I looked to see it was Phoebe.

"What do you want squirt?" I asked tiredly

"We need a place to get changed for homecoming and our makeup artist has a bum leg and we are already in Seattle" she whined, I pulled the phone away from my ear and sighed, she was such a baby.

"No" I said flatly "and who is we?"

"Me and Natalia" she whined

"Fine" I mumbled.

I should have said no. I really should have. This girl is interfering with my train of thought when she is near I think like a hormonal teenager. If I had said no, I wouldn't have been standing outside the bathroom trying to force myself to go back up to my room. I wouldn't have failed that simple task and end up staring at her in all her beauty standing in front of the mirror. She definitely didn't look like a child when I had seen her.

If I had said now she wouldn't have gotten so close to me to realize that I was sick and send me straight up to my room. I wouldn't have found out that my dog who hates all women was basically in love with the same girl who disrupted my happy lifestyle.

If I had said no, I wouldn't have been disturbingly glad that she chose to stay behind and try to nurse me back to health. I can't say I hated seeing her dressed in my clothes though, a feeling of ownership washed over me when I saw her walking out the bathroom. I was forced to admit to myself that she looked so much better without the makeup.

Most of all, if I had said no I wouldn't have pulled her into the bed with me and became lost in her eyes now. Her beautiful green eyes that made me feel like emeralds were dull in comparison.

"It's just you and me here, what are you going to do?" I asked huskily.

My eyes fell to her lips and I wanted to take them in mines. Suddenly my cheek tingled and I remembered her teary eyes as she yelled at me for taking her first kiss. I sighed heavily and released her before sitting up and staring down at her. God she looked good on my bed in my clothes "it's not safe for you to be in the same bed as a man"

She shrugged "what damage could you do in your sick state?"

"I could do a lot" I answered checking off a mental list of things I could do to her.

"I know you won't" she choked out and something in her voice caused me to look down at her again. Her flushed cheeks, her increased breathing, all sighs that if I wanted I could probably take with pretty far.

"_I love you Teddy bear" Sara said slowly before looking up at me with tears in her eyes "but I'm in love with Jessie"_

"I should take you home" I said quickly before jumping off the bed and grabbing my things as I headed out the room and out the house hoping she had enough sense to follow me. When we made it to the stairs I peeked behind me and was happy to see she was. As we stood before the doors to the elevator I couldn't help myself and apologized.

"Hey" she looked up at me and caught my gaze. "I really am sorry"

"For what?" she looked confused.

"For kissing you" I faced the elevator and opened my mouth to get into detail about how wrong I was when the door opened..

"Teddy!" a woman cried and launched herself into my arms. I took a step back stunned and held onto the familiar person in my arms "I came as soon as I got your message! Nurse Juliet will make you feel all better!" she had a French accent.

"Juliet!" I said stunned and saw Natalia wave me off as she stepped onto the elevator "Natalia wait!"

"Natalia?" Juliet stepped away from me and looked over to Natalia.

"It's fine" I hated the way her voice sounded "I will just take a car service home. You shouldn't leave her alone" the doors closed and I cursed myself for being the person who caused the hurt in her voice. It seems like that's all I did for her, suddenly Juliet screamed and clung to me, I looked to see Sasha growling as she rushed down the stairs.

"Sasha Heel!" I commanded and she did as she was told "Juliet step into my office and I will bring her upstairs" I said and the dumb blonde like Sasha did as she was told. I put Sasha away like I said I would and rushed back to the Elevator and began my descent down to the ground level.

After everything was said and done down there between me her and Mr. Sanchez I was left standing on the side of the road like an idiot. Had a woman really turned me down?

I turned back to the building and took a few steps "Why should I care?" I hissed and looked up to my apartment window "I have a woman waiting in my apartment!" I was speaking to myself. I looked back out to the street as if she would suddenly come back just by shear will.

Running my hands through my hair I tried to think things through clearly before I made any moves. Apparently my night had been full of bad ones.

"Mr. Grey!" I looked up to see Bruno running out holding an umbrella "Sir take this" he said when he was closer to me "if you're going for a walk I would recommend an umbrella, we have a storm coming in within the hour"

"A storm?" I asked

"Yes sir, Thunder storm" he opened his hands wide "I huge one"

I look out on to the street "Well damn" I mumbled "get my car Bruno, ASAP"

**XoXoXoX**

"Your too nice Natalia" I looked up from my cookies to see Ana hand me a glass of milk, our pizza long gone. "You gave up your senior homecoming to help Teddy out" she rubbed my hair "thank you"

I shook my head and my gaze dropped back to my plate "Anyone would have done it" I mumbled trying not to think of him "you guys have done so much for me in such a short time I couldn't just leave him there"

"you impress me every day" Christian spoke and I turned to look at him questioningly "first you save our Phoebe before you even knew who she was, and now you're taking responsibility of our son and making sure he stays in good health all the while sacrificing your own night just so Phoebe could enjoy hers" he gave me a small smiled "such good character in such a young girl, it's amazing really after everything you have been through"

My face flushed at the genuine admiration playing on both Grey's faces and I looked away "I really don't feel as if I have done anything worth so much praise" I said softly "I just imagine what I think my mother would have liked me to be like and go with it really"

"What do you remember of her?" Ana asked "if you don't mind me asking"

"I remember she was beautiful," I said as a smiled made its way to my face "she would take me to this ice cream parlor called Grant's and it was right in Tacoma along the Bay and we would get ice cream. In the summer she would let me play in the water." I giggled to myself

"I remember we used to argue over my name" I laughed a little "I was only four so I didn't understand why she gave me the middle name Vince. I used to get teased a lot and in turn I would get so mad at her. Now that I think back on it, she must have been entertaining me when she would argue back because she was always smiling." A yawn suddenly escaped me

"you should sleep" Christian said "your mom sounds like she was a lovely woman and I am more the certain she would be happy with the way you turned out" he took my cup of milk that I had now finished "I can think of one thing she might be upset with you over though"

My head snapped up at him and Ana called out his name in a scolding manor but he ignored her and walked back to me from the sink and laid his hand on my head "she would be upset that you don't put yourself before others, you need to learn to be a little selfish"

I smiled and nodded "I can give it a try but I don't promise any dramatic changes" I answered honestly

"All I can ask for is some effort" he said softly "now get to bed" he ordered me and slightly bumped me off my seat I giggled as I got to my feet and said my goodnights.

I walked out the kitchen and up the stairs to my room; it was a good thing I didn't go to homecoming because I was beat! From what I couldn't tell you but I was glad that I was about to welcome my bed after a long day.

That feeling was short lived when I turned the corner to see Marc pacing in front of my bedroom door. I stopped and froze in place, we hadn't really spoken since I had requested he take a day off after what happened with him and Teddy. Marc stopped when he saw me and rushed up to me with a look of worry on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly and placed a hand on my cheek.

I was taken aback by the worry in his tone but regained myself "I'm fine" I said

He nodded and took his hand back "I heard that you were at Teddy's place and Mr. Sanchez was the one to bring you back. I wanted to make sure that after when happened last night he didn't try anything again"

I shook my head and gave him a small smile "no it was fine, Teddy kept his hands to himself" I said truthfully.

He nodded "Good" he said finally. It looked like something had just struck him and he put his hands in his pockets. "Have you heard the news yet?" I shook my head and he continued "I have been reassigned and Taylor has been put in charge of you"

I looked up at him "what does that mean?" I sounded more worried then I wanted to.

"I am security for Ana now" he smiled sadly "I confessed to Christian about what happened between me and Teddy last night. He said it would be a conflict of interest if I was to continue to be your guardian"

The thought saddened me and I opened my mouth to say something but the small roll of thunder outside stopped me. I was frozen in place, I realized that Marc was talking but I just couldn't get myself together enough to understand what he was saying.

"Natalia?" my name…he was calling me. I looked up and nodded to show him that I was paying attention but I didn't trust my own voice. "Are you okay?" again a nodded and inched towards the door to my room. "you don't look okay to me" he said stepping closer to me.

"No really I'm fine" I said as I made It to the door and took hold of the handle.

"Natalia did he do something?" he aaked. God he was misunderstanding my fear as in I was hiding something Teddy had done.

I frantically shook my head "He didn't' I'm just really tired" out of the corner of my eye I could see a small flash of lightning and my body stiffened as I awaited the roll of thunder. Inwardly I counted in my head. I made it to seven before I heard anything. The storm was seven miles out from here.

"You sure?" Marc asked I nodded and stepped into my room quickly closing the door behind me. I pressed my back against the door and slid down to the floor taking holding my knees to my chest. I listened carefully, for both the sound of Marc's feet and another roll of thunder.

I heard the first sound and relaxed a little bit, thankful that I wouldn't have to explain any of this to him. I needed to be alone. Alone was always better, when your alone there is no need for explanations and no one judges you.

I rocked myself back and forth against the door and stopped when another flash invaded my room.

_"Mom!" I yelled from the back seat reaching up and trying to grab her hand but she wouldn't look back at me "mommy I won't say I hate Vince ever again! Please! Mommy answer me!" more lightning and more thunder I screamed and tried to move but my foot was stuck. "Mommy I can't move!" I screamed over the thunder. _

"Natalia"

My head jerked up and somewhere deep inside of me I thought I heard my mother, the knock at my door proved that it wasn't her voice. I dropped my head back into my knees willing the person to go away.

"Natalia, I know your home. Just let me in, it's Teddy"

"Go away" I called back; I was not in the mood for him and his ways right now. He had seen me upset over this before; I didn't want that to happen again.

"Damn it Natalia let me in!" he yelled in a voice I didn't recognize. "I know you're not okay right now!"

Slowly I got to my feet and balanced on my shaky knees before opening the door a little bit, just enough so that I could see his face, I plastered a fake smile on my face "I'm fine I don't know what your talking-"

_**CRACK!**_

I flinched when the thunder cracked above the house and held on to the door frame for support "I'm fine" I re iterated more quietly

"Bullshit" he hissed pushing the door open and walking into my room. I stumbled back a little but held to the wall as he closed the door. He looked at me and a pained look crossed his face for a second before one of determination was ever so present on his handsome features. Suddenly I was in his arms and we were headed to my bed.

"Teddy" I said quietly

"Shh" he hushed me and carried me to my bed, he pulled back the blanket and laid me down before pulling the sheets up to my chin and climbed into the bed on top of the covers. "You idiot, you were going to make yourself go through this alone weren't you?" he pulled me to his chest and my face burned.

"What's it matter to you?" I answered back with less venom then I would like

"Would you rather me or someone else in the house find out?" he shot back "from the looks of it you don't want anyone to know about your phobia"

I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying anything more, Christian's words filled my head_ "she would be upset that you don't put yourself before others, you need to learn to be a little selfish" _would it be selfish of me to enjoy this?

"What about Juliet?" I asked quietly

"What about her?" he asked gruffly

"She was at your house when I left" I stated looking up at him, Teddy look down at me and shrugged "That's not an answer" I said

"She's probably gone by now if she can take a hint" he said as if it was nothing. A part of me felt guilty that a girl was feeling rejected right now as I was getting cozy with the guy she went to see but another, louder part of my self-conscious was cheering in glee that he was here with me and not with her.

Another flash went throughout my room and I cringed as I awaited the thunder, I jumped when his arms came down around me. I looked up and saw that he was looking down at me as well, the thunder cracked and I jumped into his welcoming chest.

Teddy ran his hand up and down my back in a soothing motion that calmed me. He didn't make a move to move me from my spot and I decided to take advantage of the moment. It was a rare occasion where I could get Theodore Grey to treat me like this and I was going to savor it as much as I could.

**XoXoXoX**

Karin angrily watched as her husband drove away with THAT girl in his car. How dare she step out of line and actually get him to drive her somewhere? She pulled out her cell phone with a swift movement and dialed a number.

"Mrs. Sanchez" the voice answered already knowing it was hers.

"I need all the pictures you have collected and bring them here, also get the security tapes from the elevator" she ordered

"Yes ma'am" the person answered before hanging up.

Karin smiled as she looked over the skyline "want to play games little girl? I am much better at playing them and I'll have you end up just like your mommy if you keep this up" she hissed before chucking her phone across the room and into the wall.

_**Yay! End chapter! Major Natalia Teddy bonding time. I thought that would be a little treat after the cliffhanger I left you last with. As always let me know what you think?**_


	12. Scandal

**I apologize for the lateness! My router is dead and while I wait for the new one I ordered to come in I have no internet. That was my initial thought before I remembered that I could access the internet directly from my modem with the Ethernet wire!**

**So I have had multiple requests to make longer chapters I can't promise that but I will try my hardest. Not much to say this A.N so I am going to just jump into the next chapter. Be warned! Things are going to start to get intense. **

**Chapter twelve: Scandal **

Bliss.

That was the perfect word to describe how I was feeling when I stirred in my bed the next morning. I hadn't slept that soundly in such a long time. I turned and buried my face in a warm pillow and inhaled the sent…sent?

I opened my eyes and saw that I was currently cuddling with a chest, upon further examination I found the chest belonged to on Teddy Grey. "Eep!" I squealed and jumped away from him, only to get tangled in the sheets and roll over the bed's edge.

"Ow" I mumbled as I sat up and tried to detangle the sheets from my legs. A hearty laugh filled the room and I stopped what I was doing to look up and stare at Teddy as he sat up laughing. If I wasn't so memorized by this I would have been upset at his obvious amusement of my falling, but looking at him made me speechless.

What the hell? Since when does Teddy mesmerize me? I snatched a pillow that had fallen with me and sent it flying in his direction. The contact with his face seized all of his laughter and mines soon erupted when I got a good look at his shocked face.

"You brat!" he yelled and I took off running seeing that he planned to give chase. I leaped up and made it out of the room and down the hall before I could hear him behind me. I sprinted down the stairs and into the tv room before I was tackled on to the couch.

"Teddy! Stop!" I screamed as he began to assault my body with tickles.

"Not until you apologize" he yelled over my laughter

"Okay! I'm sorry!" I managed and he stopped like he said he would, I looked up at his smiling face as my last few giggles slowly came to a stop. He really does have mesmerizing blue eyes. He reached his hand out and my breath was caught in my throat, what was he doing? In one quick motion his hand changed direction and went up to my hair ruffling my already messy bed head.

"Natalia!" Phoebe's scream was heard throughout the house "Daddy! Mom!"

Teddy was off of me in an instant and pulled me up and out of the room as he went to locate his sister towing me along with him. In the foyer we bumped into Christian and Ana. Teddy stopped and greeted his parents.

I continued on to the kitchen where I was sure Phoebe was, walking in I saw Mrs. Jones give me a sympathetic face and I became confused. Phoebe was sitting on the island her ipad facing her and away from me she looked up at me and looked absolutely infuriated. "I can't believe someone would do this to you!" she barked. I rushed to her said and instantly became sick at what I was looking at on the screen. There was a picture of me, at my old job dancing in one of the many provocative costumes I wore.

"This is the face of the woman who has ensnared not one, but two main stream business men. There are even rumors of her being connected with her own bodyguard" a woman said on the screen and the picture disappeared and another popped up with me sitting in Vincent's car.

"Her name is Natalia Valentine, a normal girl who the Grey's took in our of the kindness of their hearts when she reportedly saved the youngest Grey member"

The picture closed out and I was looking at the blonde sitting at her desk "she has been said to have an intimate relationship with Theodore Grey and music business mogul Vincent Sanchez. We even have video footage of her leaving Grey's apartment and strait into Sanchez's arms while his wife just left his side" I felt my face redden with embarrassment, my vision was getting blurry…how could someone do this?

True to her word the internet blogger showed footage of me stepping into the elevator and Teddy standing there with Juliet in his arms. It skipped over the part where I was upset and punched the door and strait to when the doors opened and I bumped into Vince. He picked me up and put me in the car; with no audio it did look scandalous.

I felt my knees shake and tears make their way down my face suddenly my vision was blacked out, for a second I thought that I had fainted but the breathing behind me told me otherwise. Someone was holding their hand over my eyes.

"What's going on?" Christian said from across the room.

"What are you doing Marc?" Ana asked

"He's trying to keep her from seeing this" Phoebe said

I turned into Marc's chest and began to cry as I heard the woman keep talking "I bet the Grey's are regretting that decision now" Marc wrapped his arms around me and whispered words to calm me down but I wasn't paying attention. What would cause someone to do something this mean?

"Taylor…pull that story now before it spreads any further and get to work on finding out who started it" I assumed Christian was on the phone when he spoke and looked up to see him putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Christian, I swear it isn't what it looks like" I said trying to explain myself.

"Natalia" he put his hand up and I stopped talking "I've only known you for a short while, but I know you wouldn't do anything to harm this family or the Grey name. I promise you I will get to the bottom of this, for now I think it would be best if you and Phoebe left for school"

I nodded and quietly detached myself from Marc's secure embrace. "Would you like me to escort you up to your room?" he asked and I shook my head.

As I made my way out I stopped in front of Teddy "I'm sorry you've brought into this, I promise I will keep my distance from you so they won't have any more reason to say anything that could tarnish your reputation" my voice cracked at the end and I turned away rom him quickly and rushed up to my room.

I dressed quickly only wearing my navy blazer over my white button up shirt and my maroon grey and navy plaid skirt. I pulled a pair of navy knee high socks and put on my brown cowboy boots. I adjusted my maroon tie with the grey school emblem on it as I descended the stairs.

Phoebe was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me with a small smile on her face Ana was waiting with her and she embraced me when I reached the landing. "Don't worry sweetie Christian will make this all go away"

"Mom" We all looked to see Teddy walk out of Christian's office "Dad thinks it might be better if Natalia stays home from school today"

Ana looked questionable "He just thought of this?"

Teddy shook his head "No, I suggested it. We know the press is going to be all over this. They would most likely be surrounding the school as we speak, it would be like throwing her to the wolves"

"Natalia" I looked up to see Christian holding the phone to his ear as he stood in the doorway "come with me" I nodded and walked to his side. I have never been the center of attention at school outside of school presidential related things so I have no idea where to go from here. "Ana, you Phoebe and Teddy pack your things for the ski trip, this year we will go the week before thanks giving"

Ana nodded and Phoebe smiled as she made her way up the stairs "I am assuming you will be joining us this year?" he questioned Teddy

"Yeah, couldn't hurt" he mumbled "I will have Smith bring my things"

Christian nodded and led me further into the room so he could close the door "I'll call you back" he said into the phone and hung it up. I stood there awkwardly before he motioned me to have a seat before his huge oak desk. "You wanted to talk?" I asked

He nodded "What do you know about Mr. Sanchez?"

No I was confused "not much, he told me he manages a company in the music industry"

"Correction" Christian interrupted "he manages the biggest management companies in the game right now"

"Okay?" I said more confused "why do you ask?"

"I've come across some interesting information; before I get into that I must ask" he stopped and looked at me seriously "have you ever met or known Vincent outside of when you met him that night at the fundraiser?"

I shook my head "No never, I think I would remember if I had" I answered "why?"

"Never mind about that I was just a little curious" he sighed and gave me a strange look "The information was found to have leaked from Mrs. Sanchez's office"

"What?" I was in shock Mrs. Sanchez? I opened my mouth to express more disbelief but a knock at the door stopped me. I looked back to see Ana standing in the doorway "Honey there is a visitor here for you"

"Not now" Christian said briefly

"Not for your darling" she said a little more irritated then she pointedly looked at me "For you Natalia"

"Me" she nodded and I stood up "I will be right back if that's okay?" I asked Christian

He stood up "I will escort you" he said it more as a statement then an offer. I knew he was just as curious to see who had come to see me during this scandal. We both followed Ana to the sitting room and there sat Mr. Sanchez and a beautiful red haired woman, they both stood from their seats as we walked in.

"Natalia!" Vincent exclaimed as he rush to stand in front of me "you have no idea how sorry I am that this has happened, and for you to be in the center of it all has me even more concerned"

"It's not your fault Mr. Sanchez" I answered automatically, the woman caught my eye when I thought I had seen her roll her eyes. I must have been mistaken because the next thing I know she was standing next to her husband the with the same look of concern.

"I am sorry we have to meet under these circumstances Natalia. I am Karin Sanchez, Vincent's wife" she extended her hand out to me, before I could life mines to accept hers Christian's voice rang out.

"Excuse my bluntness Mrs. Sanchez but it was from your office that this whole problem has originated from" I looked back to see his face set in a stony stare, I had never seen Christian like this.

"Yes, Mr. Grey." she nodded after a second of her mouth hanging in shock "That's the reason behind our visit" she looked to Vincent. If I didn't know any better I would say that she looked a bit nervous by Christian's stare.

"My wife is correct" Vincent said "we discovered it only this morning. Apparently one of my wife's assistants has been quite obsessed with your son, very unhealthy habit I might add. She had been stalking him for quite some time. My wife even found candid photos in her room. We assume she felt threatened by Natalia for her own reasons and was she started that nasty rumor"

"An assistant?" I asked

Karin nodded and took both my hands "I am so sorry Natalia. My husband has told me nothing but good things about you and he is certainly a great judge of character, I wish I would have caught this sooner before it became too late" she pulled me to her and I was enveloped in a hug "please forgive me, I will do anything to make it up to you" the feeling I got from her hug was the furthest from comfort. It wasn't like a hug from Ana, it actually made me feel a little unsafe.

I pulled away slowly as to not show my uncomfortable feelings. "What's done is done, we can only move forward from here" I said giving her a small smiled

"You really are amazing" Vincent said and I turned to look at him, he was staring at me with a look that a proud uncle or father would have for their family "like Karin said, we will do anything necessary to help get over this bump in the road, if you need a place to go we can arrange that for you"

"That won't be necessary" Ana said placing an arm around me, I instantly relaxed into her arms "we will be going on a skiing trip while the media dies down"

"Excellent!" Karin cried "you can stay in our cabin we just bought in Massachusetts, in Hancock, Jiminy peak! We haven't even tried the place out yet no on would know you were there"

"Really Karin, we will manage in our cabin in Colorado" Christian said coolly

"I insist" she pushed a little more forcefully.

"Daddy?" we all turned to see Phoebe standing in the doorway "I hate to interrupt but Sophia is on the phone, she says that reporters are all over the property" (forgive me I don't have my fifty shades freed and I don't remember the name of the woman who takes care of the Colorado house)

Christian looked to Karin and I thought I could see some annoyance in his features but it was gone as soon as I thought about it "it seems like we will be taking you up on that offer" he said almost hesitantly.

"Glad to hear it, I will call and have the rooms set up, it houses seven so I'm sure that won't be an issue" Karin clapped her hands together and looked a little too happy over the sudden change of events.

"I don't want to be rude but we really must get going" Christian said

"No, I understand" Vincent said "Let's go Karin" we all walked them out. At the door Karin gave me another hug and I had the same feeling of discomfort then I turned to Vincent and he as well pulled me into a hug unlike what he did with Christian and Ana.

"I promise I will take care of this" he whispered. His words calmed me greatly, and for a second I imagined what life would have been like if I was living in the Sanchez house and not the Grey's. that thought had gone as soon as it came and we all said our goodbye's once the guest's had left we all went up to our respective rooms and began to pack.

**XoXoXoX**

"Natalia?" I grumbled a response not feeling very excited to wake up "you have five minutes to get out of bed or Christian will come in and get you" Ana's voice rang.

"I'm not scared of Christian" I mumbled into my pillow. Jet lag was kicking my behind and going from Washington to Massachusetts was not sitting well with me. I had lost three hours and I had never been on a plane before so the anxiety kept me up the whole time.

"What's this I hear about you not being scared of me?"

I jumped up in bed and looked to see Christian standing with a smirk on his face as his arm draped over Ana's shoulder. "Just what you heard" I mumbled not even finding the strength to be scared of him, and I dropped right back into the bed.

"Really?" suddenly I was lifted up from the bed and tossed over his shoulder "it's a shame because now you're going to have to test out those water repellent pants we just bought you and you're not even on the slopes yet"

I squealed as he descended the stairs and Ana giggled behind him "Christian please, stop!" I cried but not soon enough because he was at the back door and tossed me right into the small pile Teddy had made when we first got here to clear off the porch. I screamed and climbed out of the snow as fast as I could and back into the house "That wasn't even remotely funny!"

"Then why are we laughing?" Teddy asked as he and Phoebe doubled over in laughter I shot them both a dirty look and turned back to my assailant who was grinning.

"Natalia dear, we are all going to the slopes we wanted you to come along" Ana said trying to clear everything up but the small smile on her face showed that she found amusement in this as well.

I sighed and nodded "you guys go ahead and I will meet you up there"

"Natalia have you ever skied before?" Teddy asked

"Yes I have" I sounded a little smug "I went out once on a school field trip" of course I wasn't the best at it but I wouldn't admit that to him.

"We can wait with you dear" Ana said and I shook my head "you waited long enough I know everyone is anxious to go I will just meet you out there" she nodded

I turned and went back to my room. After changing into some warmer clothes I checked my twitter feed. I promised myself I wouldn't after everything that happened but curiosity got the best of me.

What I saw warmed my heart. I expected people from school to be judgmental and believe what they read but all I saw was encouraging words.

"We love our senior class president! Come back soon!"

"We miss your Wapy morning announcements!"

"Screw the tabloids! We still love you!"

"Natalia doesn't deserve this! Whoever started this is sick! We hope you come back to school soon!"

I smiled feeling a little better that my classmates all were so understood. I smiled and grabbed my things and made my way out the house. Outside the cabin my skis were propped up against the house, I grabbed them and made my way down the road to the ski lodge and ski lift.

I could hear the sound of a snowmobile I looked back and a man pulled up next to me with a red jacket "Natalia Valentine?" I nodded and he got up "Your family sent me to pick you up and take you up the hill to them"

I smiled "they worry too much" but nodded and handed him my skis as he packed them. Soon enough I was on the back of the snowmobile and riding up the hill. I looked over and saw that we were going in the opposite direction of the ski lifts. "Didn't you say they were up the hill?" I called up to him

"Yes ma'am" he called back

"Then why are we going the opposite way form the lifts?" I pointed over to them.

"Snowmobile's have their own route" he called back and I nodded securing my grip around his waist. After fifteen minutes I was starting to really feel uneasy, I hadn't seen a single skier the whole ride up. I held on to the man with one hand and pulled out my cellphone with the other. Thankfully I still had one bar left and I sent a message out.

_**You guys still on the slopes? I think my ride might be a little lost**_

_** No there is a storm warning, we are waiting for you back at the lodge and what messenger?**_ Phoebe answered.

_**The man I'm assuming Christian sent to pick me up and bring me to you guys?**_

That uneasy feeling was really creeping up on me. Please please please tell me Phoebe just didn't know about this. That Christian really did send this man to pick me up and didn't tell anyone. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see a number I didn't recognize.

_**Natalia, Marc was supposed to go get you. Tell me where you are. It's Teddy.**_

I wanted to cry, and who was this guy?_** I don't know the other side of the mountain. We went the total opposite direction of the lift.**_

_** You should get away from him; we don't know who it is or what he wants. Dad is tracking your cellphone now.**_

I was going to text back when the man called back to me "you know you really should hold on with two hands. It's not safe otherwise"

Reluctantly I wrapped my hands around his waist and looked for an opportunity to get away from this guy "you know I really don't want to go anymore, can you just take me home?" I asked

"Sorry little lady, no can do" he glanced back at me as if he was trying to read my face "they paid me to pick you up not bring you back"

"I'm sure Christian will mind!" I called up to him. Now I had reason to be scared, he wasn't trying to take me back which meant he was planning on taking me somewhere. Up ahead I could see that we were going to be passing a wooded area that was going to be my chance. There was no way I would be able to get my skis off with me and decided I was going to have to ditch them.

As soon as we drove into the wooded area I jumped off the snowmobile shoving the driver off in the opposite direction to save me a second or two. I heard him yell but ignored it, my body was jolted to life when I collided with the ice cold snow. I bit my lip and puled myself up, I needed to get lost further into the trees.

"You stupid bitch!" the man yelled out "I was going to kill you fast, you weren't even going to feel it, but you can freeze out here for all I care!' He screamed.

A shiver went thought me and it wasn't from the cold, he was going to kill me? That was his plan from the beginning? I stayed hidden behind a tree until I heard the engine of the snow mobile disappear.

I let go of the breath I was holding and looked around to make sure the man was gone, and then started down the hill. Realistically it took about fifteen minutes to get here via snowmobile so the thought that I would get to the bottom in time to beat the storm would be hopeful but not realistic. I needed shelter and I needed to find it now.

I took out my phone thankful once again for that one bar hanging on for dear life. I called the last number I texted and he picked up on the second ring.

"Natalia?"

"I got away from him" I managed to say not realizing how much I was shaking at this point.

"Good, from what you told me I think you're on the old grounds the slopes used to be on" I could hear the engine of a snowmobile "I'm on my way up the old trail now, we have a search team out looking for you now"

I nodded and realized he couldn't see me "okay" I was really getting cold, and the winds were picking up. "Teddy?"

"Yeah, I'm still here" he answered pretty fast.

"I'm cold"

"I know" I heard him curse away from the phone "listen Natalia I need you to get out onto the trail, I know your cold but we can't find you any other way"

"I don't know where the trail is" I said softly

"You didn't recognize it as one but I promise you the way you got up the hill is a trail, it's the only way he could have brought you up there"

"Okay" I said forcefully, I wasn't just going to sit here helpless. "Keep talking to me" I said with more base in my voice "I need something to keep me distracted" I made my way forward and in the direction I remember coming from.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" he asked

"I want to work in the music industry, I want to manage artists" I answered automatically; I looked down and was glad I had found the tracks from the snowmobile.

"Really? Most girls want to be the artist" he answered

"I have no interest in that really, I know I can sing pretty well but I have more motivation in the business aspect." I stepped out of the wooded area and groaned, this hill was huge!

"I always knew you were weird" he chuckled

"What about you? What do you want to be?" I asked making the trip down, I pulled my goggles on now that the wind was wiping the snow into my eyes.

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm already grown up" he answered

"Theodore you're only four years older than me" I said, something about the way I said it was like I was trying to convince him of something. "And that wasn't an answer" I said changing direction from wherever I thought I was going with that last statement.

"Are we back to this Theodore crap?" he sounded agitated

"It's your name, I don't see why it bothers you so much" I squinted as I tried to look out at the hillside, "I think I can see you" I said but there was no answer "Teddy?" I pulled my phone away from my face to see that it had died. Luckily enough for me it was Teddy out in the distance.

**XoXoXoX**

"Theodore you're only four years older than me" four years, but even so she was still only seventeen, so young. "And that wasn't an answer" her voice rang out and interrupted my thoughts

"Are we back to this Theodore crap?" I grumbled

"It's your name; I don't see why it bothers you so much" she said.

"It bothers me because it makes me feel distant from you!" the line was quiet "Natalia?" I pulled my phone away from my face and saw that the call had ended.

"Sir! Up ahead! I see her!" one of the emergency response members called back to me; sure enough there she was standing there in the snow in all her beauty. Only Natalia could make standing in a snowstorm look beautiful.

**Thank you everyone for being patient! I promise another chapter this week to make up for the one I missed last week!**


	13. No more

**First thing is first, I apologize for the lateness. It's been about two weeks since my last update. To be honest I just had a break up and all my motivation towards a romance is slim to none lately. That's no excuse though so I am going to work through it!**

**Second I am going to give you a heads up, there will be a major Teddy Natalia moment in this chapter to make up for my lateness but why would I make it that easy? The next chapters to come will be set some time in the future and this chapter has a lot to do with that.**

**As always, enjoy!**

**Chapter thirteen: No more**

"Sir" one of the rescue team members called back to Teddy as we made our way down the hill "We can manage to take you back to the cabin but to push all the way back to the ski lodge in this weather is reckless"

I couldn't see Teddy's face because mine's was currently buried in his back. "That's fine, will you be lodging with us for the night until the storm passes?" he called back

"No sir, we can make it to our cabin with ease from yours, our main priority is making sure we get you home" another man called back to us.

"Where is Christian, Ana and Phoebe?" I asked pulling my face from behind his back.

"They were at the ski lodge last I checked" he said looking over at me for a second "they were waiting there for us. I don't know if they went back to the cabin or not, we'll see when we get there"

I nodded and the rest of the ride was met with silence. I was struggling if I should tell anyone what really happened up there.

A shiver ran through me when I thought back to what the man had said. He was going to kill me up there. Why was I being targeted? As I saw the cabin come into view I dismissed all these thoughts until we needed to talk about it.

Teddy parked the snow mobile under the tall porch under the cabin and stepped off, he walked over to the men who had come with him to find me and thanked them. I went to get off the mobile but my bones ached with a mixture of pain and numbness. It was like I was frozen.

"Natalia?" I managed to turn and look to Teddy and he gave me a questioning look.

"I'm coming" I coughed at the uncomfortable feeling of hot air in my frozen esophagus "Just cold" I managed to say.

He walked over to me and in one swift movement took me into his arms. I was too cold to fight back, and a small part of me enjoyed it. He turned back to the men "I am going to take her inside, thank you again" with that said he carried me up the steps and into the cabin.

Once we were inside he placed me on the couch and left somewhere further into the cabin. I pulled my knees to my chest and leaned against the arm rest soaking in the warmth.

"Idiot!" my eyes snapped open and I glared at my savior "don't give me that look!" he mumbled grabbing my arms and pulling me to my feet "you can't sit here in those wet clothes" he mumbled unzipping my jacket for me as if I was a child. I tiredly struggled against him trying to regain some sort of dignity but he ignored them and pulled the heavy coat off.

"I have a bath running now" he was mumbling as he gently sat me down and started to take off my boots. "It'll warm you up"

I crossed my arms "Where is everyone?" I asked tiredly

"Still at the lounge, I called dad. He told me that it was safer to stay there for the night then try and make it here in those winds" he pulled me up to my feet after successfully removing my boots.

"Teddy, I'm tired I just want to lie down" I whined. I hated myself for acting this way but I was really exhausted.

"You're such a kid" he said and for the second time that night I found myself in his arms as he walked upstairs.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest as he walked me up to the bathroom that was connected to Phoebe's and my room. I looked up to see that the bath was indeed running and my nightgown was laid on the sink.

Teddy sat me down on the toilet seat and walked over to the water. He dipped his hand in and checked the temperature before shutting off the running water and turning to me. "Okay get undressed"

That woke me up; my arms went flying to my chest. "No!" I said instantly

"I'm not going to do anything just get undressed" he was aggravated.

"I said no!" I looked up at him with determination "listen you may not get it but I'm not like Juliet or those other girls! I won't get naked just because you want me to!"

Teddy's face darkened and he opened his mouth to say something but stopped, he started taking deep breaths and pacing. It was honestly a little amusing to see him like this; the ever so collected Theodore Grey was trying to calm himself down. Finally he stopped and turned to me with a determined look.

He then walked to the cabinet and pulled out a small towel and proceeded to wrap it around his eyes. I was confused and didn't speak choosing to wait to see when his next move was. When he was done with that he turned to my general direction.

"I can't see anything, now can you please get undressed?" I burst out into a fit of laughter. He looked so unlike himself standing there with a towel wrapped around his eyes I couldn't help myself. He crossed his arms "or do you rather I take advantage of your weakened state?"

"No" I called out calming myself "No, I'm sorry" my giggles were subsiding. I walked to stand next to the tub and looked over my shoulder to see he was facing the opposite direction. I slowly peeled my shirt over my head and my pants down my legs. I looked over again before I proceeded to remove my bra and underwear.

My arms came up and I covered myself, I didn't dare turn back to his direction "you promise you can't see anything?" I asked

"Blind as a bat" he assured

"Okay" I bit my lip now nervous "I'm undressed"

I could hear him shuffling behind me "ok, take my hand and use it to steady yourself" he was standing about a foot away from me. I reached down and took his hand, doing as he said I used it to support myself as I got into the bath.

I settled back into it and looked to see him standing by my "I'm all set" I mumbled not sure how I was feeling about this situation.

"Okay" Teddy nodded and lowered himself so that he was sitting on the floor. He placed his back against the tub and was facing away from me. "I'm going to take off the blindfold now" he said slowly "I promise I won't look back"

I shifted further into the water and watched as he reached up and pulled it off tousling his messy auburn hair. I bit my lip trying to stop myself from reaching out and running my hand through it. I shifted myself so that I was leaning my head on my arms that were propped on the side of the tub that Teddy was on.

"Thank you for today" my voice was small as I spoke.

I could see him shift but he didn't turn his head my direction. "You don't have to thank me, I did what I needed to do to get you back" he ran his hand through his hair "A lot of people would be upset if anything happened to you. Mom, Dad, Phoebe, Grandma and Grandpa, I'm sure Marc would be upset…I would"

My chest tightened at his last words. "You'd be upset?" I tried to sound nonchalant as I asked.

Teddy was quiet for a moment and it felt like I was waiting an eternity for his answer "yeah, I would" I had the overwhelming urge to cry suddenly. I bit my lip and laid my forehead on my arms as I tried to compose myself. "Phoebe isn't nearly as fun to pick on"

His words struck my heart, no matter what I do, no matter what actions I take or how I speak Teddy is always going to view me as a kid. I stayed like that deep in thought for another fifteen minutes or so before I was ready to go. "I'm ready to get out now" I mumbled "you can leave I feel a lot better now"

"You sure? I can stay" he spoke but I wasn't really listening, I reached down and unplugged the drain. Teddy must have gotten the hint because he stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

I pulled myself up and out but I couldn't clear my head of what he had said. I pulled my nightgown on and looked into the mirror as I untangled my hair. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be Marc or anyone else? The way I am so aware of him, of his presence, his touch. I am far past infatuation and I know that I have liked him for a while now. Does liking someone become this intense?

I looked at myself in the mirror, my curly dark brown hair, and my green eyes. They belonged to the face of a child in Teddy's eyes. I looked away and walked to the door grabbing my robe before I walked out of the room. I had made myself depressed.

"Hey" I looked up to see Teddy sitting on my bed with a cup in his hand. I slowly walked over and sat down on the other side of it. He handed me the cup and I looked inside to see it was hot chocolate.

"What, am I too childish for tea?" I asked annoyed

"You don't like tea" he retorted and took a sip from his own cup. From the aroma I knew he was drinking tea himself. I put my cup down and reached over, snatching his cup from his hands and took a big gulp of it. "Natalia!" he yelled panicked

I spit out the searing hot tea and dropped the cup shattering the glass. "Shit!" I yelled as I cupped my hands over my mouth. Teddy shot off the bed and left the room before I even knew he was gone. I moved to get off the bed to clean up the mess but was stopped.

"Don't move idiot" Theodore hissed coming back into the room with a mop. He leaned over and picked up the glass shards and tossed them into the garbage bin. He then started mopping up the spilled tea "why do you have to be such a kid?" he mumbled

I was instantly upset "Well excuse me!" I was yelling "I can't control when I was born Theodore!"

He looked up half shocked half annoyed "Are we back to this Theodore crap?"

"Why not?" I asked crossing my arms "it's your name, I hear 'adults' call you Theodore all the time" I made air quotes when I said adults and proceeded to rant "I'm so childish to you maybe I need to grow up! Maybe that will please you and get you off my back for everything I do!"

"Natalia"

"I don't know what to do when it comes to you, one minute your hot the next your cold. It's so confusing! You make me crazy about how I feel one minute I'm over the moon for you the next I hate you" I ignored him

"Natalia"

"I don't understand how you can go from that guy who knows my biggest flaw and help me through it to this jerk that is constantly downing me or calling me childish. You can't do both Teddy-"

Suddenly my voice was cut off as his mouth came crashing down on mines. My mind went blank.

All I could feel was his feverish lips on mines, he took advantage of my stunned state and snaked his tongue into my mouth. I was over whelmed, but I was hungry for him at the same time. Instinct took over and my arms made their way around his neck and returned the kiss. I had never done anything like this, my knees were shaking.

Doing what came naturally was easy and it must have been right because he held me closer to him, my head was spinning. Was this really happening?

Slowly our kiss ended and Teddy pulled back, not all the way but just enough so that he could see my face. It was as if he was searching my face for something, he must not have gotten it because he sighed and laid his forehead against mines. "You're going to be the end of me woman" he sounded breathless.

"I don't understand" I was trying to keep my voice from shaking but from the sound of it I had failed.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" he sounded tired. Suddenly he pulled me to his chest and just stood there holding me to him. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his middle. Standing here this close I realized how much taller than me he was. I stood at about 5'2 and he had to be a clear foot over me.

"Teddy?" I felt him nod his head above me and continued on "I may be an idiot…but I've been truthful about my feelings. I still don't know what you think" I was whispering, maybe because I had just admitted to liking him in the middle of a rant and he did this. "The last time you kissed me it was to get your cancer stick back" I bit my lip as I awaited his answer.

Teddy pulled away again and starred down at me he reached his hand up and placed his thump below my lip and pulled down gently until my lip came from between my teeth "I can't speak to you if your distracting me with your lip like that" he unlike me sounded husky.

"What does that have to do with you speaking" I asked nervously because he had placed his hand on the side of my face now instead of dropping it.

Teddy smirked but it looked caught between sad and tired "That's why your still a kid Natalia, you don't know the needs of men yet" he stopped and took a breath "or what you do to me" I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through me when he spoke.

He must have interpreted it another way "Let's get you in bed, your exhausted" he moved to pull away further but I refused.

"No, I want to hear what you have to say" I was being defiant.

"Now is not the time, you need rest" Teddy finally broke free of my hold and walked to the bed pulling back the sheets and staring at me expectantly.

"Teddy now is the perfect time" I stretched my arms out "No one is here, we can speak freely so please tell me" I was desperate to know his feelings and I'm sure he could see that.

"Get in the bed and I will tell you then" Teddy didn't seem so happy to be given an ultimatum. A grin spread across my face and I jumped into the bed and watched as he grinned along with me and brought the blankets down over me before taking a seat next to me. He opened his mouth after taking a look at me but I cut him off.

"If whatever you have to say has anything to do with me being childish, I don't want to hear it" I rolled my eyes when he stopped and even managed to look a little sheepish.

He recovered and sighed before looking away from me and lean on his knees with his hands clasped between him. "I was set in my ways for a good while before you came along Natalia. I had my women, my cigarettes, my family life was separate from the one I lived outside the house. That was before you came along. Granted it's not your fault I was like that but I was used to it"

"Who's fault was it then?" the question slipped out before I even knew I was asking it.

He looked over his shoulder back to me for a second before facing forward "Her name was Sara" I didn't have to look in his face to know he was hurt deeply by this person "we were friends for a long time, since our freshman year in high school. Sara was a scholarship student, everyone said to stay away from her because scholarship kids only want one thing from the other students. Sara was different she saw me for me and we were close for a long time. She never pursued me and I figured that was proof enough that she wasn't interested in my family's money. So I went after her."

He chuckled but there was no humor behind it "Sara and I were together up until senior year. I always thought it was kind of funny that she never mentioned anything about college to me. I later found out that my father had written her a letter of recommendation for a summer program back during our sophomore year. She had copied my father's signature and stolen a checkbook from my mother's purse and was writing out checks to herself."

He looked back at me and his eyes looked angry "she was sending the money to her boyfriend, in New York. Who was using it to feed their four year old daughter" my hand came up to my mouth in shock he faced forward again "Sara secretly had a baby her eight grade year she had the kid in the summer and no one knew about it."

"Oh Teddy" I reached out and placed my hand on his back, he seemed to relax into my touch so I proceeded to rub circles and he proceeded.

"I didn't trust any woman after that, even my mother and Phoebe seemed like enemies to me, they were women and I hated them for it. Soon enough I left to college and took on the mindset that I was going to toy with women the same way they toyed with me" he stopped and ran his hand through his hair "I didn't feel fulfilled doing that. I started to come home and things got better with mom and Phoebe but when it came to other girls I just didn't feel anything. They fulfilled the physical aspect of my needs but emotionally I didn't want to connect with them, I could care less really."

This time he turned his body so that one foot was folded under him and the other was handing off the bed but he could look at me without turning "until one night I was sitting in my room waiting for the woman I had invited over to come back from getting a drink and the most carefree, melodious laugh made its way to my ears" he smiled slightly as he spoke and I felt myself blush as he spoke with that look

"I had to know who could make such a laugh and followed it to the kitchen to find you and my sister. Then when I saw this girl in simple jeans and a hoodie, nothing expensive or extravagant on I was immediately infatuated." Teddy smiled softly as he was recalling the memory "and then I found out later from phoebe that you saved her I didn't believe it. You were so small to me, yet you took out a man to save her? It just didn't click. I remember asking how much she gave you in return when she was telling my family the story and she said nothing"

Teddy chuckled and gave me a look I hadn't seen on him before, a look of adoration that wasn't hidden behind anything else. He reached down and took my hand in his "I to know more, me and my father put all our resources into finding out who you were. It was luck that you left your bag at my place that night. We soon tracked you to the hospital. After that I couldn't get you out of my mind, the way you boldly took went against my father when he tried to drown you in lavish gifts. How you can talk to me as if we were equals hell I even gave up cigarettes because of you." He sighed "and the rest you know"

I shook my head "No, I don't" now I was more confused than ever "your telling me that you have been…infatuated ever since you met me but that doesn't explain the way you've acted towards me" I pulled my hand out of his and looked away "you have me so confused right now, more than ever"

"I found out how old you are" I looked up to see him staring at me "Natalia, you're seventeen. You haven't experienced men, your still healing from the treatment of your father" he looked away "how could I take advantage of that?"

I shook my head "you wouldn't be"

Teddy looked back at me "yes I would. Five years may not seem like much but your still seventeen and I am still twenty two. You have so much more you need to learn about men, so much I can't teach you"

I sat up and took his hands "Say's you, Teddy I have had feelings for you that I haven't felt before. Not for Daniel not for Marc and I have tried to push them aside but I can't!" I took a breath "and I will be eighteen in December, that's only a month away so we're really only four years apart" The look on Teddy's face looked torn "Just give me tonight" I whispered.

His eyes widened at my words "Natalia…"

"Teddy, please." I was whispering as I looked up at him "tomorrow we can go back to you being you and me being me…but tonight can it be us?"

"Natalia, I couldn't do that to you" he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

I reached out and took his hands in mines "I haven't asked you for anything before. Just give me tonight, I've never felt this way for anyone and you feel the same you've told me! You wouldn't be doing anything to me that I haven't asked myself!"

He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity before he raised his hand to my face. My breath was caught in my throat as he placed it on my cheek and searched my face for something that might be uncertain. Then he slowly brought his face closer to mines and for the second time that night he kissed me.

This one was much softer, and not as hungry as the last one but still I felt the emotions behind it. It was bliss. It was as if all my emotions were content not, no more confusion, no more uncertainty, this was right.

I felt him shift on the bed and he started slowly pushing me back on to the bed while still kissing me. He pulled away only to kiss the corner of my mouth and then my jaw, he trailed these kisses all the way down to my neck each one burning my skin with something I had never felt before. He pulled away and looked at me "I'm going to touch you now" I nodded.

Teddy came up and was kissing me and I returned each one with as much emotion as he was giving me. His hands ran through my hair and down the back of my neck, I felt myself start shaking a bit but stopped it as soon as I started. His hand kept sliding lower and lower until he was cupping my right breast. I jumped slightly when he started rubbing his long slender finger across my nipple making it erect.

His kisses once again returned to my neck as he fondled my breast with his skilled hands. My breath was getting heavier and my body started acting on its own as my back began to arch into him. He looked up at me and I blushed at my behavior. Teddy kissed my shoulder this time and brought his leg over me as his kissed started to trail down to my collar bone.

"Natalia, I'm going to pull down your nightgown" he said huskily I nodded and closed my eyes when I felt him tug at the thin material that separated him from me. I jumped and looked down to see him taking my other breast into his mouth while still playing with the other. The sensations I felt were something I had never experienced before. Pleasure was there, fear? Yes but only because I had no clue what was happening with my body.

A moan escaped my mouth before I knew it and my back was deeply arched as if my body was trying to meet his. He came back up and continued to give me sweet kisses as his hands started to trail lower. Now I was nervous, my body was uncontrollable as it began to shake under him. I tried my best to stop bit it wouldn't.

I felt his hands pull the skirt of the gown up and over my underwear, then my stomach. He pulled away from me and stared into my eyes for a long time. I just stared back up at him hoping I looked calm and mature. He was staring at me as he laid his hand on my stomach I flinched just a bit but smiled at him to try and convey that it was ok.

When he started to slide his hand lower I started shaking again he kept his eyes on me the whole time and I smiled again. He stopped right above the band of my underwear and kept his eyes on me.

After a few seconds he sighed deeply and removed his hands. I was confused, and then speechless when he pulled my night gown back down and then the top half back up successfully covering me.

"Teddy?"

He shook his head and placed a soft kiss on my forehead "You're not ready for this Natalia, I won't do that do you"

I wanted to cry "I'm sorry" I whispered "I couldn't stop shaking"

He smiled softly and placed his hand upon my cheek again "There is nothing wrong with that, you're still young. I don't need sex to enjoy your company" He gave me another gentle kiss "I think you should sleep"

I nodded but as he started to move off the bed I reached out and took his hand "Spend the night with me? I mean just sleeping here? No one is home…and it's lonely. I know I can't give you _that_ but I would like it if you would stay"

Teddy smiled and nodded. I released his arm and he climbed into the bed next to me pulling the blankets over the two of us. "This is the second time we've slept in the same bed" he said pulling me to him, I nodded remembering when he had stayed the night with me during the thunder storm.

"The reason why I hate it…the thunder is because when my mother died we were in the same car. The accident happened during a thunder storm and she lost control of the car. I was stuck in that car with my mother's dead body well until the next day and the only time I had a clear vision of her was during the lightning, even then all I could see was the blood"

Teddy leaned down and kissed my head "Thank you for sharing something like that with me" he was whispering "I promise, I won't let you be alone Natalia"

I looked up at him "I thought that this was just for one night?" I could hear the hope in my voice as I spoke.

"We'll see" was all he said before closing his eyes and I knew all conversation was ceased. I smiled and buried my head into his chest and fell into the deepest sleep.

**XoXoXoX**

"Damn it!" Karin screamed as she tossed her phone across the room. She breathed heavily "Why is it so hard to kill one fucking brat!"

"Kill?"

Karin looked over panicked at first but once she realized who it was she relaxed "yes, kill. I sent a man out there to take care of the job once and for all but they failed" he sat at her desk and looked out at the New York skyline still seething over the fact that her husband had sent back home.

"Don't you think that's a bit reckless? You were the only ones who knew they were out there" he spoke as he took a seat.

"Do you think you can do better?" she barked "you haven't given me much to go on! I put those pictures up and they took her strait into Vincent's arms, now he is on a mission to protect this little brat!"

The man smiled "I may have a way, not to kill her obviously but to send her away"

Karin looked over at him intrigued "I'm listening"

"The Grey boy seems to have a thing for her" he said simply

She scoffed "Why do I feel like this is more for you and not me?"

The man shrugged "if you drive them away from each other I can get her to leave. Take it or leave it"

Karin looked at him and smirked "I know just the way" she took out her phone and her plan began to unfold.

**XoXoXoX**

I stared up at Escala and for the first time since I had ever gone I was scared to go in. it had been two weeks since the whole scandal had happened, media was gone and it was done. It had also been two weeks since I had spoken to Teddy.

I made my way in and into the elevator again I let my thoughts take over. He was gone when I woke up and I hadn't heard from him. I called but no answer, same with messages. So I was here to get my answers. When the bell sounded I knew that I had reached my destination. I played with the buttons of my blazer, as I stepped into the penthouse. I had just come from school and Marc was waiting downstairs.

"Teddy?" I called out and no answer. I looked in the living room and kitchen and found nothing. I walked up to his room and again nothing. Though his room was unusually messy, it looked as if he had thrown everything around in a fit of anger.

I made my way back to the staircase and was about to leave when I heard the sound of soft music. I looked to see a door at the end of the hallway. I walked over and knocked with no answer again. Slowly I pushed the door open and there he was.

Teddy was sitting before a laptop at a desk, looking around I decided this to be his office. He had a cup of brown liquid in his hand and a cigarette hanging out his mouth as he sat back and stared at me. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"What do I want?" I asked stepping into the room "Teddy you haven't answered my calls, I haven't heard from you since the cabin" what game was he playing at.

"So?" he took a drag of his cigarette and put it out in an ashtray on his desk

"Teddy, I'm confused." I walked up to his desk "what's going on? How can we go from that night to this? And I thought you stopped smoking?"

He closed his laptop and stood up "so ii started up again, who the hell cares?" he walked around the desk and made his way to the door.

"I care!" I yelled "what the hell is going on with you?"

Teddy turned back to me "Natalia, I'm a man. I like sex! Real sex with real women! Not stop and go with some kid!"

I was shocked at both his words and his tone. Teddy never spoke to me like this "liar! you told me you didn't need sex to enjoy my company!" I was upset now. He was acting like a totally different person.

"I'm a guy I lie" he shrugged "I thought saying that would get me the golden ticket into your underwear"

I had experienced a lot of pain at the hand of my father, I've been beaten and bruised I've broken bones. None of that could compare to the hurt I suffered from his words. Something in my chest felt crushed as I looked at him. "You're lying" it sounded more like I was begging him to be lying.

"Sorry princess I don't lie about my needs" he opened the door "now get out"

I crossed my arms "No, not until you tell me what's going on!"

Teddy slammed the door shut and glared at me "What's going on! I'll show you!" he stomped over to me and caught me off guard when he pushed me down to the desk "I'm Horney!" he hissed as he forced himself onto me. I screamed and tried to push him off I pulled at his hands that were freely touching my body.

He buried his head in my neck and I screamed "Get off of me!" I felt the tears make their way down my face "Teddy stop!" I cried he smelled like booze and cigarettes.

He pulled at my shirt and I heard the buttons pop and it revealed my bra, he savagely grabbed one of my breasts and again buried himself in my neck. "Teddy, Please" I whispered. I couldn't find my voice.

He pulled back and looked at me "What no sex?" he didn't wait for an answer "Then get out and don't come back!" he got off of me and I slid down to the floor holding my hands over myself in an attempt to cover myself from him.

He reached down to grab my arm "Natalia…"

"Get out!" I yelled "I get it! Don't touch me!" I snatched my arm out of his hand and jumped to my feet "I won't bother you again!" I hissed stomping out the room. I walked all the way down and out his place.

I don't remember much of the way back to my car and to the house. I don't know how I got to my room unnoticed and on my laptop. I stared at the email I had received from Vincent about a week ago asking about an internship at one of his overseas branches when I graduated as an apology. I would be taking classes at Tokyo University as well. I typed my acceptance and sent it with ease.

Sometime later that night there was a knock at my door, I looked up to see Marc walk in. "Can you please go away" I whispered turning so my back faced him

"I would but I can't ignore what I've seen" I didn't make any sign that I was listening but he still spoke "Natalia you came here from Theodore's place with scratches, your shirt was ripped and you were crying"

I turned to look at him "Nothing happened" I said coldly

His eyes were sympathetic "you don't have to be strong for me" he reached out and ruffled my hair "I know I am your body guard but I would like to think I'm your friend. I've seen you moping around when no one is looking and now this. You're not alone Natalia, you have a friend like me who cares"

I bit my lip and tried to hold back the tears "Don't hold it all in yourself" those were the final words and I was crying like the little kid Teddy said I was. Marc held me and consoled me deep into the night and I confessed everything to him from my feelings to the cabin to today and accepting Vince's offer.

It was a long night, full of me crying like a kid. I made a vow to myself that night before I fell asleep after Marc left. After today there will be no more crying, no more wallowing in self-pity, and no more Theodore.

**Ahhhhhhh chapter is done! It's super long as an apology for the lateness and yes trust me it was hard making Teddy an enemy but that's what's necessary for this story! As I said there will be a time skip in the next chapters to come. Tell me what you think.**


	14. Christmas plans

**Sudden inspiration!**

**Just a note, while Natalia is in Japan she obviously meets new people with Japanese names. Also the band I will be using is an actual band in Korea at the moment and I love their music! Anyway if anyone has problems understanding the names at the end of the chapter I will have a description of them.**

**Chapter fourteen: Christmas plans **

"Natalia!"

I pulled out my pencil skirt and ignored the annoying voice that had been bothering me for the past hour. I walked back over to my bed and laid it out with my cashmere light brown v- neck sweater and my red silk button up top and stood over them comparing the two.

"Hey, you're up early" I looked up to see Marc come stumbling into my room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was still in his pajama bottoms and shirtless as he walked by my ruffling my hair and then proceeded to throw himself on my bed.

"Marc?" he looked to my Ipad that was propped up and was facing the other direction he turned it to see Phoebe.

"Miss Grey?" he asked, then grabbed a pillow and placed it in front of himself in an attempt to cover up "forgive my appearance" he apologized

"I will forgive you if you convince Natalia to come home for her birthday! Christmas is the day after anyways so she can spend two important days home with the family, she already missed Thanksgiving this year" she complained

Marc looked over to me and I shook my head, he turned back to the screen "Sorry Miss Grey, I only guard. I don't make any radical decisions" he got off the bed "I am going to shower first. Any requests for breakfast before I go?" he asked me

"Let Shizuka know that I have a craving for waffles this morning" he nodded and left the room. I decided on the sweater and skirt and started to undress.

"So…you and Marc?" I looked at the screen and rolled my eyes.

"Get real Phoebe" I pulled off my night gown and pulled on my skirt as I spoke.

"Dude, he was naked in your bed" she squealed

"Stop saying things that sound different. He wasn't naked he just didn't have a shirt that's how he sleeps, in his own room separate from mines" I pulled the sweater on over my skirt and walked to my closet to find my dark brown skinny belt.

"You're telling me that you have spent the last three years living with that gorgeous piece of man and you haven't slept together? Not once?" I could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" I picked up the Ipad and put it on my vanity as I started on my make up "Me and Marc just aren't like that, he's like…a big brother.

"I'll drop it for now" I could hear her shifting around and looked to see she had grabbed her phone off her bed and was now walking through the house. "I just don't see why you can't come home this year. The past three years we went out to see you, and grandma can't travel this year"

"Sorry phoebe but this is my last year of the internship and school, I can't afford to spend time doing anything other than studying or working" I sighed "I would love to see everyone but it's just not possible."

"And why not?"

I jumped and looked town at my Ipad to see Christian staring back at me "Christian…how have you been?"

"Don't neglect the question Natalia" he said sternly "Now tell me why is it that you can't come home and be with your family this year for Christmas?"

"I have to study for my final for this semester and the band I've been working with has a Christmas eve concert this year" I pouted "do you think I'm any happier about working on my birthday then I am?"

"Work on your birthday?" suddenly the screen changed and I saw Ana pouting "What is your boss thinking? Don't those boys have families they have to go see?"

I shrugged "Their originally from Korea and making their Japanese debut so if they can spend the holidays away from home so can I"

Her frown only seemed to deepen "Natalia don't you think you've been pushing yourself too hard darling? You've accomplished in three years something that should have taken you four. Have you been eating and sleeping regularly?"

I nodded and picked up my Ipad as I walked out of my room and to the kitchen "yes ma'am" I mocked a salute and smiled at her disapproving face. "Promise, right Shizuka?"

Shizuka looked up and smirked "lies, she has been missing dinner every night for the past two weeks and I'm almost sure she's been getting by on rice balls and energy drinks"

"Shizuka!" I exclaimed shocked that my in house assistant would toss me under the bus so freely.

"Natalia!" Ana exclaimed even more disappointed than before

"Sorry" I mumbled "I've just been pulling long nights at the office, we really have to put in over time now that the guys have made it in Japan the label thinks America could be the next destination. I want to make sure we cover everything possible for these guys" I fixed the Ipad on my table and started to dig into my food.

"Are you sure it's the guys you're interested in helping or one of them in particular?" Marc's voice rang out and I felt my hair being ruffled from behind. I started to choke on my food and I could hear everyone speaking at once on the other line.

"Bye! We will talk again real soon!" I called out and pulled the smart cover over the screen and it instantly put my Ipad into sleep mode. "Marc you idiot!" I screamed

**XoXoXoX**

"I was sure she had a thing with Marc" Phoebe mused to herself at the dinner table now that she had her phone back and the video chat was over they could eat.

"With Marc?" Ana asked "I never would have suspected he and her would have anything in common"

"I don't like the idea of her dating anyone right now" Christian huffed "she makes a big show of finishing school a year early so she shouldn't be having time to date." He turned to Phoebe "What do you know of this?" he asked his daughter

Phoebe threw her hands up in surrender "I don't know anything!" she smirked "and face it dad, if I did I wouldn't tell you. Everyone knows you'd do a full background check on this guy"

"Can we just eat?"

All three heads turned to Theodore as he stabbed the food on his plate "Phoebe and I made the trip to come home for this dinner, I would like it if we didn't discuss other people's love life"

Phoebe sniggered "Teddy's a little butt hurt that he missed out on his chance and Natalia is a whole day away and surrounded my celebrities"

"Phoebe!" Ana exclaimed "watch how you talk at the dinner table"

"She would have been a promising daughter in law" Christian sighed

"Dad!" Teddy began to choke on his food after his father's surprising statement

"Christian don't tease your son" Ana sighed as she looked over the dinner table and her eyes drifted to the empty space next to Phoebe "she was only living with us for a year but the house is so much quieter without her" she mulled over.

"I will make a call to Vincent" Christian said taking his wife's hand in his "I promise Natalia will be with her family this Christmas" with that he pulled his phone out. "Vincent, so sorry to disturb you at dinner time, it's about Natalia"

**XoXoXoX**

"Valentine-san" I walked into the office and bowed my head towards my boss.

"Mr. Fujioka, I hope you've had a productive morning" I looked up and he was smiling down at me.

"I will miss your sarcasm in the morning's Valentine-san" he walked over and put an arm around me "so have you put thought into staying here in Japan and becoming my wife? After you graduate"

I ducked out of his grip and smirked "I could never be with a womanizing drunkard like you Hayate" I walked to his desk and took the stack of papers off the desk "is this for my boys?" I asked.

Hayate sulked to his desk and fell into his chair with a thud "when will you understand that I will leave behind all my ways for your love Natalia" he reached out and pulled my on to his lap.

"I don't understand how a hentai like you is the director of this company" I mumbled before throwing my elbow back into his chest. He released me right away when he decided breathing was a little more important at the moment. I stood up and walked to the door "I'm heading off to the studio! Mata, atode" I waved my hand as I exited the office.

Walking out I bumped into Marc and glared "I thought I left you at home today" with that said I briskly walked by him.

"Ouch" he grabbed his heart as I walked by "that really hurt" I didn't bother to look back knowing he was going to follow me "I can't just take a day off protecting you Natalia, you never know when something could happen."

He reached out and pressed the button to the elevator before I could "Nothing has happened for three years, I don't need you shadowing me anymore" I hissed and stepped into the elevator.

He decided to hold his tongue as we rode down to the ground floor. It had been three years since I was living with the Grey's. I had taken Vincent up on his offer at his Japan branch as an intern. It was an apology for the whole scandal I was at the center of back then when his wife's assistant was obsessed with _him._

Originally I took the job as a scapegoat and was fully intending to gracefully decline after acceptance but I couldn't handle being in the same city as Seattle's most notorious bachelor. I held the files closer to my chest as I thought about it. It was almost as if Teddy was rubbing it in my face that what had happened between us was nothing and he could move on as fast as he would like and he was not afraid to make it public.

He was seen with a new woman every week, either a celebrity or a socialite, sometimes it was hotel heiress, a few foreign beauties every now and again. Each one more beautiful then the next and every one of them made me see green. So I threw myself into school work, pulled off the best prom WAPY had ever seen, graduated valedictorian, and moved to Japan that summer with Marc.

I haven't been back to the states since. Phoebe, Ana, and Christian made it a point to come see me twice a year. Teddy never came and for that I was glad. Grace and Carrick came more frequently. Mia, Ethan, Thomas and Ava came out to see me a hand full of times. Elliot always sent his love with Ava, she told me it was because Katharine refused to come see me. I never understood her distaste for me but I never pushed the subject. During one of their visit's Thomas confessed it was because his aunt was too prideful and assumed that I was a fee loader when I first came to the Grey's and she wouldn't dare admit that I had made it quite far on my own without much of the Grey's influence.

The bell dinged and I was brought out on my thoughts, I made my way to the front receptionist "Anata wa watashi ni mukatte kudasai doraiba o yobidasu koto ga dekimasu" the receptionist nodded and picked up the phone as I turned to Marc "I'm going to the studio are you going home?"

He shook his head "it's so boring here, none of the brothels are open anyway so I have no choice" he led me to the door as my driver pulled up and got out the car "I'm stuck with you and lover boy today"

I smacked him "stop saying that! I'm very professional you know!" my driver opened the door and I smiled my thanks as I got in. Marc soon followed me in.

"You may be professional but that guy won't give up" I could pick up the jealousy in his voice as he plopped himself back against the seat "The studio please, Daisuke" he called up to Daisuke, he had been my personal driver since I had come to Japan. Daisuke nodded and we began the drive to the studio, normally it would take about five minutes but Tokyo traffic added ten minutes or more on to every trip.

I sat back and thought about Marc's words. He was right about one thing, Eli was persistent. I had been here two years before I was given the project of covering u-kiss and their Japanese debut. To say it was a huge project would be an understatement; they were Korea's most popular band and were looking to branch out into other countries.

After the success here I was now given the task of bringing them to America. At least it wouldn't be as tedious as going to a foreign country to meet seven men you never met before.

I had to fly out and spend about six months in Korea shadowing the band and coming up with a marketing strategy that would work well in Japan. I left thinking I was going to be dealing with mature guys and was ambushed by them at my hotel. I smiled at the memory.

_I pulled my card key out and double checked the room number "I can't believe Hayate put us up in such a lavish place" I commented looking at Marc who seemed to be struggling with my bags._

_ "Correction, he put you up in this lavish place and expects me to sleep on the couch" he adjusted the bags "now hurry up and open the door! You packed your whole life in these bags!" I giggled and opened the door and allowed him to go in first._

_Marc dropped the bags and threw himself on the couch "I'm going to shower up and then we can head to our meeting at the record studio" I called to him and walked into my room with my suitcase closing the door behind me. _

_I plopped it on my bed and pulled out my purple casual dress and black blazer from my suit bag. Laying them out I began to undress myself as I walked to my bathroom. I kicked off my yoga pants and stood in the bathroom in a plain tee and my underwear when I heard knocking at the front door. _

_I shrugged it off as room service and decided to let Marc take care of it. I pulled my shirt off and reached my hand into the shower to turn the water off when my hand felt something furry…furry?_

_I yanked the curtain back and stared at a bundle of brown crouched over in my tub. It shifted and looked up revealing a boy in a dog costume "hehe…hi?"_

_I screamed and stepped away from the boy who started to stand up in my tub. "mian haeyo. jega dangsin-eul nollaekilyeoneun geos-eun ani eoss-eo" he held his hand out to me and I didn't understand what he was saying. I only screamed louder as I turned to make a run for it._

_I snatched the door handle open and ran straight into a man's chest. I pulled back and stared into a pair of unfamiliar brown eyes. He was handsome, a thought I hadn't paired with a man since the incident with Teddy which was odd because this man was the polar opposite of Teddy. Bleach blonde hair styled in a messy Mohawk, an eye brow piercing and piercings along his ears._

" _gwanlijaleul gidalyeo!" the boy in the dog costume came running out behind me._

_ "Natalia!" I looked to see Marc come running into my room followed by five other guys._

_Suddenly I felt something fall onto my shoulders; I looked to see it was a sweater. The man whom I had run into pushed me behind him and pushed the boy towards the door to the bed room successfully keeping me from everyone's sight. "Forgive Dongho he's still a kid, he thought surprising you would be a good welcoming. We came here as soon as we found out" it was the man who I had run into; he was speaking but not looking at me. _

_I pulled the sweater closer to my body and blushed furiously but then it struck me "Dongho? As in Dongho of u-kiss?" the man nodded _

_ "Yep, he's our baby faced mascot"_

_I looked up to face the man "We?" I asked _

_ "Yes we" he sighed "I will explain later for now please get dressed Miss Manager " by now everyone had left the room except Marc who was glaring at the man who was so close to me. Without another word he walked out of the room, Marc looked at me and asked with his eyes if I was all set. I nodded and he walked out the room. _

_Soon I was showered and dressed and sitting in the living room of my suit meeting the band I would be managing. I looked over the boys and bit my lip, the habit had become quite unbreakable now that I didn't have anyone around to stop me. _

_ "We can ignore what happened earlier and start fresh" I announced "My name I Natalia Valentine and I will be your new manager" I bowed my head "please take care of me during my stay"_

_I looked up and one of the guys was translating as two of them were giving me eye contact. One of them spoke up "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Manager, My name is Kevin forgive Dongho again he's still only 18" _

_I smiled "no it's fine" I looked to the other man who was paying attention and smiled "Thank you" I took out his sweater "this is yours"_

_He shook his head "Keep it as a souvenir of your first day here, I'm Eli by the way" _

_I put the sweater on the back of my chair and smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you Eli"_

_The other man who translated turned his attention to me "you can call me Aj. Eli, Kevin, and I are the only English speaking members" he turned his attention to the youngest one who had surprised me "This id Dongho" he pointed to the other guys and introduced them "That's Hoon, Kiseop, and Soohyun"_

_He smiled after he finished his introductions "And we are u-kiss"_

Not long after I got along with all the guys, they were so nice and easy to get along with I couldn't resist getting sucked into their world. Eli would make comments about our first encounter saying he would take responsibility and marry me since Dongho was younger then I and they had both seen my naked body. At first I laughed them off but he never gave up, when I brought them over to Japan it had only gotten more intense.

I didn't mind as much as I would have thought, of course I never officially accepted any of his advances at first but I did frequently go out with him to dinner or lunch. He made me feel like a princess really but I believed in my job and knew I couldn't get involved with a client, especially one as famous and Eli without repercussions.

That didn't mean I never entertained the idea, he was handsome, sweet, fun, spontaneous. In the past year that we had known each other he has never shown interest in another girl and he respects my decision to be professional and not move forward with a relationship.

We pulled up to the studio and I made my way upstairs looking through the files. When I got to the room I didn't look up and got a face full of flowers.

"You're really a klutz" I looked up to see Eli smiling down at me he reached up and picked a lily petal out of my hair and handed me the bouquet "for you"

"Thank you" I accepted the flowers and hugged him "Their beautiful"

"Don't you have work you need to do?" Marc barked from behind

I looked back and smirked "Since when do you care about my work?" he scoffed and walked on ahead of us I turned to Eli "Where are the guys?"

"Already practicing, I had Mizuki let me know when you arrived so I could give those to you" he put an arm around my shoulder and led me to the studio room.

I ducked out of his arms and tisked him "you know better, but I still love the flowers!"

I walked ahead of him and heard him giggle "you will be mines one day woman! I am the only one who can have you after what I saw!" I heard footsteps and looked back to see him chasing me, I squeeled and mad a run for the studio.

**XoXoXoX**

"Natalia?" I looked back to see Mizuki sticking her head into the studio "You have an international phone call on line two" I nodded "thank you Mizuki" I walked over to the controls and stopped the music "hey guys take five, when I get back we can finish this off for the night"

"How do you do this all day?!" Marc cried from the sofa

I couldn't help but giggle and ruffle his hair "you're the one who followed me" he smirked and pulled me down and started to tickle me. "It's my job remember!"

I laughed and tried to push him away "Marc! Stop!" I managed between laughs "I have a phone call!" he released me and we both looked at each other and laughed.

"Miss Valentine?" I looked up at our sound board guy "Eli sends a message"

He unplugged the headphones and put it on speaker "You better not try and make moves on my girl Marc! I don't care how big you are I will ruin you!" he yelled from the booth.

Both me and Marc looked at each other and back at Eli and simultaneously burst out in laughter, I managed to brush Eli off with a hand jester and made my way out the room and down the hall to the conference room where we all usually took calls.

"Moshi Moshi" I chimed as I answered the phone

"What does that even mean?" a familiar voice answered

"Vincent?" I smiled "to what do I owe the call?" I sat down on one of the chairs. I have been communicating via email with Vincent since my stay here. He has always been helpful and always making sure everything was going well on my end. He was almost as much of a worry wart as Christian, it was like I had two dads in America looking out for me.

"So I heard a rumor that Hayate was having the boys do a concert on your birthday" he made it seem as if he was asking a question but I knew that he already knew.

"I take it Christian called you" I pulled the cap of a pen off with my teeth and began to doodle on a spare pad of paper "It's work Vincent you should know how important it is"

He chuckled "you have worked so hard already, you deserve a little vacation" I opened my mouth to say more but he cut me off "that's why I already called Hayate and had it taken care of u-kiss will have their first American debut in New York in January. As Far as the Christmas Eve show goes Hyate can take care of it personally."

I dropped my pen and starred at the phone in disbelief as if I could somehow manage to send my expression to him through this piece of plastic. "You're joking right?" I begged more then asked

"No" he scoffed "I don't kid around with business Natalia, you should have figured out this much. We will be having a party Christmas Eve in Seattle to celebrate your twenty first birthday at the space needle"

"Vincent, be reasonable" I complained "what about school!"

"You can take your final online I already spoke to your professor" he was talking as if he could just make these decisions on his own. "And I am being quite reasonable, your family misses you. I would like to see you as well and it's your last year before you really make big move in your career after you graduate. This will probably be the last time we can do something like this until you settle into your own person"

I smiled, I couldn't be mad at Vincent no matter what I did. I gave a sigh of disbelief "I'm sure you have already booked a flight" I mumbled

He laughed loudly "you know me so well, you leave Friday the eighteenth to New York. From there I will accompany you to Seattle and we should be there by the nineteenth."

"Fine" I mumbled "your breaking a lot of hearts on this side, I had plenty of hot dates set up for my birthday and Christmas" I joked

"You're going to have to settle for this old geezer then" he responded

"Wait its seven over on this end…what are you doing up at five am?" I asked accusingly

"I'm a determined man?"

I laughed and said our good byes, the door opened and Marc peeked his head in "you ready? The guys are getting pretty worked up in there; they need some of your iron fist to set them strait"

I smiled "Coming" I stood up and stretched my sore muscles "you're never going to guess how our Christmas plans changed" I said walking over to him.

"No dinner?" he asked looking a little crestfallen

"You know my family does Christmas dinner every year" I said giving him a hint, apparently from the dumb look he was giving me he didn't get the hint. I sighed "We are going back to the states for a while"

Marc didn't give me quite the reaction I was looking for, he almost looked a little troubled "What about the concert?"

"Vincent took care of it" I shrugged "Apparently the family really wants me together with them this Christmas"

"Vincent?" he asked giving me his full attention "Vincent knows about this?"

I poked his forehead "how do you think this is all possible?" I walked out into the hallway and made my way back to the Recording room when and noticed he wasn't following me. I looked back at him "you coming?"

"In a bit, I'm going to go grab a bite to eat" he brushed me off and walked the other direction. I shrugged it off and continued on my way back. I stopped outside the door when a terrifying thought hit me…what if I see Teddy? The thought made me sick to my stomach.

XoXoXoX

I slammed my door shut and dropped on my bed Sasha jumped up on the bed and dropped along with me but for her it was more out of habit. Why did my family have to push the subject so far! Now she was coming home for the holiday.

I was able to make excuses for not traveling but they are all going to suspect me not going to her birthday party right here in Seattle. I groaned and laid in my bed for the rest of the afternoon. My phone buzzed and I knew who it was before I answered.

"What" I growled

The woman on the other laughed giggled "sounds like you heard the sad news, Natalia was in a plane crash"

I jumped up from the bed "You bitch!" I yelled.

Her laughter only seemed to increase "That will be the call you get if Natalia finds any reason to stay longer than necessary, oh? And keep her the hell away from my husband will you dear?"

"You're sick Karin" I growled "I've stayed away from her, how do you expect me to keep her from your husband at the same time!"

She scoffed "you figure it out" and with that the phone went dead. I yelled out in frustration and sent my phone flying into my wall. I jumped up from my bed and made my way over to my office and pulled out the file I had been working on the past three years.

I had pieces to a puzzle but I didn't have them all, and that was why Karin was winning. Picking up my office phone I dialed a number I had received in an email.

"Kristin Hernandez" the woman answered.

"Hi Kristen, it's Theodore" I answered "I'm just returning your call.

"Yes" she shuffle around on her end "I was able to look in miss Valentine's school files and found out something interesting. She was never a scholarship student"

I stopped what I was doing and gave her my full attention "What do you mean? Natalia herself claimed to be one"

"That was because the benefactor was very serious about keeping it from her, she herself probably didn't know" she said "I have the name of the benefactor if that helps"

"let me get a pen" I said frantically looking around for one, I pulled the fountain pen Dad had gotten me for my birthday this year "okay ready"

"His name is Vincent Sanchez"

**Okay that chapter is over! Let me know what you think! Now for translations!**

**Mata, atode – See you Later**

**Anata wa watashi ni mukatte kudasai doraiba o yobidasu koto ga dekimasu – Can you please have my driver bring my car up front?**

**mian haeyo. jega dangsin-eul nollaekilyeoneun geos-eun ani eoss-eo – I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you**

**gwanlijaleul gidalyeo – miss manager **


	15. Say Hello

**So the last chapter was really just a fill in for the past three years in Natalia's life. A lot of you readers are shocked that Teddy was black mailed into what happened. See! He's not bad! It was so hard for me to write him doing anything other than loving Natalia. So this chapter is where the story resumes from when Teddy and Natalia went their own separate ways. As always I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter fifteen: Say hello**

"We really should go straight to Seattle" Marc mumbled as I looked to book our flight out.

"Will you stop whining?" I mumbled. He had been on this subject since I opened my lap top "Vincent wants to accompany me to Seattle and he said we could get business over at the same time in New York" I clicked away ignoring his pout. I stretched my legs on the couch and continued "I know your beefy head can't comprehend this but I rather get all the business ends tied up and enjoy my vacation"

"Whatever!" he hissed and stomped out of the living room and to his, slamming the door in the process. I looked up a little shocked at his behavior.

I grabbed a red eye directly to JFK Wednesday we would fly out 3AM It was going to be a long fourteen hour flight and adding in the time difference we should be there by 6AM New York time. I was going to be losing ten hours in New York and fourteen by the time I got to Seattle.

I sighed and put the laptop down on the coffee table, I really didn't want to go home. Japan was my home now; there was nothing to remind me of anything that happened back there. It was safe.

Out here no one made any attempts on my life like back during the ski trip. I laid my head against the side of the couch and snatched the remote up deciding to distract myself with TV. Not far into an old movie did I feel my eyes get heavy and I let myself fall into a deep sleep.

_I couldn't breathe, I was struggling and tried to pull something off my face but I wouldn't move._

_ "Shh, you're going to go be with your mommy" a woman hissed. I turned my head and managed to get some of the material off my face and screamed out. "Stupid girl!" she yelled and the weight was lifted off my face._

_I pushed myself up and watched as a woman ran out of my room "you! Wait right there!" someone called and the woman turned to look down the hall. I could see her side profile but nothing distinguishing. She had a hat on and her short red hair stuck out from underneath it. She turned back her previous direction and ran._

_A nurse came running by while another ran into the room "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked wiping away my tears. _

_I cried and pulled rubbed my eye "She said I was going to see mommy!" I wailed as the nurse took me into her arms._

_ "She won't be back sweetheart I promise" she reassured me. I still continued to cry into her chest._

_ "Natalia?" I didn't answer, though she did sound different. "Natalia, you're having a bad dream" I pulled away and was staring at Teddy no. He was giving me such a warm smile. He reached his hand up and wiped the tears away from my eyes gently._

My eyes snapped open when I felt myself hoisted up. I looked up to see Marc staring ahead with a determined face. "Marc?" he looked down

"You're finally up?" he smiled "good, you were crying in your sleep, I came out here as soon as I heard but you wouldn't wake up" he continued to walk with me in his arms. I reached a hand up and felt wetness on my cheeks. "What was the dream about?" he asked as he adjusted me so that he could hold me against him with one arm as he pulled down my blankets with the other.

I shook my head as he placed me in the bed and pulled the covers up and over me "I don't remember" I answered honestly "all I remember was that I couldn't breathe"

He gave me a look as if what I said was odd but shook his head. "You'll always be breathing while I'm around" he leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead. He turned to walk out my room.

"Are you still mad at me?" I called out. he stopped and turned to me giving me a puzzled look "about New York"

Marc stared at me a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh. He walked back over and sat at the edge of my bed "I wasn't mad at you. I was just…" he stopped and looked deep in thought "I would have rather we go straight to Seattle than make any pit stops." He finished.

I nodded and sat up leaning my head against his shoulder "I don't like when your upset" I admitted "Since we got here you really have been my best friend, your all I have" I chuckled "it might be childish but I don't want to fight with my best friend"

I could feel his shoulders tense under me "There is that word again" he mumbled. I picked my head up and he looked back at me "Forget it and go to bed, I'm not mad anymore" I smiled and threw my hands around him in a hug. Marc chuckled and hugged me back.

**XoXoXoX**

"You look much thinner Natalia" I handed the cashier my credit card and looked back at Vincent questioningly "I noticed it while you were trying the dresses on, are you eating well?"

I smiled and Marc took the garment bag holding my party dress. "I eat just fine; Marc was worried about it in Japan too. My doctor said I probably just dropped all of my baby fat" I pulled on my cheeks "No more chubby cheeks is a plus"

"No more long hair either" he mumbled disappointedly.

"It was getting too much to bear dealing with it so long" I laughed, he had disliked the chin length of my hair as soon as he had seen it. "It only looks so short because it's curly; when my hair is straightened it's about shoulder length"

He sighed dramatically "you just look so much older now. It's depressing seeing you one minute as a high school girl and now you are going to be twenty one in a few days"

"Oh honey don't nag" Karin said sliding her arm around mines, I felt a chill run up my back when she did so "Natalia is not a child anymore, she doesn't need anyone hovering over her"

I nodded my agreement hoping she would let go soon. She was very admit of going dress shopping with us today much to Vincent's dismay. He said something about her skipping work looked bad on the company. She soon let me go and took her husband's hand as we exited the store

It didn't take long to get back to their lavish city penthouse. It was almost dinner time and we had a flight to Seattle at seven. Apparently the business Vincent wanted to go over was my cake flavors; he had samples prepared at his house for what flavor I would like the most for my birthday cake. We managed to get dinner done and to the airport in a timely manner.

Karin said her good bye's at the gate apparently she was going to tie up a few loose ends at work but would be in Seattle on time for my birthday. As we all turned to enter the plane she called out to me "Natalia honey!"

I looked back and she beckoned me to her "Here" she handed me a small box "I know you loved that chocolate cake flavor the most so I had the baker make a cupcake especially for you"

I accepted the box and smiled. "Thank you Karin, I will eat it on the plane" I gave her another awkward hug and walked on to the plane.

"What did she give you?" Marc asked as he waited for me by the door that led to the bridge connecting to the plane.

"A cupcake" I answered. He nodded and we boarded the plane.

I sank into my cozy cubby when we boarded finally. One think I didn't care to splurge on was flying. I hated anything that wasn't first class. A flight attendant walked by and handed me a warm cup of coffee and I was in heaven. I switched the channels on my TV and patiently waited to land. I looked at my watch and sighed, it was a six hour flight and I would be losing much more sleep.

I decided to take a nap for the time being to catch up. So I closed my eyes.

A little more than through the trip I was being gently shaken awake, I peeked an eye open to look at Marc who was smiling down at me. "What?" I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest and trying to get back to sleep.

"Where is that cupcake? I'm starving" he asked

I opened my eyes fully and glared at him "why don't you bother a flight attendant? It's their job to feed you" I was being grouchy now.

"Yes but they don't have yummy gourmet cupcakes" he pouted "you're going to have a whole cake of the stuff, stop being selfish"

"if I give you the cupcake will you leave me alone for the next two hours so I can sleep?" I asked sitting up in my seat. Marc nodded and I sighed leaning down and grabbing my carry on. Inside was the cardboard box with the cupcake. I tossed it his way and marc smiled triumphantly walking back to his own personal cubby. I shook my head and laid back instantly falling back to sleep.

I could hear the ding sometime later and the flight attendant asking to turn our seats up right and buckle our seatbelts as we descended. I woke up and did as was required feeling a little better now that I got some sleep.

Once we landed I gathered all my stuff and exited the plane.

I decided to change and had Vincent and Marc wait outside the bathroom as I did so. I pulled on red and white stripped tee, a tan leather jacket, skinny jeans and black pumps. I pulled my much shorter curls into a high ponytail and donned a pair of aviator glasses and a leopard scarf.

Once I deemed myself dressed Marc, Vincent, and I all made our way out to the awaiting limousine and climbed in. once we were settled we took off for the Grey house. To say I was nervous was an understatement. It was already ten in the morning so I was almost certain I could scratch surprise welcome home party off my list but knowing Phoebe I couldn't make it a guaranteed assumption.

**XoXoXoX**

"Welcome home" I face palmed myself when I got a look at the Small crowd that was gathered in the house. Why were so many people here at eleven in the morning?

"Natalia!" I looked up and smiled as Phoebe came bouncing to me with tears in her eyes. I dropped my purse and opened my arms as she threw herself at me. "I missed you so much!" she cried.

"I missed you too" I laughed at her cry baby ways.

"We all have missed you" I looked up to see Christian staring over us "our family is whole again with you home"

His statement brought tears to my eyes and when Phoebe pulled away I looked down and rubbed my nose in an attempt to hide the tears. "I'm glad to be home" I managed to say without sounding too emotional. Suddenly I was pulled into his hard chest and enveloped in a huge hug. When I got over the initial shock I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest feeling overwhelmed by the joy it gave me to feel like I had a father who loved and adored me.

"My turn" I pulled back to see Ana standing there smiling. I laughed and wiped away the tears reaching over to hug her as well. She stroked my hair and we stood in silence like that for a while as we let our hug say all our words. When she pulled away she took a step back to get a better look at me.

"Jeez Valentine, you're a twig now" I looked over to see Steven step forward.

"ASH?" I asked excitedly he gave me his cocky smirk and I ran over jumping into his huge arms, he spun me around and I giggled like a kid. When he placed me on the ground I spoke "What are you doing here?" I was still in disbelief.

"Nothing much, my girlfriend was telling me how her sister was coming home and I couldn't talk myself out of the damn welcome home brunch" he leaned down and mocked whispered "don't say I told you this but I heard the girl coming home was a real diva"

"Girlfriend?" I asked confused, until Phoebe reached us and took his hand in hers. "Since when!" I squealed excitedly.

"Since this summer" Phoebe answered bashfully "I took an extra class this summer and Steven happened to be in the class. I remembered him from homecoming and we started talking"

"Then boom!" Steven interrupted her story "she was running my life and calling me her boyfriend" he laughed when phoebe reached over and slapped his arm playfully. Watching the two of them they really looked head over heels.

"Aren't you glad I skipped out on homecoming now?" I joked, poking Phoebe who started blushing again.

"Natalia" I looked back as Marc picked up the bags "I am going to bring this up to your room" he said motioning towards the double staircase at the end of the foyer. I nodded and turned back to greet the rest of my guests before I remembered something "Leave the big red one" I called to him. I noticed that he looked a little pale but didn't get a good enough view of him to double check.

Mia and Ethan walked over and hugged me "it's so nice to see you" I said hugging Mia last "I have so much to talk about! You're going to die when I tell you what's trending in Japan right now!"

Mia squealed "we need to make a lunch date out of it!" she smiled and took my hands in hers "it's so good to see you so healthy but you did lose some weight"

I blushed it must not have been as little as I originally thought because everyone seemed to making a big deal out of it "My doctor said it was normal, call it a growth spurt?" I shrugged "apparently I dropped all my baby fat or whatever. I'm not complaining"

She laughed and it sounded like bells "No it's definitely not bad" she placed her hand on her chin "I can't describe how it makes you look, Ethan dear help me out here"

Ethan chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder "it makes you look older Natalia, much more womanly than the little teenage girl you left home as"

I smiled and thanked them "she's still flat chested" I smirked as Thomas poked his head out from behind his parents.

"I can still kick your ass" I pulled on his ear.

He reached over and pulled me under his arm and started to ruffle my hair "you're always going to be a brat" he jested and I pulled my elbow back into his stomach earning me freedom immediately.

I popped my hip out and positioned my fist on it as I stuck out my tongue "I've been living around boys Thomas, I've learned a thing or two about rough housing." I smirked

I dropped my confidant demeanor when I felt someone tugging on my ear "I don't care how old you get young lady I won't tolerate that kind of language in my presence"

"ow, ow, ow, ow!" I whined "I'm sorry Nana" I pulled back when the pain stopped and looked back to see Grace and Carrick standing there smiling.

"I've missed you dear, you've grown since I last saw you" Grace said taking me in her arms. I relaxed into her hug and took in her sent.

"I've missed you too nana" I had started calling Grace Nana not long after we became a part of each other's lives.

"What am I? Just a picture on the wall?" Carrick complained

I laughed and pulled away from Grace and lunged into his arms "Of course not gramps!" Carrick laughed as we hugged. I pulled away to see Ava and Elliot walking over Katharine walking behind them.

"Hello Natalia, Welcome home" Elliot said reaching out and giving me a hug.

"It's good to be home" I responded returning the hug.

"Stop hogging!" Ava whined pulling me away from her father and hugging me herself "take me back with you!" she cried into my shoulder.

I laughed and stroked her hair "it's not that bad Ava, we saw each other right before classes started"

She pulled away and pouted "I heard you've been skypeing with Phoebe on a daily basis!" she crossed her arms "you never have time to skype me"

Phoebe poker her in the forehead "because she likes me more duh little cousin"

I sighed and stepped between the two of them "Hello Katharine, I assume you received my edible arrangement bouquet on thanksgiving?" I decided to get the pleasantries over with.

Katharine nodded "I did thank you, welcome back Natalia" I smiled taking note that she said welcome back and not welcome home like everyone else.

"Teddy don't be rude, say hello" Grace called out to her grandson.

I felt my blood run a little cold at the name. It was almost as if someone took a scalpel and placed it on the scar he had left on me those years ago and slowly reopened it. I watched as Teddy looked back from his spot on the couch in the next room.

His eyes began to scan the crown slowly until they landed on me. I couldn't read his expression, something I never got the talent for anyways. I did notice his eyes widen a fraction and felt a little smug as his eyes racked me over.

I'm not the little girl you messed with and left behind anymore Theodore. I wanted to go over there and smack him but chose not to. I politely raised my hand and waved with a huge smile playing across my face "Hello Theodore" I called out.

If possible his eyes widened a bit more and my head got that much bigger. Eat it up Grey, you're never going to get the chance to mess with me again. He raised his hand and dropped it turning back to the TV again.

I turned back to Christian and Ana "what's this I hear about a brunch? I thought I was having one party already?" I didn't hide the distaste I held for the party.

"Don't be sour" Ana said leading me to the dining room "you only turn twenty one once! We have to celebrate! Now let's all enjoy brunch. You too Teddy! Time to eat!" she called back.

Christian sat at one end of the table and Carrick at the other. To the left of Christian was Teddy, Phoebe, Steven, Thomas , Katharine, and Grace at the end next to Carrick at the head. To Christians right was Ana, me, Vincent, Ava, Mia and Ethan at the end next to Carrick.

I looked to my left and wondered where Marc was. I was about to excuse myself and go find him when my phone started to ring. I pulled it out and looked at the caller Id and saw it was the office. "Excuse me for a second" I said standing up and away from the table. "Work"

"Natalia you're on vacation" Vincent said taking my hand "work can wait"

I smiled and pulled my hand out of his "as much fun as that is hearing it come from the company Ceo work never takes a vacation at the Tokyo branch" he smiled and shook his head but let me go. I stepped out into the foyer and took answered.

"Moshi Moshi" I answered

"Natalia!" I pulled the phone away and sighed as the voices of eight or nine filled my phone.

"Dongho, I told you this is only for emergencies" I hissed "and its five AM! Why are you all up so early for? Where is Mizuki?"

"We wanted to make sure our pretty manager made it to her u.s home safe!" Aj called. I assumed I was on speaker.

I smiled "I got here just fine Aj, thank you now where is Mizuki?" I asked scared for my poor assistant. The guys were pretty rambunctious and she was in the wrong business because she was a delicate as a flower.

"She quite" Kevin answered; I could hear the smile in his voice "Hayate is trying to convince her to come back as we speak.

"What!" I screamed forgetting for a second where I was "I'm gone for one day and you made her quit! Watashi wa anata no anata no subete no shinde watashi no te o shutoku suru toki ni!" I yelled into the phone and began pacing around.

"calm down my love, I promise I have it all under control" Eli's calm voice broke through and I couldn't help but smile, only he could try and be play Romeo during my melt down.

"Don't 'my love' me Eli" I said trying to sound mad "I wanted to enjoy my vacation, now I'm probably going to have to cut it short because you guys want to act like toddlers"

"No no no no!" I jumped when Phoebe came running out of the dining room "you can't cut your vacation short!" she took my phone "Stop acting like kids and Let Natalia enjoy her vacation!" she yelled into the phone.

I blanched and took the phone back "Phoebe you can't just talk to my clients like that" I yelled but she just reached for the phone again. "Phoebe quit it! This is a business phone call!" I yelled.

"Girls!" I heard someone try and call out to us but ignored it as I desperately tried to get my phone back. Things were already starting to go downhill back in Japan and it hasn't even been a whole day yet! Suddenly I was pulled back and away from Phoebe, my phone falling to the ground. I looked up to see Christian holding Phoebe back and I turned to see Vincent holding me as if I were a child. Looking over I saw everyone in the dining room staring out at us and a blush crept up my neck.

I cleared my throat and stepped away from Vincent straightening myself up at the same time. I stepped out and took my phone "Eli, I will call you back. Make sure Hayate gets Mizuki back, she is the only one who can get things in order while I'm away" I spoke calmly

"Anything for my love" he said. I was used to his forward comments and didn't think too much on it really. The thing is, somehow during the mini scuffle my phone had been set to speaker and everyone heard it. I ended the call and face palmed myself for the second time since I've been home. Looking up into the inquisitive faces I sighed.

"I'm going to go check on Marc" I said stepping away and running up the stairs before anyone could stop me. Reaching the landing I turned back down to see Vincent, Christian, and Phoebe walking back into the dining room Christian lecturing Phoebe. I smirked thinking to myself that his lectures were one thing I hadn't missed since I left.

I stepped into my room smiling "for once you saved me from a lecture…Marc?" I looked down to see him laid out on the floor breathing heavily. "Mac!" I ran over and turned him onto his back, his eyes were closed and he looked to be in pain. "Marc tell me what's wrong, how can I help you?" I asked feeling helpless.

"Hospital" he whispered holding on to my shirt, sweat beaded his whole face.

I nodded feeling fear run through me, not for me but fear that I couldn't help my best friend. "Dad!" I screamed as loud as I could hoping my voice made it downstairs in this huge house. "Vincent! Nana! Anyone! Help!" I screamed feeling my throat tighten.

I pulled Marc's head on to my lap and stroked his ash blonde hair feeling the moisture on my hands, how long had he been feeling this way? "Hurry!" I screamed hearing footsteps.

I heard the door slam open and looked up seeing the last person I expected to come help "What happened?!" Teddy asked rushing over and dropping to the floor as he examined Marc.

"Natalia?!" Christian and Vincent came running in next doing the same as Teddy.

"Natalia!" I looked at Teddy fearfully as he commanded my attention "What happened!" he asked forcefully

"I don't know" I whispered looking down at Marc patting his forehead with my scarf "I came upstairs and he was on the floor"

"Move" Grace ordered stepping into the room, she put her hand on Marc's forehead and then asked him a few questions, when Marc said he had pain in his lower right side she reached down and softly probed the area causing him to cry out in pain. She looked to Steven who walked in with her "call an ambulance, tell them Dr. Trevelyn is coming in and prepare a operation room"

"Operation room?" I asked confused

She looked at me and her eyes softened a bit "Yes dear, Marc has a ruptured appendix"

I bit my lip and looked down at him to find him staring up at me "down give me that face like I'm going to die" he croaked "now I get to have a cool battle scar"

His humor only made me more upset and I shook my head looking away from him. How could he joke at a time like this? My eyes fell on Teddy and I instantly popped my lip out my mouth almost as if he willed it. I notice his lip twitch slightly but he looked away before I could confirm.

**What do you think? Normal everyday occurrence, or could Karin really have something to do with it? Did anyone catch that Natalia called out for her father? I will get more into it during the next chapter.**


	16. Save me a dance

**So Natalia is home and she has drama right away. Not much to go on but things are going to start to come into light, I feel I'm not too far from the end. Don't worry, its not ending in say…the next five chapters but I do see where this story is going.**

**Chapter sixteen: save me a dance**

_"Natalia...my little spitfire, my baby." I snuggled deeper into her chest as she played with my curls, curls that looked so much like hers "you've always been so strong for mommy" she pulled away and I looked up to see she wasn't looking at me but out into the ocean. She stared out there for a long time before giving me her attention "That's why mommy will do right by you and bring you to daddy"_

_ "Daddy?" I asked "Don't be silly mommy, Daddy is at work. You know he doesn't like to be bothered at work" I shivered thinking of the last time._

_My mother reached her hand down and laid it against my cheek staring me in the eyes "This daddy wont" she smiled "this daddy will love you and protect you, and do everything a daddy should do" I was confused but my mother just shook her head as she placed me in the sand "you play here while I get the car ready baby" she kissed my head and walked away._

_When I couldn't see her any longer I bent down and started drawing in the sand something I had learned at preschool. "d-a-d" I said out loud as I wrote in the sand "Dad…Daddy…dad?" I kept saying the word as though I was going to forget it. _

"Dad" I heard my voice speaking out loud and stirred in my sleep cuddling just a little bit closer to the warmth that was near me. "Daddy"

"Natalia, are you up?" that voice…I know it. Slowly I opened my eyes trying to confirm my theory "Christian, I think she's been calling for you" my warmth disappeared and I wrinkled my nose in disagreement. I felt another warmth take that place and smiled as I snuggled closer wrapping my arm around it to make sure this one wouldn't leave.

"Natalia, as much as I love affection I will never be able to return it if you keep cutting off the circulation in my arm"

My eyes snapped open now I looked at what I was holding on to; low and behold it was an arm. Slowly my eyes traveled up and met a pair of steal grey eyes. "Christian?"

His answer was a small smile before leaning over and placing a small kiss on my forehead "Glad to see you awake." I yawned and pulled away rubbing my eyes "you collapsed almost as soon as we got to the hospital, mom said it was a mixture of jet lag and anxiety"

"Hospital?"…I jumped to my feet "Marc!" I stepped towards the door to the waiting room we were in but someone stepped in my way and took hold of me.

"Woah woah" I looked up to see Vincent "relax honey Marc is out of surgery now but he needs his rest" I sighed and nodded slowly making my way back to Christian who was sitting on a hospital chair. I sighed as I dropped into the seat next to him.

"So he's okay?" I asked looking at Christian

He nodded "yes, mom did the surgery herself."

The thought that Grace had done that helped me relax immensely "I'm happy to hear that" I smiled "it's good to hear it was just his appendix and not something worse"

Christian shifted in his seat "his appendix ruptured because he contracted a serious strain of a gastrointestinal viral infection" he must have seen the confused look on my face because he elaborated "it's a stomach bug"

I understood now "like what phoebe got during our senior year?" I asked trying to understand more. Christian opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He looked like he had just realized something "yes, almost exactly like what Phoebe contracted" but he seemed to be talking more to himself then me.

"Are you hungry Natalia?" I looked up to see Vincent standing and brushing himself off. My stomach decided to voice its opinion rather than let me and I blushed.

I felt Christian stand up and look down at me holding out his hand. "Let's go grab dinner, Marc will probably be out for the rest of the night"

I know there is not fighting Christian after he just heard my stomach so I followed him and Vincent out of the hospital and to a nearby restaurant. I was surprised when I learned that I had slept the entire day away and it was nearly eight o'clock. I had convinced Christian, with the help of Vincent to eat pizza instead of one of his favorite five star restaurants. Taylor followed along after us and I forced him to take a seat and have a slice.

"I missed Pizza so bad!" I cried out after devouring my fourth slice and dropping back into my seat.

"I can tell" Christian mumbled looking unhappy that my choice for my first meal home would be something so simple.

"Lighten up" I joked shoving him slightly "you just can't get Pizza like this back in Japan" my explanation seemed to have unwind him a little because he spared me a small smile.

"so how has Japan been?" Christian asked "I ever really got to sit and speak with you about it yet"

"I love it" I gushed "the culture and traditions are just awe inspiring. During the summers there are summer festivals in the towns and you wear a yukuta. I've convinced Eli to bring me to a few this summer and before he came it Hayate who took me to them when my Japanese wasn't so great" I smiled thinking back to those nights with Eli. "The music industry is so open to new things too. It's not like here where pop, rap, rock, techno and so on all have their own crowds. In Japan I have done collaborations with rappers and a rock band. Everyone one loves everything really"

"It sounds like you're in love with Japan itself" Christian commented breaking my concentration, I blushed realizing I was babbling "don't stop I love that you love it so much. You seem like you really feel passionate about making a career of this"

I nodded enthusiastically "I can see myself doing this until I get old" I smiled to Vincent "thank you so much for this opportunity Vincent. I never would have imagined myself working in the industry like I am now and its really all thanks to you and the internship."

Vincent smiled and took my hand in his "Natalia, you're a very special girl." Something in my chest tightened at his words "you've made quite the impact on me since we first met. Your smart, graduating valedictorian of your high school is not a little thing. You are witty and you struck my attention the day we met." He reached over and ruffled my hair "if I had ever had a daughter I would imagine her to be like you"

"Don't mess with my hair!" I complained swatting his hand away.

"Stop being mean!" he cried out looking hurt "even though you cut your pretty and long hair I can't resist your curls!" he reached over and pulled me under his arm and began to mess up my hair even more.

"Seriously! Stop!" I laughed trying to push him away. Finally I was free and I couldn't stop laughing along with Vincent. I looked over to Christian and saw him staring at me with his mouth slightly ajar. "Hey? Is something wrong?" I asked instantly worried.

He snapped out of it and shook his head "no nothing at all" he gave me a smile and pulled out his cellphone "I'm going to call the house and let everyone know we won't be coming home tonight. I know you're up now and I don't have the strength to persuade you to leave Marc's side"

I smirked "Glad you know" pushing my chair away from the table I stood up "excuse me, I have you go to the lady's room" I excused myself and stepped away from the table.

All three men watched Natalia walk to the back of the pizza parlor. Christian looked to Vincent and watched his eyes linger in the direction that Natalia left. He couldn't deny what he had seen, it was just for a second but he could have sworn that Vincent and Natalia looked uncannily similar as they laughed together.

"Can I ask you a question Vincent?" he found himself asking the question he had been wondering about since Teddy had brought it up to him a while back. Vincent looked away from the direction she had left and nodded at me seemingly much more relaxed now.

"Sure" he smiled "anything as long as it doesn't have to do with business. Natalia made me promise if I wouldn't let her talk about it during her vacation neither would I"

Christian's lip quirked at what Vincent said, it certainly sounded like her. Christian cleared his throat and composed himself "Vincent, have you ever put funding into WAPY?"

Vincent stiffened but didn't let his face falter "yes, it's one of the many schools I fund" he said looking Christian in the eye. If Christian Grey was asking a question it was because he already knew the answer and he wasn't going to cause suspicion by lying.

"I see" Christian said folding his arms over the table "what kind of funding?" he asked coolly

"Scholarships" he answered truthfully "why the sudden interest?"

Christian smirked "I think you know why Vincent" when Vincent didn't make a move to speak Christian continued "do you typically keep in contact with your scholarship recipients?"

Vincent looked in the direction Natalia had left to make sure she wasn't around to hear anything, when he saw her stepping out of the restroom he turned to Christian "we can talk about this in a more private environment or do you have any complaints?" he asked quietly.

Christian followed his line of sight he nodded curtly and stood up and away from the table. "Are you ready to head back?" he asked

I smiled and nodded turning to Vincent "it was nice to see you, I will see you the day of the party?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Miss Sanchez should be there as well if I'm not mistaken." He answered and I nodded politely feeling that same ominous feeling I get when Karin came up.

We said our good bye's and Taylor walked out to fetch the car "will you allow us to drop you off at your hotel?" Christian asked

Vincent shook his head "no I am going to catch a cab, you return to Marc" I waved him off and stepped into the car Christian soon followed.

The drive back to the hospital was quiet but not uncomfortable. I had always found Christians silence more comforting then when he spoke. We made it back to the hospital and into Marc's room.

It was the first time I had seen him post operation and to be honest it scared me a little bit. During the whole stay in Japan and pretty much since I met Marc he has always been that strong unmovable figure in my life so seeing him so fragile looking laying on that bed gave me an uncomfortable feeling.

I walked around the side of the bed and ran my hand through his short ash blonde hair. in all honesty it was really something I should take advantage of. Marc never really showed me his true feelings. Sure we were close but I could never shake the feeling that he has always held back when it came to us. We were friends but he never pushed to be closer, as if he was just giving me just a small bit of him and it did hurt to think he couldn't trust me after being in each other's lives for four years.

"Sawyer dropped off some clothes while you were sleeping" I looked back at Christian who picked up a bag from the window seat and tossed it in my direction "you should change into something more comfortable"

"Sure" I took the bag and changed quickly in the bathroom donning a pair of black leggings and an oversized sweater. Stepping back out I noticed Christian speaking with Taylor at the door, Taylor spotted me fast and nodded in my direction. Christian turned to me and smiled. "Glad to see your sense of style never changes"

I bit back a giggle "even after three years you still want to argue the difference between leggings and pantyhose?" I asked plopping down in the chair.

"I wouldn't call it an argument" he smirked "if I remember correctly we came to a decision before you left that those…things wouldn't be a part of your attire"

I raised my finger and shook it in his face "nope, it I REMEMBER correctly I promised not to wear them around you in the HOUSE" leaning back in the chair I crossed my arms "this is not the house"

He chuckled and stared at me, I smiled back at him and we both stayed that way for a while. "Natalia, I would like to address something" he said suddenly serious.

"What's up?" I asked folding my legs under me.

"I won't beat around the bush. You called me dad" he said looking a bit unnerved "or did I not hear right?"

I felt a blush creep up my neck at his words and I turned away "um..about that" I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes "I'm sorry"

His face seemed to change drastically from serious business Christian to shocked Christian "Sorry? For what?" he asked sounding truly confused, something I was NOT used to seeing Christian as.

I shifted in my seat feeling weird now "For…for calling you dad" I was quieter than usual. I didn't want to face him and jumped when I felt someone take my hands. I looked to see Christian crouching on the ground before me holding my hands and giving me a concerned look.

"Natalia" he seemed to be thinking hard over what he was going to say "ever since you first came to our home I have viewed you as one of my children" I felt my heart clench "I have felt a kind of ownership over you since I first met you. It was so strong that as soon as I recognized the situation you were in with your father I knew you had to some with me no questions asked."

He gave me a rare smile as he continued on "it was as if I was watching someone hurt Phoebe or Teddy and I would be damned if I let anything happen to you" he reached up and tugged on a curl "you only seemed to impress me more when you came to live with us and fought me tooth and nail about how much I wanted to spoil you"

I laughed remembering all the fights we went through during my first few months living with the Grey's "the more you fought me, the more you were with Phoebe, argued with Teddy, the more you became so deeply rooted into this family." He shook his head "but you were still young and freshly scarred after what happened with your father, I knew not to push it and eventually you would come to us."

Christian chuckled slightly "it's a little outrageous to think about it now but I was so afraid of your rejection. Ana would call me a fool and laugh at me but I would torture myself thinking you didn't like us and you wouldn't accept us as fast as we had accepted you" he gave me his full attention "so when you called me dad earlier today, I couldn't help but be happy despite the dangerous situation. I felt as if you had finally accepted me and recognized me as a permanent figure in your life" his grip on my hands tightened "so if it's not too much to ask can I be your father?"

I felt a grin break across my face and nodded dumbly reaching down and hugging him. It didn't matter to me that it had taken me almost twenty one years, I have finally found a father who loves me for me and WANTS to be here for me. "ok…dad"

Soon after our little moment Christian made his way back to his chair and I collected myself turning to the other man in the room. "Taylor, you wouldn't have happened to use your super powers of prediction and picked up my Ipad have you?"

He smiled and pointed to the bedside table where low and behold my most prized possession besides my boys, was sitting there in all its glory. I squealed and ran around Marc's bed to grab it. I opened it up and checked my emails.

_**12/18/12 13:38**_

_**To: Natalia Valentine **_

_**Sub: Miss you honey!**_

_**Honey! I miss you already! Tell me lots about your trip when you get back ok? Everyone seems to be feeling your absence more than we thought we would and it's only your first day gone. Let me know when you land.**_

_**Yours always! **_

_**Eli**_

I smiled at the message, there was no reason to really write back now considering his impatient and called me earlier today. I opened the next message.

_**12/19/12 08:20**_

_**To: My very missed worker (and future wife) **_

_**Sub: work related! Don't delete!**_

_**Your wonderful assistant quit! Those evil guys made her have a panic attack and she just up and left. Now I know she has always been a little shaky but this is too much Natalia! I've decided to postpone the Christmas eve concert until you return home and finish this project. The guys seem pretty happy about this but I would keep tabs on them, it looks like their up to something…now that all that boring work related stuff is over how about I have a warm bottle of sake waiting for you when you come home and we can enjoy it ALONE?**_

_**Think about it! And stop letting Eli get all the attention!**_

_**Your handsome, strong, smart, and very single boss.**_

_**Hayate.**_

I sighed and started writing back a small smile playing at my lips.

_**12/19/12 23:01**_

_**To: Drunken delusional irresponsible boss**_

_**Sub: Real work**_

_**If you're canceling the concert then I can't object, as far as Mizuki I don't think it would be wise to call her back. She isn't built for this business, when I get back I will start to look through applicants for a new assistant. Keep an eye on the guys! I don't want them to do something stupid, make plans to send them to their families for Christmas if that's what it takes to make sure their all set! As far as the sake goes? Go die :)**_

_**Your WORKER**_

_**Natalia.**_

I opened the next email from an address I didn't recognize.

_**12/19/12 10:30**_

_**To: Natalia.**_

_**Sub: Feel better soon**_

_**Natalia, I hope you feel better soon. **_

_**Much love **_

_**Karin**_

I froze as I read the short and to the point message. Feel better soon? Did someone giver her false information about Marc's condition? I reached into my bag and pulled out my cell phone dialing Vincents number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Natalia? Is something wrong?" I smiled, he was so caring.

"No nothing is wrong" I answered, by now I had Christian and Taylor's attention "I just had a quick question"

"Shoot kiddo" he said calmly

"um this sounds weird but…did someone else tell Karin about what happened today?" I asked

"No I haven't even had time to call her and tell her" he was quiet for a minute "why what's up?"

My eyes fell back to the email on the screen and I focused on something I had overlooked. My heart began to pick up pace but I felt a chill run up my spine. "no nothing" I laughed "just asking maybe someone told her and had the wrong information, she thinks I got sick. Someone must have confused me for Marc. Anyway good night sorry for bothering you" I hung up the phone quickly not waiting for a response.

"Natalia?" I looked to see Christian and Taylor staring at me. I opened my mouth to differ them from the topic at hand when I felt my hand being taken into another. I looked down to see Marc staring up at me with a soft smile playing at his lips.

"Marc!" I gasped

"What did I tell you about looking like I was about to die? I just survived surgery. Give me some credit" he sighed and reached up to ruffle my hair.

I felt tears fill my eyes and I launched myself into him. I could hear Christians disapproving words behind me but I didn't care at the moment. Marc chuckled and held me to him as he mumbled how childish I was.

"I don't care! Call me a baby! I was really scared I was going to lose you" I mumbled into his chest "I'll be the biggest idiot on the face of the planet if that's what it takes for you to believe me"

"I believe you" he said calmly. I leaned back and stared at his face "have you gotten any sleep?" he asked.

"Think of yourself more!" I scolded "you're the one in a hospital bed!"

He chuckled and winced a little "yeah I feel like it" I noticed he looked to be in slight pain and moved to go get a doctor when he took my hand again. "Don't go out of my sight" he ordered.

I froze and looked back at him confused "I'm going to get a doctor" I said trying to move away again but he wouldn't release my hand.

"It's fine Natalia Taylor can do it" Christian said from across the room. I didn't really have any choice but to let him so I sat back down on the bed. I don't know if it was the meds still in his system but he seemed paranoid to me.

**XoXoXoX**

I exhaled as I stepped out of the hospital room. Marc had made me exhausted and finally fell asleep with the help of some pain medication. For the oddest reason he didn't want me to leave his side, now that he was sleeping I took the chance to stretch my legs. It was about two in the morning now and the hospital was pretty empty. I walked to the elevator and decided I wanted to go up to the hospitals rooftop garden and take a breather.

The ride up I couldn't forget what I had seen in the email from Karin. She had sent it at ten thirty hoping I was ok. I was fine but Marc fell ill a short while after eleven. No one even knew he was sick not even me. So how could Karin know someone was sick to begin with?

The bell dinged signaling I had reached the rooftop and I stepped out and into the small glass hallway that led to the door to the rooftop. I could see the Seattle skyline, a sight I had to admit I missed more then I wanted to. I walked to the door at the end of the small hallway that led to the rooftop still in thought.

I feel as if I'm forgetting something important. Something I need to remember about this. Stepping out into the night air I pulled the sweater closer to my body remembering how cold the December air was. I made my way passed the garden and to the viewing deck where there were several benches.

I headed towards the closest one still deep in thought. I pulled out my phone and tried to think of something else hoping I didn't concentrate on it so hard I would remember what I couldn't. I stepped around the bench and plopped myself down on it.

Two things happened when I sat down, the first being that I didn't sit on the cold metal bench and the second was the sound of someone grunting. I screamed and jumped back up only to trip over my feet and fall to the floor. "ow" I mumbled

"Are you okay?" someone asked from behind me.

"I'm fine" I answered gathering myself and standing up "Sorry I really didn't know someone was up here" I said turning around and facing the stranger. Or so I thought until I met a pair of familiar of hazel brown eyes "Daniel?" I asked in shock.

The man in question stood from the bench straitening a doctor's robe and stopped when I called his name. He looked at me and squinted stepping a little closer to get a better look at me in the dark "Natalia?" he asked

I smiled "fancy meeting you here" I laughed "I never would have guessed the next time I would see you I would be sitting on you"

He smiled a brilliant smile and I felt like I was seventeen again internally wooing over his crocked smiled and perfectly straight teeth. "I never would have thought I would be seeing you again, especially not at two in the morning on the rooftop"

"It has been about four years or so" I smiled "how have you been?" I asked

"I've been good, finally finished my doctrines, now I'm a pediatrician in the hospital" he seemed to glow and I couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Wow! That's great" I was really happy for him "I admit it's strange not seeing you in nurse scrubs"

He smirked "not as strange as seeing you all grown up" his eyes briefly traveled my body before capturing my eyes again.

I smirked "I wasn't going to stay a kid forever you know"

He nodded and seemed to be in thought before he shook his head "it's a bit cold up here, why don't you join me for a coffee down in the cafeteria?"

"Sure" I answered a bit faster than I would have liked, he just chuckled and held an arm out for me in a gentlemanly gesture I smiled and wrapped my arm around his as he led me back to the elevator. A strong gust of wind blew past us and I shivered, Daniel noticed and pulled his arm out of mines and wrapped it around my shoulder. I looked up at him but he didn't look down to me just straight ahead to the glass doors.

XoXoXoX

"Wow, you really have been busy" Daniel said looking in awe "I never would have thought you would have gotten so much done in such a short time, it's really impressive" I smiled happy for the praise. Me and Daniel had been talking for over an hour now he had told me about his sudden change of pace and wanting to be a pediatrician and I had just finished telling him about my plans to graduate early and get a more permanent position in the company.

"Really I just wanted to establish myself in this world a little faster than normal. I feel like that's where I will find who I really want to be" I toyed with the cup that had been empty for quite some time.

I looked up when I heard him chuckling "What?" I asked smiling

"Nothing, it's just amusing to see how much you've grown. It's like you're a whole new woman." I opened my mouth to speak when my phone went off. I looked down at the caller ID and noticed it was Christian.

"Excuse me for a minute?" I asked Daniel just nodded and I stood up from the table taking a few steps away and answered the phone "Yes Chris..dad?" It felt a little weird saying it out loud.

I heard him take in a sharp breath before collecting himself "where are you? I had Taylor go up and check the roof and he said you were nowhere to be found"

I smiled at his worries "I'm fine, down at the café. I met an old friend did you need me?"

"An old friend?" he asked

"Do you remember Daniel?" I didn't think he really would "he was working with nana at the hospital when I first came to you guys? He attended one of the fundraisers"

"Yes, the pedophile"

I choked on air and had a slight coughing fit "pedophile!" I exclaimed a little louder then I would have liked.

"Natalia the man was showing interest in you when you were only seventeen, not that your grandmother didn't push the issue." He was talking calmly

"How does that make him a pedophile?" I asked, he sounded crazy!  
"He was six years your elder, making him twenty three at the time hence pedophile" there was something seriously wrong with this man. I decided to change the subject because Christian logic wasn't one of my special suits.

"Did you need something?" I was getting a little tired again and tried to keep it out my voice.

"No problem really, Marc is awake again and asking for you" that made me a little more alert.

"Okay I will be right up" I hung up the phone and turned to see Daniel blushing madly at the table. Curiously, I approached him "Something up?"

He sighed "he's never going to drop that pedophile thing is he?"

I jumped "how did you know that was for you?" I was a little taken aback.

"He approached me the day of the fundraiser" I could see him shudder "he told me if I didn't want to be labeled a pedophile for the rest of my life and forced to stay five hundred feet away from children I was to stop pursuing you"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth, I attempted to cover it up but it was no use, soon I was the only idiot in the cafeteria laughing like an idiot. As I calmed down I found Daniel smiling at me I sighed and decided to be bold. "You know I was really hurt when I never heard back from you, I admit I did have a small school girl crush on you" I smiled coyly

His face looked surprised but it lasted for a second before he smiled softly "if we're confessing then I guess Christian had a reason to ask me to stay away, I was quite infatuated with you back then as well"

His honest answer took me by surprise and I turned away from him in embarrassment "well I need to go, Marc is awake." I started walking away in a rush but I felt someone take hold of my hand. I looked to see Daniel smiling at me warmly before he took my hand and placed it in his "I will escort you" at a loss for words I could only blush.

We enjoyed each other's company in quiet during the elevator ride up and once we were outside the door I turned to him "I'm not seventeen anymore" I stated looking him in the eye "I'll be twenty one on Christmas eve, they are having a party in my honor" I took a breath "I would like to see you there"

I awaited the answer patiently and a grin graced Daniels lips. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" he took my cellphone from my hand and started typing away "message me the details, it's a little last minute but I'm sure I can find someone to cover my shift." He handed me back my phone and I nodded.

"I'll see you on the dance floor then?" I smiled trying to seem much more confident then I was feeling internally.

"Save me a dance?" he winked and turned away. I smiled and took a few deep breaths not thinking that the day of my birthday was going to be the beginning of unraveling a mess started long before I was born.

**Yay! Sorry for the delay! What a twist! Daniel is back muahahaha. Let me know what you think?**


	17. birthday part one

**So there is a lot of hype about the party with my faithful reviewers to be honest this party is going to get the ball rolling! And one these last few reviews have given me the perfect scenario! Thank you so much for that bit of genius! I have note written out for the next five chapters so my game pieces are all set up and ready for execution, updates should be back on track now. Sorry for the hiatus. **

**Chapter seventeen: Birthday part one**

I typed away vigorously on my laptop trying to get things in order, now that Hayate changed the concert from Christmas we decided to do it on new year's so it didn't inconvenience the many fans who had already purchased tickets. I was more relaxed now that Marc was in the house, bed rested as my grandmother hand ordered but he was here and it made me feel better.

I had been home for five days already and it really felt like heaven.

Shopping with Mia and Phoebe, arguing about going out on a date with Christian, Ana's motherly moments…and her annoying one where she nags me to eat more because she just 'can't stand to see me wither away'. I had made time for everyone and they all made time to see me. My party was tonight, Christmas tomorrow and I was on a plane back to japan on the twenty seventh.

I sighed and pulled my glasses off looking over at the clock, 5:00 AM. I smirked and rolled off my bed and made my way down to the kitchen a small smile playing at my lips. As I entered the kitchen I peeked around and made sure I was right before I confirmed my suspicion.

"I finally win Mrs. Jones" I mumbled walking over to the fridge. I pulled out a carton of eggs, ham, and cheese dropped them on the counter and went back in for milk. I grinned when I heard someone shuffling and was ready to jump out and greet Mrs. Jones but the other person spoke first.

"Mrs. Jones, how much do I have to beg for blueberry waffles?"

I wanted to crawl up in a ball and die, what was Teddy doing here? He had left back for Escala when I got back from the hospital so I had the pleasure of being away from him. Slowly I gathered my breathing and stepped out from behind the door. "Wrong person"

I saw him freeze and felt grateful that I had decided to leave my robe in my room. Teddy seemed to like the way my very short baby doll nightgown clung to my body. It felt empowered at the way his eyes couldn't leave my body and my inner woman was basking in glory. "I hate blueberries so you won't be getting that out of me, I'm sure Mrs. Jones will be up soon, I'll tell her you asked if I remember" I nonchalantly brushed him off and turned to the counter getting my ingredients together for omelets.

I listened to hear him leave but he didn't I turned around to find him still staring at me I sighed and popped my hip out placing my hand on it "something you need Theodore?" I was irritated now between trying to control my nerves and his…presence!

"You really have gotten thinner" he commented "is it really just dropped baby fat?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my task "don't act like you care for my health Theodore, it's frankly none of your business" I broke the shell of the third egg and started ripping apart the ham and cheese. This man had nerve! Trying to talk to me as if nothing between us ever happened! I didn't notice him get closer until he spoke.

"What are you making?" I jumped slightly and turned to find him standing next to me looking at the mix. I wanted to reach up and smack him but decided against it choosing to just ignore him and hope he would leave. "Natalia it's not very nice ignoring someone"

I turned and glared at him "yeah? It's not nice playing with a young girls emotions either so I guess we're one for one but if you want to add that little stunt you pulled back at Escala we're really two for one so I guess I still have one more freebie don't I?"

I watched as the color faded from his face and his features hardened, soon he was turning away from me and walking to the door "What's the matter Theodore? Did you think I was just going to go throwing myself into your arms? Did you really think you could try and smooth talk your way passed what you did to me?"

He stopped mid step and shot me the deadliest glare I returned it without hesitation "you don't scare me Theodore"

His face seemed to change and he opened his mouth "I scared you?"

It was as if someone had lit a fire within me and before I knew it I was stepping up to him and slapping him "I won't buy into this innocent act. I don't want to see you the rest of my stay here got that? It's the least you could do after forcing yourself on me." I walked passed him and made my way back to my room abandoning my food.

"I didn't go all the way" he hissed behind me.

I stopped and turned to him "Just like my father never really got all the way to killing me, it still leaves scars" I didn't bother to go on, teddy was a waste of my time. I climbed the stairs and stepped into Marc's room on my way to mines.

Walking over I saw he was still sleeping but really it wasn't a surprise to me, he was tired from all the pain meds he was on while he recovered. Walking over I couldn't help but smile I had been taking full advantage of a very bed ridden Marc and he hated every minute of it. I found it strange that I had lived with this man for over three years and I never seen this face.

Reaching out I caressed his cheek, maybe…if it was Marc I had grown feelings from the start none of this would have happened. I pulled my hand back as if his skin had burned me. Since when do I think like that?

"ugh" I mumbled and placed my head in my hands. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation from last night or just the exhausting feeling I get from talking to Teddy but I was tired that had to be the reason behind my screwed up thinking. Looking up I found crystal blue eyes staring back at me.

"Tired?" he asked I sighed again, there really was no point in lying to him so I nodded. He started shifting in his bed and lifted up the covers "come sleep then"

My face reddened and I shook my head "no it's ok" I mumbled feeling unusually embarrassed.

"Why not?" he asked "we used to sleep together all the time in Japan at the office" I didn't know what to say, I had no reason to be embarrassed, we did this kind of thing all the time. I just shrugged and crawled into the bed careful not to disturb his healing lower abdomen. He placed the covers over me and wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his side. "Sleep now princess"

I nudged him gently smiling up at him "if you call me princess I'll call you Herman" I saw his face fall and started laughing uncontrollably. Herman is Marc's middle name, something I had discovered a while back in Japan.

There was a knock at the door and Phoebe poked her head in both me and Marc froze at her sudden intrusion while a smirk played at her lips as she surveyed the situation "I thought I heard your obnoxious laugh Natalia" she shrugged her shoulders "don't let me bother you two" she gave me a very obvious wink "I don't see where you're going between Daniel, Marc, and Eli but I love a good soap opera" and with those final words she left the room.

"Daniel and Eli?" Marc asked looking down at me.

I don't know why sitting here in his arms made me feel guilty about the time spent with Daniel and I searched my brain for some kind of excuse. "You know how Eli can be, Phoebe just happened to be around when he called and heard his serenading words"

Marc nodded in understanding and I could see the irritation build he usually gained when Eli was involved. "And who is Daniel?"

I sighed as I sat up in the bed realizing I wasn't going to be getting the sleep I wanted "I don't know if you remember Daniel, he was my nurse when I first met the Grey's and I saw him a few times after that. Nothing serious though we just reconnected while you were in the hospital and he took me out to dinner last night" I added quietly.

"Why are you going out?" he reached over and tugged on one of my curls "I'm bed ridden I can't go out and make sure you're ok from within the house"

"What should I be afraid of?" I asked seriously. I got the reaction I knew I would when Marc averted his gaze. I turned my body towards him, hiked my gown up and straddled him on the bed.

"Natalia!" he hissed, panic evident on his features but also a blush working its way up his neck "What are you doing!"

"Getting your attention" I retorted as I planted my hands on his chest "ever since we've been home you've been so skitterish and jumpy, you ask me twenty one questions. Not normal ones either, what I ate, if I feel funny afterwards." I stared him strait in his eyes as I hoped to get my message across "what are you hiding?"

I saw the flicker of doubt cross his face and knew what he was going to say before he said it. "Nothing, your reading into things" I felt my heart drop.

Slowly I pulled myself up and off of him, making my way to the door I turned to face him one more time "how am I supposed to give you my undoubting trust when you're hiding things from me?"

"Natalia, please" he tried interrupting but the time for speaking was over.

"I think our relationship has become to personal. Feelings are involved and that's not professional for either of us." I gave him a smile "I'll ask my father for a transfer, for tonight I hope you enjoy the party" he protested like I knew he would but his protests fell upon deaf ears as I stepped out the room and closed the door.

It was odd really, it was almost as if I was breaking up with Marc in a sense and it hurt. I sighed and made my way down to my room now wishing I didn't stop by to see him this morning. Why can't he tell me the truth? It makes things so much scarier thinking that there was something he couldn't tell me after the countless nights we stayed up late because he was listening to me spill my guts about Teddy, about the Greys, my hopes and dreams. Thinking back on it, it was me that divulged the most information about personal matters.

I felt my eyes sting with the threat of tears, as I stepped into my room I rubbed them furiously cursing myself for getting so worked up over everything. "what's wrong?" I was startled and looked to see the last person I ever expected lounging on my bed.

"Eli!?" I exclaimed

"Not only him!" I looked to see Kevin, Dongho, Hoon, Soohyun, Kiseop and Aj come running out of my bathroom. "We missed you!" they all cried tackling me at the same time.

"What are you all doing here!" I screamed "and where's Hayate!"

"Don't worry boss lady" Dongho spoke up as he walked to the bathroom "We didn't forget him" he reached in and pulled out a bound and gagged Hayate. His eyes were frantic until they fell on me and he started trying to yell through his gag.

I let out a frustrated sigh and face palmed myself slowly trying to let the situation sink in and how it possibly could have occurred. "First thing's first" I walked over to Hayate and pulled out his gag "how did you let this happen?"

"ME?" he yelled "against seven men? You tell me those odds Natalia! They lied and told me Eli had hurt himself visiting his father in California so stupid me came along to make sure your damn band member was ok. Next thing I know I found myself bound and gagged in the trunk of the car!"

I lifted the gag up and put it back into place surprising him. I turned to my guys "Second, why are you here?" I looked to Soohyun for the answer to this one but a voice on the other side of the room answered.

"We all missed you Miss manager!" I felt something slam into my body and found myself in Kevin's grip "Hayate was no fun and you didn't even tell us you were having a birthday party, we had to find out through Hayate's secretary when she told us he was trying to sneak away to attend it!"

I sent a glare Hayate's direction and he shrugged, "third, how did you get in?"

"That cute copper haired girl" he answered dreamily.

Damn Phoebe, she didn't just 'hear' me laugh this morning, she was looking for me. First seeing Teddy this morning got the cake rising, the Marc thing was the filling, and seeing all the guys here was unexpected and the icing on the cake. I felt all my energy leave me so instead of trying to make sense of anything I decided to try a theory of mines and wake up on the right side of the bed.

I walked by the guys and headed to my bed. Ignoring their gauging looks I simply climbed into the bed and pulled the covers sup over my head and closed my eyes.

"She's really mad" I heard Kevin whisper.

"Yeah, she didn't even yell she's so mad" Dongho added .

"She always yells, I feel like we might have pushed it" I heard Hoon say.

I sat up and glared at each one of them "If you're so worried about me being mad get out of my room!" I screamed.

**XoXoXoX**

I stirred my coffee slowly as I sat in the coffee shop. It was a little busy as people came running in and out with huge orders, probably trying to satisfy visiting family, friends and, lovers.

Thinking of season visitors reminded me of Natalia. Then again I could take anything and relate it to Natalia, that was my curse for the past three years. At least that's how it felt now after so long, before Karin came along I thought it was just hormones.

"Have I kept you waiting?"

I felt the flare of hatred I always felt when that voice penetrated my brain. Sasha stared to growl at my feet and I reached down to pet her head in an attempt to calm her. If it wasn't obvious we shared the same views on the woman who took the empty seat before me. "Why did you want to meet?" I asked coldly "we have nothing we need to discuss that we can't accomplish over the phone"

She smiled a wicked smile as she pulled her designer shades from her face "would you like the truth Teddy dear? I just felt like abusing my power over you just a little bit."

Without a second though I stood from the table and began to walk out the coffee shop, I'm not going to just sit here and be treated like a dog. "I guess everyone at the party is going to be ill dressed for a funeral then" she called to me.

I stopped frozen. She would do it; she has in the past to prove a point.

"_What the hell kind of game do you think you're playing at?" I yelled getting back to Escala just to have the same woman sitting in my living room that sat there before I left. "I thought what had happened up in the mountain smelled like something you would do!"_

_Karin just smiled as she poured herself another glass of champagne "Teddy dear, I asked you nicely to stay away from Natalia, do you know how hurt I was to find out you had gone with her to the mountains?" she placed a hand over her heart "I felt utterly betrayed"_

_ "And why should I listen to anything you say?" I screamed "what happened to us after the fundraiser was a drunken mistake! You have a husband and for Christ's sake I don't even remember anything that happened that night but waking up in the hotel room with you!"_

_Karin smiled and stood from her place on the couch sauntering to me "Teddy, it was the best night of my life"_

_I brushed her hand away when she reached out to touch my hair. "there is nothing to remember I don't know why you even care so much about that night, I've slept with countless women and I will keep doing it!" a part of me wanted to disagree with that statement. After that night with Natalia I really didn't feel like calling anyone in particular over that wasn't her and even then the girl was still a virgin. I couldn't just take it away from her whenever I damn well pleased…no I wanted to earn it._

_Karin sighed "you play hardball Grey, just like your father" she walked back to the couch and grabbed her jacket "fine, stay away from Natalia or I'll kill her plain and simple"_

_I grabbed her arm "what happened between you and me has nothing to do with her!" I hissed _

"_Contrary to disbelief Theodore Grey, it has everything to do with her" she answered back "do you think I was going to announce that we had slept together? I'm not that desperate, sleeping with you was just a way into your life to get that message across. I thought leaking those photos and connecting her to you in media was the nicest way to do it but you didn't get the hint to now it's come to death threats" _

_I released her "what is the point? I've never done anything to you nor my father" I was speaking to her back as she walked away._

_She pressed the button to the elevator and turned to me "oh honey, it's not you. Honestly, its me" she smiled a wicked smile and stepped into the elevator as the doors opened "oh and one more thing Teddy baby. I'm really sorry about what happened to your classmate Victoria…Scott was it? Tragic really"_

I didn't understand what she had said until a classmate called me the next day to say that they were having a service for Victoria Scott one of my classmates who was killed in a car accident. Karin had told me before it had happened though, meaning she was behind it. She killed one girl just to prove to me that she could kill someone and still get away with it. That's why I did what I did to scare Natalia away from me no matter how much her scared face came to me in nightmares.

"What do you really want" I asked taking a seat in the booth again feeling stiff.

"Her birthday is today, did you wish her a happy twenty first?" she asked stirring her coffee looking bored with the conversation.

"You know I didn't" I mumbled, she was just playing games now.

"I do, I just like to hear it" she grinned "Theodore, she has kept my husband in Seattle since she came back. Do you think I'm happy about this?"

"she never asked Vincent to stay" I answered, I know they don't have any kind of relationship outside of business and Vincent seems to favor her like an uncle would his niece but that's as far as it goes for them.

"Your right" she gave a dramatic sigh "I'm really growing bored of this game. Her schooling ends in six months, then she'll be back stateside and Vincent intends to offer her a position at his company. I don't want that"

"And what do you want me to do about it?" I was growing impatient

"Figure it out but I don't want her in New York" that was all. She stood from the table and left without another word.

Karin wasn't the only one tired of these games, I was too. Karin seems almost threatened by Natalia and from what I've learned Vincent has been paying for her schooling long before Natalia ever met him. I was on the trail of something and I had the strong feeling that when I found out Karin was going to be nothing more but an insect waiting for me to crush!

**XoXoXoX**

I looked in the mirror in awe.

Back in japan I had attended many parties and functions where I dressed up but I had always played it safe. Vincent had forced this dress on me saying I needed to be the brightest star in the room on my birthday and I definitely felt like it.

It was a Jovani silver beaded gown that hugged my curves perfectly falling into an elegant sweetheart neckline and thigh high slit. There was sheer paneling on the back of the dress and along the bottom the silver beads looked as if they faded almost like falling snow along my back.

My curls had been tamed and pulled into an elegant side bun where simple elegant diamond studs were able to be seen from my ears.

"Wow Pierre!" I whispered to my make stylist "you really did an awesome job"

Pierre came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders "all I did was polish my love, you had everything already here hiding under a few layers of laziness"

I blushed and turned to ace him "when your life consist of taking care of seven men you don't really have time to treat yourself to spa days" I said feeling a little sheepish.

"Well no more of that, from now on I'm mandating you to one day a week dedicated to pampering yourself" he spoke as if he was reprimanding a child. "Now let's go show off the birthday girl" he held a hand out for me and I took it giggling.

We walked out of my room and down the hall to the staircase. I could hear everyone talking and when we stood at the top of the landing I saw I was the last one to be ready to go. "Ahem" Pierre cleared his throat obnoxiously and everyone looked up to see me.

"Natalia!" Phoebe looked up at me with a huge grin on her face as I walked down the stairs "you look stunning!"

"I could say the same for you" I answered, she was in a beautiful gun metal grey dress with a daringly plunging neckline and her copper locks were piles high on her head in a gorgeous messy bun.

"So could I" Steven said from her side admiring her, their love was just so cute to me.

I looked to see Ana in a beautiful mauve long jersey gown with a fitted bodice and draped sleeves with elegant beaded shoulder embellishments "Natalia you really look like a beautiful snowflake"

I laughed at her comparison "Thank you I think?"

Christian took my hand as I reached the bottom of the stairs "you really do look dazzling, it's quite fitting for the birthday girl" I smiled and hugged him, Christian stiffened first and I thought I crossed some sort of line but he relaxed and returned the hug.

When I pulled away I saw Marc standing there looking handsome but I realized unlike Christian and Steven he was not in a tux but a suit. That's when it hit me that it was our first real outing since we've been back home and we couldn't act like we did in japan all buddy buddy, he was my security and I was his job. The thought pained me and I realized I needed to talk to Christian before the night was up, Marc needed to be released.

We all piled into the limo excluding Marc who rode with Taylor and Davis, Phoebe's new body guard while I was away, in the suv. The ride up was uneventful and I kept myself busy with champagne that I could legally drink much to Phoebe's envy and my thoughts. Christian called my Nana ahead when we made it to the needle to announce that we would be coming up and when the doors opened I was welcomed with a huge applause and chants of happy birthday.

"Happy birthday my darling" Nana said as she stepped away from the crowd and enveloped me in a hug "I feel so privileged to be able to spend this day with you"

I laughed "please nana if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to celebrate this day with so many great people I would have missed out on if you didn't push to take care of me"

We pulled away and stared into each other's eyes, this was a topic we would always disagree on. I was hugged from behind to find Mia in a stunning jumpsuit, "that looks so good on you!" I squealed

"I know right!" she replied making me laugh

"My vain wife means to say happy birthday" Ethan said as he tried not to laugh at her antics "Happy birthday Natalia, your growing into a fine young lady"

"Thank you Ethan" I just managed to get the words out when I was rudely shoved, looking back I saw Thomas standing there smirking "I have no time for childish antics Thomas, I'm an adult now"

"Really, isn't there a height requirement for that?" he asked

"Is there an IQ test required when you dress yourself?" Ava quipped in from beside me suddenly "because you failed, your cufflinks are on backwards baby cousin" Thomas blushed and looked to find that they were and walked away promptly.

I turned to see Ava in a daring cut out silver and black dress "Uncle Elliot let you leave the house like that?" I asked in disbelief

She pouted "Natalia, I'm only a little younger then you, I don't need my father's approval"

"She got here before I saw her" Elliot spoke up suddenly and I saw the color drain from her face "Granma? Did you call me?" she smiled and walked away

I chuckled and turned to Elliot looking very handsome in his tux, Katharine holding on to his arm. "Happy birthday Natalia" He said giving me a charming smile

"Thank you" I returned

"You look beautiful tonight" Katharine offered, her first real compliment to me and I smiled examining her dress. It was a long floor length gown with sleeves and diagonal strips cut out along her torso.

"Thank you Katharine, as do you" she smiled and I was greeted by many more people, when I was finally able to pull away from the crowd I snuck off to the elevators and up to the observation deck. It had been so long since I was the center of attention I didn't know how to breathe during it all. I was surprised I didn't see the guys yet, and Marc had made it a point to stay away from arm's length but close enough to watch. I assumed I had ditched him because it was only me in the elevator.

I caught a glimpse of a familiar figure standing by the edge staring out at Seattle, I smirked and walked up to him "Tell me why is it that we keep meeting in high places like this?"

Daniel jumped and looked down at me "oh Natalia," he smiled taking in what I said "maybe my head's always in the clouds that's why I end up so high up"

I laughed "why are you so air headed?"

He shook his head "truthfully? I've been thinking about taking a job in Africa for Red Cross" he looked down at me "I just don't know what's holding me back"

I reached out and took his hands "Daniel you're a great guy, and an even better doctor with a big heart. You should take the job, there are so many people that would be effected positively by your presence"

He smirked "I think I figured out what was holding me back…and she just told me to go" he sighed and cupped his hand along my cheek "maybe it was fate that we never got the chance to really go far with our infatuation with each other, but I want you to know you're a beautiful woman Natalia, and you will make some ordinary guy a king one day" he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my forehead "happy birthday"

I accepted his good bye and realized that any feelings I held towards Daniel were no more than infatuation as he said, yes a crush but nothing major and when he told me he wanted to go it didn't bother me that I would probably not be seeing him again for a very long time.

I sighed and looked out at the skyline lost in my thoughts as he walked away, when I heard the doors close I let out a breath I had been holding until I was finally alone from everyone.

"What was that all about?" I jumped and screamed at the voice, I really thought I was alone up here but looking back I found Marc standing there.

**End of this chapter! The birthday party is going to be split up between two chapters, tell me what you think now that you know Karin has been holding the threat over Natalia's life over Teddy! Here are the links to the dresses if you're interested**

prom-dresses/jovani-1662-111229 Natalia' dress

prom-dresses/jovani-6543-111684 phoebes dress

prom-dresses/5401-10721 anas dress

prom-dresses/jovani-1568 Katharine's dress

prom-dresses/jovani-950-111264 mias jumpsuit

prom-dresses/jovani-1566-111239 ava


	18. birthday part two

**So everyone has been asking for it, and I can't ignore my faith full reviewers. A little drama thrown into the birthday party. Not much to say here.**

**Chapter eighteen: Birthday part two **

"Marc" I gasped, where did he come from?

"You snuck away from me, someone said they saw you go into the elevator" he started walking up to me "so I came up here and saw you here with the Doc"

I nodded and turned to lean against the railing staring out into the scenery again now that it had changed "We were just saying our good byes, he's going to be taking a job in Africa for red cross"

"I'm sorry to hear that" his voice was soft

"No you're not"

"You're right I'm not"

I inclined my head back and stared at him now that he had taken his place at my side "Were you serious when you said you wanted to have me transferred?" I had been expecting this question and I nodded slowly "Why? Because I asked a few stupid questions?"

"You know that's not it" I was getting irritated by this point, he was playing dumb "your hiding something from me" I turned to glare at him and fully intended to give him a piece of my mind. Then I saw the look on his face and I lost the will to argue, he just looked so sad. "And like I said earlier, things have become too personal for us, me personally anyways…it would be unprofessional" I moved to walk by him "I wouldn't want you to be without a job so I'm going to see if my dad will just make a switch between you and Davis or Smith"

He reached out his hand to stop me but I maneuvered around it "I suggest you cool your head off and I'll meet you downstairs" luckily there was no one using the elevators and the doors opened up when I hit the down button.

As soon as the doors closed I let out a frustrated sigh, that's twice Marc had the opportunity to tell me what he's been hiding and hasn't taken it. I felt that pang in my chest again…why are his actions effecting me this much? The last time I felt this anxious about a man was with Teddy and that turned out to be a game, and he was on his best behavior. If Marc is showing signs like this so early on I know I can't trust him, or my brain does anyway.

The bell dinged letting me know I had made it to the party and when the doors opened I was faced with a very pink faced Phoebe "do you know how long I have been looking for you!"

I smiled "well you found me…how did you find me?"

She snatched my hand and started dragging me to the dining area where a small step stage was set up "Daniel came by to say good bye to everyone" she looked back at me as she walked not paying attention where she was going "he looked really down and said he had to leave early, what did you do to the poor guy?"

I tugged back on her arm to stop her from running into a waiter who was caring glasses of champagne "I told him to go to Africa"

She stopped and turned to me fully "you couldn't have just told him to take a hike? You sound pretty bossy giving him an exact location"

"Phoebe!" I marched by her now "I told him to take the job he was offered there!"

"Oh! Now I get it" she skipped by me again "hurry up its dinner time and you have a little birthday surprise"

"Surprise?" I didn't get any more explanation as she led me to the table, most of the guests were seated and others were finding their seats. I was surprised to see Hayate at my table seated and dressed up in his tux, he sported a red bowtie and smiled when he saw me.

"I was wondering when I would see you Kimi" he stood and pulled out the chair next to his but I stopped and eyed him with annoyance "I promise to keep my hands to myself" he joked

My hard face fell and I grinned taking the seat next to him at the round table, Christian, Ana and Steven were already seated, phoebe took the vacant seat next to Steven and I turned to Christian and Ana "so what's the surprise?"

Ana smiled and shrugged "you should ask him" she pointed to Hayate "Hayate was the one who came in spewing demands" Christian didn't seem to take as much pleasure in this as Ana did and he even seemed a little upset.

"You?" I asked him "it had better not be a geisha!"

"You hurt me Kimi!" he held his chest as if he were in deep pain.

"Why do you keep calling her Kimi?" Steven asked "Natalia sounds nothing like it"

"It's more of a term of endearment" I answered "but not? It's confusing and hard to explain but there really aren't any endearing terms in the Japanese language, everyone talks formally and calls each other san or Chan in respect but if your close with someone you drop the suffix and it tells other people that your close"

"Yes" Hayate agreed "Kimi translates to you, it's something husbands call their wives in so you could call it an endearment if you wanted to"

"Husband?" Teddy stood behind the empty chair with his hand on it as if he were about to pull it out and stopped.

"Don't worry Teddy-san it's just playful banter between Natalia and I, she has made it clear she will never go for an old drunken pervert like me so you still have a chance if Marc san hasn't made a move yet" Hayate spoke freely shocking everyone at the table.

"Hayate, it's not like that between any of the men you mentioned" I could feel my face redden and Teddy took a seat opting to stay quiet. I looked over to see Ana and Phoebe giggling and even Christian had a knowing smirk on his face. "So about this surprise?" Hayate simply pointed to the stage where my guys were walking up.

"Hello everyone" Eli said stepping up to the mic "We are ukiss and we have had the privilege of working with Natalia in Japan and she has been the only manager to not only take us to professional achievements we never even dreamed of but she kept us all in line at the same time, I have the scars to prove it" he rubbed his head for added effect and everyone let out a small laugh including me.

"Natalia is a very special woman to all of us, and she has touched the heart of many with her smart mouth and temper" more giggles and a pointed stare from Steven who suffered many beatings at my hand growing up "but she is also a caring soul who would rather fight off the flu and work over skype from her own home then take a day off and rest"

I smiled thinking back on the bad strain of influenza I suffered last year, but I had insisted on the boys putting me on skype so I could keep an eye on them.

"A while back Natalia fell in love with a certain song, sadly not one that our band came up with" he gave an exaggerated sigh "so this is our special gift to you, I hope everyone enjoys our tribute to the best woman in all of our lives"

Dongho started playing a soft melody on the piano and I recognized it right away "Eternal Snow" I whispered.

"Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo"

"Natalia what are they saying?" Ana asked

I translated the song for them. "How long has it been since I fell in love with you? My feelings only increase Will you notice them? Even though I've never once put them into words?"

"Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku"

"Like the snow, they just Quietly keep accumulating" everyone's gaze fell upon the stage as the boys preformed the ballad beautifully, my eyes drifted a different direction.

"Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo"

"Hold me tight- if this is how it feels, I didn't want to know What it was like to be in love with someone. I love you- my tears won't stop, and so I wish" my eyes fell on Teddy "That I had never met you"

"Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta"

"How long will I be thinking of you? My sighs fogged up the window glass" looking at him I realized when I had fallen so deeply in love with this song I was more in love with the lyrics

"Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de  
Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?"

"Can a candle flame, Still melt my trembling heart?" his eyes flickered in my direction and I looked away paying attention to the lyrics that I had pretty much memorized.

"Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo  
amukunai youni to  
I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)  
Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo"

"Hold me tight, tight enough to break me, So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard, I won't feel cold" my hands fell to my lap as I knotted a napkin in my lap "I miss you- I think about you so far away, with this hand knit muffler, I'm here alone, holding myself again tonight" I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Marc standing there but facing the stage like everyone else.

"Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?"

"If there was an eternally falling snow, Could it hide my feelings for you?" my chest swelled as his hand reached down and took mines.

"Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo"

"Hold me tight- if this is how it feels, I didn't want to know," Marcs hand squeezed mines and my eyes drifted back in the same direction as before "What it was like to be in love with someone," this time my gaze didn't waver as I found him staring right back at me "I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest, I want to shout to the wintery sky, I want to see you right now"

The room erupted in applause and it was like a trance had been broken, Marc's hand left mines and Teddy looked away. I stood politely and applauded my guys, I was sure more than half the room couldn't understand them but they were all moved by their voices.

"You've done a great job" I jumped when I felt hands come down on my shoulder and looked back to see Vincent. I couldn't help myself as I threw myself into his arms, for the oddest reason I had been overcome with emotion and I didn't want to cry in front of all my guests. It was almost as if he had read my mind because the next thing I knew he was leading me away from the table "Me and Natalia are going to take a breather, we'll be right back"

"I'll come with you dear" Karin piped in; I didn't even know she was here and her voice irritated me to no end right now.

"That won't be necessary Karin" Vincent answered politely dismissing her. I felt happy for the oddest reason a small part of me was happy at his rejection of her and we walked back to the elevators, instead of going up to the viewing deck again I found us on the ground level, realizing we were headed in the direction of the doors I sent him a quizzical look. Vincent smiled sheepishly and rubbed his hand through his hair "would you think any less of me if I told you I hated heights?"

His sudden confession took me off guard and laughter erupted from me before I had a chance to muffle it. He joined in and we somehow managed the crippling walk from the elevators to the front doors, the chilly breeze helped sober them.

Vincent noticed me shiver slightly because he placed his tuxedo jacket on my shoulders "Where are we going?" I asked looking back at the doors remembering the warmth they held inside.

Vincent chuckled "Nowhere we can stand right here and get some fresh air"

The thought didn't bother me so I agreed, silently taking in the crisp December air. Finally I started talking; something I could never do around Vincent was stay quiet "was Karin your first love?"

Vincent was quiet for a while and I almost thought he didn't hear me when I turned to ask again I saw him looking up into the night sky "No, Karin was not my first love" final he tore his gaze away from the night sky and faced me "Why do you ask?"

I sighed deeply letting all my feelings come up, I respected Vincent and I trusted him with everything I had. It was strange considering he was a stranger to me three years ago, and physically we haven't seen each other much but we always make time for skype and phone calls and he was always checking up on me. "What happened? Like…why didn't you pick your first love and picked Karin?"

"She died"

A chill ran up my spine and guilt washed over me "I'm so sorry! I'll stop talking about it, it was stupid anyways"

Vincent smiled sadly "No, it was long ago and if talking about it can help you I will tell you the whole story, I've noticed you seem pretty tense up at the party"

I shook my head "I have not"

"Don't lie" he poked my forehead "I can see right through you…is it a boy?"

I shrugged "maybe? I really don't know" I leaned my head against his shoulder "I was foolish a few years back and thought this guy was really into me and me being a kid felt really drawn to him. I guess you could say I held a sort of puppy love for him?"

Vincent chuckled "don't try and talk down your feelings of it now Natalia, if you truly felt you loved this guy back then you must have"

"I guess…I did love him" that was why I was so drawn to him, that was why his betrayal hurt so bad "but he betrayed me and I guess you can say I ran away from him, he never approached me after that, not to apologize or even press the subject so I figured out it didn't mean as much to him as it did to me"

Vincent began to run a hand over my shoulders in a comforting motion so I continued "Then I spent these last three years with this awesome guy who has always been there for me in every way I need. We never explored our relationship passed just being there for each other but ever since I got home he's been secretive and its making me feel like I should be as upset and worried about this like I am unless I have stronger feelings for him then I thought"

I pulled away and took a few steps away from him before abruptly turning to him "and now I see the first guy and all I want is to make him suffer for hurting me in the past but wouldn't that mean I'm not over him so I couldn't be into the second guy?" I was rambling now "but shouldn't I just focus on my career and forget a guy all together?" I placed my head in my hands "I'm just so confused"

"I think this is something you need to explore yourself" he walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder again "is there any way possible you could forgive the first guy?" I shook my head violently "so take a step forward with the second one, nothing major just something small that lets him know you're interested without stepping too far out your friend zone"

He began to lead me back to the space needle "just some advice from an old man" he gave me an infectious grin and I soon joined in "now let's get you beck inside I believe their going to want to sing happy birthday soon"

Vincent was right, as soon as we made it back to the party and Christian made sure I was all set I was presented before a cake that was far too big for my liking. Happy birthday was sung throughout the room and I felt nostalgic being surrounded by people that loved me from my parents, to Phoebe, aunts and uncles, my grandparent, Hayate and the boys.

I spared a glance in Marc's direction and found the first smile I had seen on his face all night and I sent one back in his direction. We may not be on agreeable terms right now but that didn't change the fact that he was still my biggest supporter and confidant.

"Make a wish!" Kevin cheered soon everyone was in agreement.

Closing my eyes I focused on one thing '_I wish I become successful in all aspects of life to make my family proud of me…including love' _I blew out the candles and the room erupted in cheers.

Everything after that passed in a blur for me really, I was greeted and wished happy birthday numerously on my way back to my table and all I really wanted to do was eat cake. After many birthday wishes and shoving Soohyun out the way I finally got to my table. My family had to have been up and conversing because it was vacant.

I took the opportunity to dig into the delicious chocolate cake the silence didn't last too long before someone took one of the empty seats at the table I looked up to find Ava grinning at me mischievously "So?" I ignored her and continued to eat "Natalia, seriously how much?"

Sighing I took a sip of water and gave her a tired look hoping she would see I wasn't up for talking right now "How much what?"

"How much did you drink so far!" she gave me a quick look over and continued "must not have been much because you look pretty normal to me…unless you can hold your liquor because you were secretly drinking behind everyone's back!"

"I was not, calm down you blonde" I continued to eat my cake but noticed she didn't move sighing I dropped my fork giving up on the delicious cake "I haven't had a drink tonight"

"Natalia!" she practically screamed my name "it's your twenty first birthday! What you're doing is a crime!" she signaled for a waiter to come over which he did promptly "The birthday girl here will have a shot of whiskey, then a cosmopolitan and those you can keep coming all night" she pulled out a hundred "your job description just changed and you'll get one of those every hour if you keep feeding her liquor"

"Yes Ma'am!" he said excitedly walking away.

I gave Ava a look "I'm not going to get fucked up here"

"Why not?" she took my plate and finished off the cake I wanted so badly to eat "it's your birthday you should be spending it at a club or something not here with all these business suits trying to talk you up and make better connections to the family" the waiter came back with both a shot and a cup with a cute pink colored liquid inside of it and orange peel hanging off the rim "now take this" she handed me the shot "and enjoy your night!"

I looked at the drink with distaste knowing I wasn't going to like the taste of it, I looked up to make sure no one was paying attention which truthfully was childish. It wasn't like I wasn't doing something bad, I am twenty one and fully allowed to make the decision of drinking without being reprimanded.

That's when I caught Marc standing by the entrance to the room watching me with a disapproving look. It was almost like I wasn't myself, I wanted to get him just as upset with me as I was with him so I made the mistake of taking the shot of whiskey following it with the fruity drink.

I should have known better really, but the more I drank the easier it was to stand the taste of the horrid liquor and unbelievably I could stand the party a little better. I conversed freely and even let Eli get away with his terrible flirting. I was really enjoying myself so that's why I didn't understand for the life of me why Christian asked Marc to take me home early while they wrapped everything up at the party.

I didn't remember the car ride home but it felt so fat, one minute Marc was helping me into the car lecturing me about my handling my liquor and the next I found myself in his arms, his suit jacket laying over me and we were making our way up the front steps.

"Put me down" I mumbled feeling groggy

"I will, in your bed when we get inside" he answered curtly

"No now" I tried to move around to get him to drop me but my body felt so heavy and it wasn't really moving in the ways I wanted it to. Marc managed to open the door with me moving around but once we were inside I twisted out of his grip and landed on the floor.

"OW!" I screamed feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Jesus Natalia" he leaned down and tried to help me to my feet but I crawled away from him "Natalia!"

I ignored him and made my way to the kitchen, I managed to get to my feet but my dress kept getting tangled between my feet so I bumped into everything along the way "SHHHHH!" I hissed the wall that my mother's candles flew off of, god someone needed to get that fixed!

After making it to the kitchen I decided I wanted a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but for the life of me I couldn't find the peanut butter even after going through all the cabinets in the dark.

Suddenly I felt myself lifted on to the counter I squealed at the contact of someone's hands with my hips and turned to find Marc staring at me. "What are you hungry for and I'll make it, as long as you promise to let me put you to bed after"

I raised my three fingers up in the air and placed them other my chest "Scouts honor!" I had seen this somewhere on tv and figured it would symbolize my honesty.

Marc just shook his head and opened the pantry door successfully locating the peanut butter. I envied his peanut butter radar and crossed my hands over my chest. . He pulled the jelly out the fridge and left the door open to illuminate the kitchen and made the sandwich in record time and even gave me the jar of jelly to indulge in while he poured my milk.

I looked down to see I was still in my party gown and giggled when I realized I must have been quite a sight sitting on the counter with this gorgeous gown and eating jelly out the jar. My giggle caught Marc's attention because he soon came to stand before me holding a plate with my sandwich and cup of milk "What's so funny?"

"Me" I pointed to myself and felt something plop on my chest, I looked down to see I still had jelly on my finger and It had transferred to my chest when I pointed to myself "oh no!" I cried and only succeeded in jerking the jar away from me too fast leading to a huge dollop of jelly falling into my lap.

I felt my eyes water and was about to cry when I heard someone chuckle looking up I found Marc trying to keep himself from laughing. He placed the cup and plate next to me on the counter and smiled as he pulled a napkin from my other side "What's so funny?" I hissed taking some jelly from my lap and placing it on his nose.

That shut him up pretty fast and he gave me a devilish smirk "you think your cute?" he leaned forward and rubbed his nose into my cheek cleaning himself of the jelly.

I squealed again and tried to pull away but he didn't give me any room to move before he snaked his arms around me securing me in his range. "Marc! Stop!" I laughed taking more jelly out of my lap and smearing it on his cheek.

Marc pulled away and I couldn't help but burst out laughing, the ever so serious Marc looked absolutely hilarious with a grape jelly facial! "You look good, are you wearing new cologne?" I joked

"Cute" he gave me a stern look "I hope you know your cleaning this mess now"

"oh yeah?" he nodded and I thought back to Vincent's words '_so take a step forward with the second one, nothing major just something small that lets him know you're interested without stepping too far out your friend zone' _I leaned forward and licked some jelly off his cheek "Definitely my favorite facial crème"

Marc just stared back at me and I felt like I made the wrong move, he seemed to distracted by my little stunt I didn't know what to do but apologize "I'm sorry, I went too far"

Before I knew what was happening Marc's lips came crashing down on mines, they were hungry and needy and I was all too willing to give in to it. I couldn't help but compare it to a much softer and gentler kiss I shared three years ago with someone but banished those thought as Marc's hands pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me off the counter efficiently holding me against him almost painfully tight.

Suddenly from my closed lids I disturbingly bright light invaded the moment and I pulled back slightly, I smiled as I looked up at Marc but saw his attention was fully on the back door I turned my head and suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and unexplainably guilty.

"Teddy" his name escaped my mouth breathlessly

**End of this chapter! You know I love cliff hangers, so this Is where I am a little curious to what my readers would like. A full scale argument? Or Teddy to walk away from the scene like he had never seen it?**


	19. Long Curly Hair

**Many apologies to my readers! I lost EVERYTHING on my laptop thanks to a virus and it really set me back with this and school. I finally have some time now that I'm snowed in because of Nemo. After I post this chapter I plan on jumping right into the next one. Thank you everyone for being so patient! So from the many reviews everyone wants a fight to ensue, fear not faithful readers I will listen to your voices :) A big thank you to Josie and njoyham1242, I had no idea what I wanted to do to with the next chapter but taking a little both of what you suggested led to this chapter! So again thank you njoyham1242 and Josie (btw Josie is the name of a dear friend I've had since about the seventh grade, good vibes from you) **

**Chapter nineteen: Long curly hair **

"Teddy" I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that was running through me, I couldn't make sense of it but I found the situation to be absolutely hilarious. Laughter bubbled through me and I couldn't stop, I had to lean on Marc before I fell over.

"What the hell is going on here?" his voice was dangerous as he slammed the back door shut.

"We're having a midnight snack duh!" I ran my finger along Marc's cheek and lifted it up to Teddy "See?" I popped that finger right in my mouth savoring the taste of sweet jelly.

"Are you drunk?" he walked over to us and I felt Mac hold me closer to him

"Things are all set over here Mr. Grey you can go ahead and continue what you were doing" Marc's voice was stiff.

"Like hell I will" Teddy stalked over to us and pulled my face into his hands staring intently at me, his gaze unnerved me and I tried to wiggle out of his grip but I didn't work, my body was not doing anything I willed it to do.

"Back up Teddy" I mumbled pushing on his chest in a feeble attempt to gain some space between us.

"I knew it! Your drunk!" he released my face and turned to Marc "What kind of man takes advantage of a woman in her state!" he yelled thrusting a hand in my direction.

I wanted to reach out and slap him, he had nerve to be talking about taking advantage of women Mr. Attack you in my office. "He's not taking advantage of anything!" I yelled

"Natalia stay out of it!" he hissed and against my will my mouth clamped shut. "She's drunk! She could want a hobo for all she cares in her state"

"Hey!" I objected

"It's your job to take care of her, or did you forget that?!" he screamed grabbing the front of Marc's shirt.

"Take your hands off of me Mr. Grey" Marc's voice was dark and chilling, something in it made me feel unsafe which was preposterous because Marc made me feel like the most safest person on the face of this planet.

"Or what?" Teddy hissed.

"Or I'll have to show you up in front of that pretty little girl standing over there" what was Marc playing at? Before I had a chance to think it over things suddenly happened way too fast for me to comprehend. I thought Teddy would just let Marc go but instead he aimed a punch for his face! Marc didn't expect it either because he stumbled back a few steps holding on to his nose.

"Teddy!" I cried out "Are you insane!" he turned to me with a regretful look in his eyes, he took in my demeanor and deflated.

"I'm sorry Natalia, I didn't mean to scare-" next thing I know Marc had tackled Teddy from behind and now both men were throwing punches on my kitchen floor!

"Stop it! The both of you!" I screamed trying to sound confidant and failing miserably. Truthfully no matter how much I despised Teddy I didn't want to see him hurt.

Teddy had mounted Marc and was wailing on him before I could say or do anything Marc flipped him over and now had the upper hand throwing punches at Teddy who was efficiently blocking them with his forearms. I felt a chill run up my spine on the lifeless look Marc wore, it was like a shell of the man I knew.

I rushed over and tried to break up the fight "Marc stop!" I pleaded as I tried to grab on to one of his fists. I should have known from watching so many damn lifetime movies that it was the wrong thing to do. I shouldn't have been shocked when he shoved me away from him into the still open fridge. I should have known to cover my head from the array of falling items my impact had dislodged.

It was almost as if time had stopped, both men were perfectly still on the floor now and all fighting had ceased. One with a look of worry and regret, the other looked absolutely horrified. I reached up and touched the thick wetness that was now covering my hair and found chocolate pudding, probably for tomorrow's Christmas dinner.

Suddenly I wasn't in the Grey house anymore; I was in a shabby old rundown apartment in the south end of Seattle. The smell of alcohol was potent and I was staring up at the face of my father, with his sick twisted grin playing at those disgustingly chapped lips.

"Natalia" Marc whispered pulling me away from that dark place, he was getting off of Teddy and slowly making his way towards me "I'm so-"

"Shut up" I whispered feeling the rage build inside of me "just get the hell out of here"

"Natalia"

"Go!" I screamed throwing a bottle of ketchup that I grabbed from beside me towards him. Marc looked like he was going to say more but thought against it and slowly made his way out of the kitchen.

I pulled myself up slowly very much aware of Teddy's intense gaze but when I went to step forward and away from the current mess my foot slipped on a dollop of pudding and went flying out at an odd angle.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Teddy standing beside me with his hand outstretched "I'm fine" I mumbled trying to keep my nerve. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and rubbed them furiously "if you wouldn't mind leaving too that would be greatly appreciated"

"Not going to happen" I didn't have a chance to say anything back because he grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. The sudden weight on my foot cause a sharp pain in my ankle and my knee buckled, Teddy was quick and caught me in his arms easily. "Does your foot hurt?"

"No. I slipped" I answered hotly as I straightened myself up and out of his grip. I tried to regain some dignity as I took a few painful steps away from him. "I'll clean up this mess so like I said you can leave" I tossed back trying to steady my voice.

"You're a real idiot you know that?"

His words struck me as odd and instantly filled me with rage all at the same time "don't you think I know that!" I yelled turning to him and ignoring the pain in my foot "only an idiot would let YOU anywhere near her! Only an idiot would have kissed Marc! Only an idiot would have come home for Christmas knowing damn well nothing waited for her but headaches!" call it liquid courage but yelling at Teddy made me feel a little better. That was until I saw him hide a smirk behind his hand "What?"

"Nothing" he forced out "nothing at all" he turned away from me and closed the refrigerator door that was _still_ open.

"Don't play games, just tell me" I wobbled slightly so when I slammed my hand down on the counter for support it was also a secondary stabilizing device, kudos to me.

"I'll clean this up" he said walking over to me. For the second time that night I was lifted on to the counter by someone other than me. "You stay here and lay off the foot, you'll only make it worse"

"I can clean up my own mess!"

"Can you just sit back and let someone take care of you for once!"

That one shut me up. I hated him in this moment. I hated myself too for not thinking of something quick and witty. No matter what I did Teddy had the upper hand, that's why I need to go home, staying here was only bringing on more headaches. "Natalia, I promise, after I finish cleaning up this mess I will help you up to your room and I will leave you alone for the rest of your vacation like you want" he was standing in front of me so I diverted my eyes from him feeling that childish heat run up my neck at his soft voice "Just sit here please and keep that pretty little mouth shut"

I glared at the floor and he took my silence as an answer. I could hear him rummage around the kitchen and pick up the mess. Looking down at my dress I deemed it ruined and sighed, it had been so enchanting!

I tested my ankle and moved it around slowly feeling the sharp pain again, I diagnosed it as a sprain. I was almost 100% sure if it was broken I wouldn't be able to move it. I sighed and started biting on my lip. How the hell had I gotten myself in this situation? Wasn't it supposed to be my birthday? Why had it turned into a session of WWE?

Teddy was a subject all by itself. What do you do when someone so self-centered with such a bad character breaks your young heart but then wants to play superman three years later? I know I can't fall into this game again, I know this I know this and one more time for good measure, I know this! So why is sitting here looking at him clean make me double take at his long toned arms?

I shook my head, it must be the alcohol! I watched him gather the trash and make his way to the back door to throw it out. I took this chance and jumped off the counter as soon as the door was closed. I didn't need his help, not his.

I staggered out the kitchen and into the foyer, looking up at the many stairs that led up to my room I heaved a heavy sigh and slowly made my way up.

My ankle throbbed but it could support my weight…barley. I ignore the pain and staggered up slowly trying not to take a break because I knew myself enough to know if I stopped I wouldn't finish.

"You're never going to listen to me" I heard his voice first and missed a stair when I realized he was right behind me. He caught my hand and pulled me to him "Are you?" and he scooped me up into his arms "I mean really all I was doing was tossing out the trash, if you wanted to go to your bed sooner you should have just told me"

I felt my face redden with humiliation. Not because he was holding me, Teddy had held me way to many times to count, but because I was powerless. In any situation wherever I am I'm always the weakest, no matter what I wanted it was always out of my reach. I felt the hot tears make there way down my face before I had a chance to stop them.

"Hey, if it hurt that bad you should have told me sooner" Teddy said softly. I hated when he spoke in that tone, that caring tone. I was sure I would be stupid enough to fall for it again and in a heartbeat if he put enough effort into it.

"It's not my foot" I sobbed as we made it to the landing. Teddy's arms felt much bigger as they held me to his much broader chest.

"Then what's wrong?" his voice was soft still and he didn't take another step.

"Teddy please, if you can find it in yourself to let me savor some dignity you'll just bring me to my room and act like tonight never happened" I pleaded feeling totally helpless in his arms. I think he got the hint because we continued to the room in silence. I buried my face in my hands feeling so small and insignificant in his arms.

Three years hadn't done anything for me, I was still the helpless girl he played with then and I might always be. I needed to get back to japan asap.

We came up to the room and Teddy strategically opened the door to my old room instead of heading for the door after he deposited me on my bed he walked into my bathroom. "What are you doing?" I called after him. He didn't answer me but I heard my bath run.

He walked back out and walked to my suitcase I had chosen NOT to unpack because of the short time I would be there. When he stared rummaging through it I had enough and stood from the bed "Theodore" I mumbled, it got his attention because he stood up and faced me with a blank stare "What are you doing?"

He sighed and held up a night gown "you need a bath; I was going to set you up"

"You don't need to do that" I walked up to him and snatched the gown "Please leave" I didn't care if I was being harsh I just wanted to be alone.

I made the agonizing trip to my bathroom and closed the door behind me. Quickly, I undressed and wrapped myself in a towel as I sat on the rim of the tub waiting for it to fill up. I let my thoughts take hold of me and absentmindedly ran my hand through the water. When I deemed it fit I stood to turn the running water off and luck just was not on my side.

My already weak foot couldn't stand the unbalance I suffered when my foot slipped on some of the water that had run off my hands. I barely got out a squeak before I went crashing to the floor bringing a few bottles with me.

"Natalia!"

Teddy's voice earned an automatic scream from me and I pulled the towel over me "Theodore Grey get the hell out!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

"Don't be stupid! Your hurt!" he scolded making his way to me, I held the towel tighter around me feeling foolish and a blush rushed up my neck and probably made me as red as possible. Something occurred to Teddy and he stopped suddenly and walked out the bathroom. I made the mistake of relaxing and thinking he understood but I should have known better. Teddy came walking back in a moment later with his arms out stretched and one of my scarves wrapped around his eyes.

"Teddy what are you doing" my voice sounded as tired as I was. Even with the scarf around his eyes I didn't trust him so I held on to the towel and propped myself against the tub.

"I will respect that your undressed and embarrassed about your body so I won't look"

"No one is embarrass-"

"BUT" he cut me off "I won't sit by and let you injure yourself any further so this Natalia is a compromise" he felt his way to the tub and held a hand to where he assumed I was, which was apparently on the other side "so let me help you do this and I'll leave you alone I promise you won't hear from me after Christmas with the family tomorrow"

This was it. That moment in time where you're making a stupid decision, you know this decision is stupid and you still let your mouth speak before you stop yourself. "I'm over here you dufus" I mumbled.

When Teddy turned to face me I thought I caught the remnants of a smile but it was gone before I had the chance to confirm. Teddy felt his way around the tub and when he was a few steps away I held my hand out to his. Again I thought a smirk played across his face but I didn't bother to check this time. He pulled me up to my feet and I stopped his other hand that was reaching a little too close to my chest.

"Do you swear you can't see?" I asked doubting him now

"I swear" he held both arms up in a surrender but I still felt doubtful. I just didn't trust him, his hands were too close and I feel like he would take advantage of the situation. I decided to prove my theory and pulled my hand back, if he dodged it then I knew for sure he was peeking.

_**SLAP**_

"What the hell!" Teddy roared

I was shocked! I didn't expect him to really be blinded! "Oh my god Teddy I'm so sorry! I really thought you could see!" I bit my lip trying to hold myself back from laughing, even though it was an accident it really was funny!

"I can hear your smile for someone who's sorry" Teddy hissed. His reaction only dissolved the little will power I had and the laughing was unstoppable. I bent over holding my sides because laughing hurt so much at this point! "Hurry and get in the tub before I take the blindfold off" Teddy mumbled.

I obliged still giggling, I kept the towel wrapped around my body though…just in case. Slowly I lowered myself into the tub with his hand to help me, when I was settled I let him know but he still didn't leave.

"God knows you'll drown yourself" he had mumbled but I chose to ignore it and bathe quietly.

If I said I was relaxed I would have been lying, I kept turning away from him and looking over my shoulder to make sure he really wasn't peaking like he promised he wouldn't. I lathered myself up quickly and rinsed off just as fast. "All set"

"You washed your hair and everything?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yes?" I didn't mean it to come out sounding like a question.

"You're a terrible liar Natalia"

"Who says I'm lying?"

"Should I see for myself?"

"Fine!" he was not trying to make this any easier, I reached up and started removing the pins from my elaborate up do. I didn't keep track of how many my stylist had put in so it was anyone's guess if I got them all. I felt a small knot in the back of my head and couldn't untangle the small mass of hair from the pin. "Ugh"

"What's wrong?" Teddy was propped up against the tub behind me and turned his head slightly.

"I'm just having a little trouble getting this knot out, nothing major" This shouldn't be this easy, talking to him like this…it really had to be the alcohol.

"Want me to try?" he was turning a little more now.

I scoffed "how are you going to help? Your blind remember?"

His soft chuckle filled the room and eighteen year old Natalia squirmed inside me. I wanted to reach in a rip her right out from inside of me "you're just as blind, it's on the back of your head"

"Didn't you get the memo? I have eyes on the back of my head apparently" I was thinking back on Eli's speech earlier tonight.

He didn't answer but I felt his hands start to get to work on the back of my head. It was the last little bit before I could wash it and end this night already. "All set" Teddy's words interrupted my thoughts and I heard the silent clink of pins falling onto the porcelain tub.

"Thank you" I was silent as I submerged myself in the water, running my hands through my locks and enjoying the warm feeling I always got when I washed my hair. I lathered it up with shampoo and conditioner and almost forgot Teddy was even here as I lost myself in the wonderful feeling I got when I pampered myself.

"Your hair really is short now" he shifted behind me "and you wear it straight a lot"

Well that was random. I looked back to see he was facing the opposite wall again. Honestly I didn't expect him to even notice I had cut my hair. "Yes well my long curly hair made me look like a kid and no one took me seriously" why was I feeling self-conscious "I started wearing it straight and I looked a little older and I cut it for the hell of it…I really liked it. It made me feel like a different person"

"I see" those two words drove me crazy! Why even say anything!

I sighed "I'm really finished now" Teddy nodded and stood up "my robe is behind the door along with my towel"

Teddy just stood silently and felt his way to the door, successfully grabbing both items. When he stretched his hand out on the way back I cursed myself at how naturally I reached up to grab his as well. I dropped the towel I had bathed in and took the other from his hand and let him help me out the tub. Once I was secure on the floor I asked him to turn around and I dried myself fairly fast, I pulled on my night gown and the robe from his hands. "Okay I'm ready for bed"

"Finally!" Teddy ripped the scarf away "do you know how annoying it is to be blind?"

I crossed my arms "No one asked you to stalk me I clearly asked you to leave"

"Yeah yeah" he mumbled reaching down and scooping me up for the hundredth time that night "just hurry up and get to sleep"

"Will you stop carrying me around like a rag doll!" my objection didn't sound to convincing when a yawn broke through about half way. Teddy just smirked down at me as if to rub it in that I was in fact really tired. He walked out into my room and to my bed again strategically pulling the covers down with me in his arms still. I yawned again as he laid me to bed and pulled the overs up to my chin. "Don't think I won't still hate you in the morning" I mumbled turning away from him and cuddling with my pillow "Because I will" yawn "one night doesn't make up for everything" I could feel myself falling faster and faster into a deep sleep and I welcomed it with open arms.

_"I loved your long curly hair"_

**XoXoXoX**

"Natalia!"

I jumped out of the bed at my name being screamed, I felt a weight fall on me and giggles filled my room "It's Christmas!" I looked back to see Phoebe propping herself on my back like she belonged there.

"Seriously?" I groaned, my head drumming with pain "What time is it?"

"Seven" she rolled off and stood up holding out a hand to me "let's go open presents!" I groaned and took her hand, as I got to my feet I felt a small pain in my foot "Hey what happened to your foot?" she asked

I looked to see my foot was wrapped in an ace bandage. The whole night came crashing back to me and I remembered hurting it after the fight between Teddy and Marc. "I sprained it" I answered quietly.

"OH!" she nodded "I was wondering why there were crutches at the end of your bed"

No I was confused and looked to see she was right, up on my bed were a set of crutches. Had Teddy gone through the trouble of taking care of my foot last night? Why? I didn't really have much time to ponder anything really because phoebe was helping me with the aid of my crutches to the living room where the huge Christmas tree was.

"Merry Christmas girls!" Ana was energetic as she saw us walk in "Natalia?!" she rushed over "What happened?"

Christian looked back from a conversation he was having with Teddy and came over to see if I was okay as well. I caught a glimpse of Teddy's eyes before he looked away and started sorting through presents. "I sprained it on my way in last night" I smiled weakly and shrugged "I guess my first night of legal drinking got the best of me"

Everyone fussed over me a little longer and we got right into the gift giving. Marc joined us a little after as we were already halfway through the presents…along with the rest of the security team.

I didn't get too crazy with my gifts; I had brought back everyone a kimono. Each one that I thought matched their new owners. Ana's was red with pink cherry blossoms scattered throughout the whole garment. Christian's was black with silver branches and a red sash. Phoebe's was a soft orange with darker orange maple leaves dancing across the bottom half and red sash. I picked a navy kimono for Teddy with Light blue snowflakes along the end of the sleeves and a silver sash.

In return I received a very cute Gucci bag from Ana and I was happy she had toned the gifts down this years knowing how ruffled I got by expensive gifts. I can't say the same for Christian.

"Thanks..Dad…but do I really need a Swedish bank account? With this much? I mean I would have taken the Audi over this" I said after opening the small card he had given me,

"It's like you read my mind" he tossed me a set of keys "I couldn't pick one so I got both! One practical, one fun"

From phoebe I was happiest. Her gift was clearly heartfelt and well thought out. She had remembered how much I loved the music box from Anastasia the movie and got my very own. But instead of Nicholas and Alexandria dancing it was a mini me and her holding hands and spinning. Along the back was a beautiful Seattle skyline. It came with a wind up necklace and it had "your home is in my heart" written along the edges.

Teddy surprised me when he presented me with a gift. They were tickets to see the phantom of the opera, my favorite play…in japan. I didn't know how to interpret this gift. On one hand it was beautiful because I had always wanted to see the play but on the other it was like he was sending me home faster. I accepted it with a smile and decided to ignore it, there was nothing to interpret. I was going back tomorrow.

Thinking about japan made me turn to Marc a few times, I needed to get this over with sooner rather than later. It was only fair. Besides, whoever Christian sent back with me needed at least SOME warning before they got uprooted.

So once out family started to arrive for Christmas dinner I asked Christian to meet me in his office. I could feel Marc's gaze on me as we made the walk and I felt guilt with every step I took. Once we made it to the office I walked right to the window that overlooked the front of the house and I felt my chest feel heavy.

"Natalia? Is there something wrong?" Christian's hand fell on to my shoulder and I let out a breath I had been holding on to for a while. Slowly I turned my body to face him and stared into his worried grey eyes.

"I need you to transfer Marc to another family and send me to Japan with someone else"

**END! Tell me what you think? I don't know how I feel about Teddy and Natalia, I feel like she handled the situation well and didn't throw herself at him regardless of what her inner eighteen year old was thinking!**


	20. Stand by your side

**I'm back; forgive the long absence and thank you to all my concerned readers who asked if I was ok. Everything is good I happened to somehow be at the misfortune of a stolen laptop BUT I finally bought myself a new one, sat down and reread my whole story again and hyped myself up to finish it! Also I realized the bath and blindfold thing happened twice…anyone else catch that? Lol anyway! Haha best thing I've read so far in my reviews is team tedward! That had me smiling for a while ! it also brought up something interesting, are my readers Team Tedward or Team Marcob? (Tedward sounds so much better -.-) I honestly love them both! I don't think I could stand just having Natalia choose one, would you guys be so opposed to me giving her two separate endings to see what it would be like with each guy? Let me know!**

**Chapter twenty: Stay by your side **

"I'm feeling a little threatened" a cool voice broke through the other end of the phone.

"Karin, just drop it what harm can she do across the ocean" a man ran his hands over his pants trying to get rid of the sweat that always came when she called.

"But now she has no…trusted supervision" she sighed dramatically "I think I'll just get rid of her now"

"NO!" he stopped and composed himself as the two other men came back into his room. His watch dogs "Don't do anything rash" he said much quieter as he pressed a button on the remote to increase the volume on the TV.

"Silly rabbit, it's already been set into motion" she chuckled "Be careful yourself darling if I didn't know you better I'd say you started to grow feelings for the little brat. But you and I know better than that don't we? So doesn't dear old daddy" the phone went dead and the man froze in his seat. His mind started working a mile a minute and he looked over at the two other men in the room with him as a plan started to formulate. They were in a hotel in the city he had access to all kinds of transportation but would he use it to his advantage?

One look down at his phone and the smile that played on his screen saver answered that for him, he had to do everything in his power to protect her but at what cost was it going to amount to? He clenched and unclenched his fists as he thought it over.

**XoXoXoX**

I fingered my pendant around my neck, my newest and most prized possession from Phoebe. I looked over at my clock and sighed reading 3AM. I gathered my bags and pulled my white pea coat on and made my way out of my old room. I needed to catch the 3AM flight to LAX and from there the 7AM to Japan, a different route home this time because Karin wasn't feeling good after Christmas and Vincent left back with her. I wasn't surprised when I saw Christian, Ana and a very tired Phoebe standing in the Foyer even Steven was there holding Phoebe's hand. I smiled but I didn't really feel it showed on my face and decided to give up. Leaving them this time was almost as bad as leaving them the first time.

I was surprised to see the rest of my family waiting along with my parents and sister. Nana looked as if she had already shed a few tears and Carrick had his arms wound tight around her. Mia, looked about half asleep leaning on Thomas who looked as dead as his mother. Ethan was ginning at me when he caught my eye on his wife and son and shrugged. Like mother like son I assume. Elliot had his arm around a sad looking Ava and Katharine seemed just as tired as Mia and Thomas.

As I made it to the last steep the sad feeling was being replaced with a mixture of hurt and confusion that I was a little upset I didn't see Teddy among my family members who were all waiting for me. I immediately dismissed the thought, there would be no reason for him to be here, he wasn't here when I left the first time…I was just a little more relieved then, then I was now. Then the guilt set in knowing that somewhere Marc had been informed of his switch of duty to Phoebe and he would also be staying back while Sebastian and I left to the airport.

"Natalia" Christian stepped forward and pulled me off the last stair "you look like this is going to be your last time home. After you finish up your internship and school you'll be right back here" for the oddest reason I felt chocked up, why did it feel so much harder leaving this time? Would it get harder and harder to leave them every time? I pushed myself into his chest and hugged him. I felt Christian stiffen a second before returning the embrace. I know he was more shocked because even though I became a member of this family long ago I wasn't one for much affection.

"Oh sweetie" I felt myself being embraced from behind and smelled the sweet sent that Ana carried with her. "You don't have to go, I'm sure Vincent can work something out with another intern and you can stay right here" I could hear the tears in her voice. I chuckled softly and pulled away from Christian "you know I can't do that, not because I know Vincent could find someone else, but I put so much work into the guys I can't not be there for their big debut" I fully turned and smiled at her sad expression not because I thought it was funny, Ana just resembled an upset child and not the cool collected mother I have grown to know "I'll be back this summer I promise"

She huffed and turned into Christians arms herself and he shot me a small smile. The next second I found myself on the floor with a blubbering Phoebe and Ava crying on me. Usually I would just shove them off and tell them to suck it up but they caught me in the middle of a sentimental moment so I just sighed and embraced the two girls. "You guys are going to really ruin my travel outfit" I said after a minute of consoling them.

"Who cares!" Phoebe yelled out "let me have this moment!"

"Phoebe! Shut up your ruining our moment!" Ava yelled out hugging me tighter.

I turned and looked at my family "Any help would be nice" I called out and Steven stepped forward with a grin "All you had to do was ask" he said before scooping Phoebe into his arms with ease. Uncle Elliot placed his wife in Thomas's hands and pulled his daughter off of me "if you would have just let us accompany you to the airport she wouldn't be this mellow dramatic"

I felt hands pull me off the floor "Thanks Mar-" I stopped myself and felt heat run up my neck when I realized it was Sebastian who had pulled me up. "I mean Bas" he gave me a curt nod and stepped away from me as if he didn't want to make any contact.

"Natalia your flight is going to leave soon if you don't hurry up you'll miss it" Christian place an arm over me "and as much as all of us would love that I'm sure you would be upset to be behind schedule" I nodded and turned into his chest giving him a small hug, Christian apparently wasn't having any of that because when I tried to pull away he pulled me to him and held me much tighter then I was used to from him.

I smiled and reached my arms back around him, no matter how long it took for me to really find a father who loves me and cares for me just because he does I'm grateful I have one now. I felt someone come up behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Ana hugging me as well. Correction finding a family after so long has me extremely grateful.

"Miss Valentine" I looked to see Sebastian walking up to us with my bags "if we don't leave now we'll get hit with morning traffic and miss the plane"

"Thank you Sebastian" I pulled away from my family and sent out another round of hugs. Trying to withhold my tears was a mission once Ava and Phoebe burst into tears simultaneously but I held on strong, Nana and Grandpa were almost my undoing but again I held them back. Katharine even spared me a side hug and that was a moment all in its own. I didn't want my family to see me upset so after one more good bye I made a bee line for the car.

"Are we copasetic?" Sebastian asked from the front seat and I nodded unable to speak. Seeing him up there was a painful reminder Marc was no longer here. If he were I wouldn't be in the back seat but the front because I hate how lonely it feels back here to be driven around. I sighed and lay back against the headrest trying to clean my mind of all these feelings.

**XoXoXoX**

"Sebastian please let me change your ticket. The plane ride is almost a half a day long! You'll feel more comfortable in first class" I was complaining as we walked away from the ticket desk.

"Miss Valentine, it's quite unprofessional for the help to fly first class with the employer" he looked down at his cell phone as he spoke "I appreciate the generous offer but I'm not budging, now if you'll excuse me I need to take this call"

I stuck my tongue out as he turned away to answer his phone. God Sebastian was such a stick in the mud! No wonder Phoebe hated the man. I reached into my bag and noticed I had numerous missed calls from an unknown number but decided to ignore it until I got back to Japan, I didn't feel like being bothered. "Hey Bas I'm getting a drink at Starbucks" I called over to him but he was pretty engrossed in the call.

I left the luggage from him to check in and grabbed my purse, I haven't been to this airport in a while but if I remember correctly the Starbucks was on the other side. Peaking one more glance at Sebastian I shrugged and made the small trip, he would call me when he realized I was gone.

By the time I made it to the Starbucks I realized it was much farther then I originally anticipated, I could have easily stopped at the Dunkin or Honey Dew I passed on my way but I am just so damned determined to get a Caramel Macchiato! When I got in line my phone started ringing and I looked to see the unknown number.

"Natalia Valentine" I answered smoothly as I counted how many people were in front of me.

"What is your malfunction!" a voice screamed into my ear so loud I had to pull it away.

"Marc?" I asked when I recognized the voice "What the hell are you screaming for! And who's number are you calling me from?"

"A taxi drivers"

"A taxi-?"

He cut me off "It doesn't matter what number I called from! Where the hell are you?" I was a little thrown off by the panic in his tone but ignored it.

"Marc, I'm going back to Japan" I sighed "you know this"

"I'm not an idiot, of course I know you're going to Japan today!" there was a pause and I heard a door slam "Thanks for that cute goodbye by the way, really waking up and finding out I WASN'T going to Japan really made my morning" I winced at the harshness of his voice "what I mean is where in the airport are you!"

I stepped up to the counter "one caramel macchiato vente please" I told her and turned back to the phone "Marc…you can't come here"

"Too late" and the line went dead I had the strangest urge to look around but ignored it.

I grabbed my drink and went to hand the barista money but she had a strange look on her face. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it "Sorry hun, there just seems to be a little commotion up the hallway" she took her money and I shrugged it off turning to head back to Sebastian. until I caught sight of the commotion up the hallway. Right before the crowd closed around the men on the floor I caught sight of Sebastian and Taylor…holding Marc.

"Oh what the hell!" I secured my purse and ran up to where a small circle was forming. Once I broke through the small crowd I couldn't hide the shock, Bas and Taylor both looked a little roughed up and Marc was currently punching one while the other looked to be getting up from a hit. "Marc! What are you doing!" I saw him stiffen and pull away from Taylor.

"Natalia!" he seemed to look almost relieved to see me Taylor took it as his opportunity and talked him to the ground Sebastian helping to hold him down.

I felt hands fall on my shoulder and turned to see Sawyer looking quite upset and sporting a swollen eye "Miss Grey"

"Valentine" I cut him off

"My apologies, Miss Valentine I think it would be best if you let me escort you to your terminal and Sebastian will meet you on the plane" he tried to steer me away from the men on the ground but I pulled away from him.

"I will not be going anywhere until I get some answers!" I went into business mode immediately and spoke with authority when I turned back to the guys "Taylor, Sebastian get off of Mr. Reynolds now!"

"Miss Valentine" I heard the objection in Sebastian voice and crossed my arms giving him a pointed look. He wanted to act like the help? Fine then I'll treat him like one.

"Don't miss Valentine me when I tell you to do something Sebastian" I started tapping my foot and he seemed to get the point, not happy about it but he got it. Taylor followed suit not looking happy either. Marc jumped to his feet and started walking up to me but I put my hand out and he as well stopped without being told. "What the hell are you doing here Marc?"

"Natalia, I need to go with you" his voice sounded so desperate I instinctively dropped the business woman act. "Marc, what's going on? You need to tell me the truth!" I felt my own desperation come out when I spoke to him "how can I trust you when you don't tell me things!"

"I can't tell you these things!" he screamed, "You just need to trust me and let me go with you! Or just don't go at all!" his voice sounded so pleading I couldn't help but think about staying for a second, but only for a second and I realized that would just be plain stupid. "Natalia, you need to let me stay by your side"

"Attention all passengers on the Delta airline flight 23A to japan we will now begin boarding, will all priority boarding passengers please proceed to the gate" a woman's voice sounded over the intercom and I sighed, priority boarding passengers are first class passengers, AKA me.

I chewed my bottom lip as I stared at Marc who looked so hopeful I would really let him come with me…this was going to hurt. "I can't let someone who keeps so much from me stay by my side, not only is it a hazard but the relationship we shared was passed the appropriate relationship an employee should have with their employer and vice versa" Marc's face instantly dropped and I saw the hurt in his eyes, I never used my business woman voice on him "I take partial blame for letting it get to this level but your services are no longer needed nor wanted, if you can't understand that and keep your distance you won't be given the leniency of a transfer any longer and your services will be completely terminated" with that I adjusted my carry on and turned to leave.

"Natalia!" he yelled out my name and I heard a struggle commence again but this time I didn't intervene. I just couldn't. I needed to get away because this right here felt more like a break up then losing a body guard.

**XoXoXoX**

Vincent rubbed his hands over his face, he felt quite tired. Staying up all night on the plane back home and then dealing with an unusually affectionate Karin had drained him of all his energy. He was also a little upset he didn't get a chance to see Natalia off that morning but she was probably already more than half way there by now seeing as it was early evening. He looked over at his small room connected to his office where he slept on more than one occasion when he needed time away from home. He decided to go and take a nap before he worked into the night finishing off some old files when his intercome buzzed.

"Mr. Sanchez, there is someone here to see you" his secretary Dana's voice rang in the room.

"I have no appointment's Dana, send them away" he was up and heading to the room when her words stopped him.

"It's a Mr. Grey sir, he said it's very important"

Vincent stopped at the door and sighed, he should have known Grey wouldn't give up that easily. "Send him in" no sooner had the words left his voice did the other door into his office open and one Christian Grey waltzed into his office. Vincent didn't miss the way he looked over his office and gave a smirk with a slight nod as if he was surprised his office met Christian Grey's standards. "Christian, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Sanchez, I'm not a man to leave a conversation untouched" he gave a steely grin that didn't reach his eyes "Even when the other man involved in the conversation skips town" .incent sighed thinking back to the night at the hospital

"_Can I ask you a question Vincent?" he found himself asking the question he had been wondering about since Teddy had brought it up to him a while back. Vincent looked away from the direction she had left and nodded at me seemingly much more relaxed now._

_Sure" he smiled "anything as long as it doesn't have to do with business. Natalia made me promise if I wouldn't let her talk about it during her vacation neither would I"_

_Christian's lip quirked at what Vincent said, it certainly sounded like her. Christian cleared his throat and composed himself "Vincent, have you ever put funding into WAPY?"_

_Vincent stiffened but didn't let his face falter "yes, it's one of the many schools I fund" he said looking Christian in the eye. If Christian Grey was asking a question it was because he already knew the answer and he wasn't going to cause suspicion by lying._

_"I see" Christian said folding his arms over the table "what kind of funding?" he asked coolly_

_"Scholarships" he answered truthfully "why the sudden interest?"_

_Christian smirked "I think you know why Vincent" when Vincent didn't make a move to speak Christian continued "do you typically keep in contact with your scholarship recipients?"_

_Vincent looked in the direction Natalia had left to make sure she wasn't around to hear anything, when he saw her stepping out of the restroom he turned to Christian "we can talk about this in a more private environment or do you have any complaints?" he asked quietly._

"When I said somewhere more private at the time I never imagines it would be my office" he tried to make light of the situation but the stoic look on Christian's face told him her would be going nowhere with humor. He let out a big sigh and gestured to the couch in the corner of his office he usually used for executive meetings which really stood for a beer with Shawn while they talked about their lives.

Christian took a seat on the expensive handmade Italian couches and Vincent walked over to his phone "Dana could you order me a large cheese pizza from Jimmy's and" he looked over at Christian and the man shook his head "A filet mignon from Le Cirque for Mr. Grey"

"Right away Mr. Sanchez" Vincent let go of the button and smiled, he would be lost without Dana she was the best secretary anyone could ask for and she was easy on the eyes as well as efficient and he couldn't figure out how he had been so lucky to land her. He sighed and turned to face the music. He slowly made his way to the couch and once he was seated he deflated "Alright what do you want to know?"

"Why were you funding Natalia's schooling this whole time?" Christian asked getting strait to the point "and then kept in contact with her afterwards?"

"I was close to Natalia's mother Selena when we were teenagers, when she passed I felt it was only right to help care for her daughter as any friend would do" Vincent could see this didn't sit well with Christian. "Her father and I were never on good terms so I didn't want to cause him any stress by letting anyone know I was funding her schooling so I covered it up with a fake scholarship"

"What kind of man sits by while another one is abusing a young girl?!" Christian's voice suddenly boomed, it was completely out of character for the cool and collected Grey but he was raging "You mean to tell me you could provide her with the best schooling but couldn't pull your head out of your ass to provide her with a good stable and SAFE home!" suddenly he was holding Vincent by the front of his shirt "She was dancing in a damn club when I found her! Bruised and scared by the years of abuse she suffered and all the while you felt a little better about yourself for _funding her school?"_

"Get your hands off me Grey" Vincent hissed and instead of waiting for Christian to comply he grabbed ahold of his wrists yanking them off himself "Now explain to me what you're talking about because I am completely lost"

"You can't think I'm a fool Vincent" Christian hissed "I know the girl was abused! Hell when I found her she was suffering from her most recent attack from her father and was hospitalized!"

All the color drained from Vincent's face and he looked like he was going to be sick. It wasn't possible, he couldn't have missed that. There had to be a mistake, he had constant eyes on her and all the reposts that came back were spotless, as far as he knew she was living a completely comfortable life! He could feel his lunch come up and ran to his connecting bathroom straight to the toilet where he relieved his lunch.

How was that possible? It didn't make any sense! How could she have been abused and he not known! Had he, he would have personally taken her from that home himself! And dancing at a club? He sent allowances and put them in a private account for her, he checked it periodically and noticed it was being used even to this day! So where the hell was that money going!

"Vincent" he stiffened and looked back up at Christian who was standing in the entrance to the small washroom, this only caused Vincent to groan and flush the toilet so disgusted with himself. There was no reason Christian would lie about what he told him, so that meant somewhere along the line he let Natalia slip through his hands. "you really didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't know!" he yelled turning to the man now filled with anger not only at himself but at her father, and at Christian "Do you think if I knew I would have let that dead beat live to see another day! Not only did he steal Selena from me and the life I should have happened but he abused the one last piece of Selena on this earth! I could kill him!"

Christian opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door, he looked over his shoulder to see a small pretty and petite blonde step in pushing a food cart with a lobster plated on one end and a whole pizza on the other "Thank you Dana" Vincent croaked

"Mr. Sanchez, are you okay!" she rushed over and placed a hand on the man's forehead "I'll call Dr. Walawitz right away!" she pulled out her cell phone but Vincent just placed his hand over hers.

"There's no need Dana, I'll be fine" he gave her a small smiled but she only frowned.

"Vincent, I don't agree with this" she huffed pulling her phone out of his hands but he only smiled "you don't need to Dana, I'll be fine I promise" he stood up as if to prove he was still in good health "you may take the rest of the night off me and Mr. Grey will be working until late"

Dana stood with him and gave him a disapproving look "I'll be expecting a call from you to make sure your fine, if I don't hear from you by ten I'll call the doctor to make a house call if need be" Vincent nodded and the small blonde gave him another look and turned to Christian "please don't let him over work himself" when he nodded she turned and took her leave from the room.

"She's quite a spit fire" Christian commented while the other man made his way back to the couch.

"Tell me about it, she's on me every day about something, if she wasn't so damn good at her job and so professional I might mistake her for my wife" Vincent commented as he took a seat.

"Are you two?" Christian didn't finish the sentence or even knew what possessed him to ask but Vincent shook his head "No, I'm a married man and Dana respects herself far too much to become any man's mistress, I would never put her in that predicament to begin with" he sighed "I respect her far too much"

Christian nodded and looked around the office noticing the sun had finally set "So tell me, how is it you and Natalia's mother were connected? A man doesn't just chose to take over funding a child just because he was friends with her mom"

Vincent's gaze wandered to the window as a faraway look came to his eyes "She was my first and only love"

**Yay chapter's done! The next one will be told in both Vincent's and Selena's POV from the past and you'll get the full story of what happened from both points! I should have it up in a week! Thank you to all my concerned readers! And don't forget to let me know who you feel Natalia should end up with **


	21. Selena and Vincent

**Okay guys this chapter is going to have Vincent's and Selena's story! Told from both their perspectives! And of course a little surprise at the end **

**Chapter twenty one: Selena and Vincent **

"Shawn! Let's go!" how can he be such an idiot? I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and looked over at the clock, we have less than five minutes to sprint across the campus to our American literature class and this moron STILL wasn't ready!

"Just go without me man!" I could hear him call from the bathroom "Stacy's moms beans are kicking my ass right now!" my face twisted in disgust but I didn't need to be told twice I pulled the door open and sprinted out the room, out the hall and into the courtyard. Usually I didn't mind being late to class, hell I condoned it but mom had called last night and was hounding me about coming home if I didn't pick up the slack.

I love my parents, both of them but I never felt right at home. I didn't see dad too often because he was always at the office and mom is always pushing things on me. Picking business as a major instead of music, choosing Yale instead of Georgetown, Getting an apartment in the city instead of living on campus, or when she pushes her friend's daughter on me! God that Karin girl was the worst! She was the carbon copy of every wealthy family's spoiled daughter. She only wore designer labels, only drove the latest cars, apparently she already had one of those new pagers, and she thought that she should have anything she wants…including me.

Just thinking of Karin made me shiver, I heard she spent the past year in a psych ward since her mom passed and I really felt for the girl but she came back just as superficial as ever. I was lost in my own thoughts running to class that I completely lost all sense of myself. I heard someone yell and looked up to see a guy riding a bike right at me! I tried to maneuver out the way of the cyclist but just ended up crashing into someone else! "Whoa I'm sorr-!" before I got a chance to speak I was being pulled down along with the stranger and into the fountain!

"Selena!"

I heard someone scream out a name right before I went under; the water was still cold and took me by surprise. I ended up choking as I came up trying to breathe and I heard someone else doing the same but I didn't even get a chance to open my eyes before I was being wailed on and an angry voice was yelling.

"What the hell is your problem!" a woman yelled landing a good punch in my right eye sending me flying back into the water

"Me!" I yelled standing up "What the hell is YOUR problem!" I turned and was ready to give this person a piece of my mind but then I came face to face with the brightest green eyes I had seen in my entire life.

"Oh I'd love to hear how mad YOU are" she crossed her arms and sent me a glare that could kill "I didn't see anyone pushing YOU into the fountain! If this is how all Georgetown guys are I sure as hell don't want to come" the last part of her sentence was aimed to a group of people. She was a part of a school tour! I still couldn't speak, she was beautiful. No she was perfect. Her long dark brown hair was clinging to her body and she was so petite, I can't imagine something so small just punched me as hard as Shawn does!

Something must have caught her attention because her face changed from anger to shock "Hey! You're bleeding you idiot!" she wadded the water and was in front of me before I even knew it. Her small hand came up and touched my brow, that's when I felt a sharp pain "Ow!"

"Don't be a baby!" she pulled me to face her and examined my brow "I must have cut you with my ring when I punched you" she said it like it was the most natural thing in the world "C'mon" and just like that she took my hand and lead me to the edge of the fountain "I'll catch up with the group later!" she waved off her group and turned back to me "Take a seat you idiot!"

"Who are you?" Nice Vincent, real smooth.

I must really have looked like a bigger idiot then I was because she smiled and that's when I knew I was going to marry this girl. "Selena Cook" she extended her hand and I took it "now strange guy who tackles girls into fountains can you have a seat so I can clean up that brow for you?"

"Vincent" I did sit but I had to tell her my name "Vincent Sanchez"

She nodded but didn't spare me a second glance as she peered at my injury "Well Vincent I think you'll survive" she pulled her bandana from her hair and pressed it against my brow "now do you want to explain why you did what you did? If you wanted my number there are other ways around it"

"No I was distracted-"

"By my beauty?"

"No"

"So you're calling me ugly? That's harsh dude"

"NO! You're gorgeous!"

"Too late" she stood up and sauntered away from me "I'm hurt, you called me ugly" she started wiping at her eyes and I panicked.

"Selena Cook you are the most beautiful woman I've met!" I suddenly yelled out before I could even stop myself. She looked back at me and looked a little shocked, I could hear some giggling and looked to see a group of girls huddled together laughing. That's when I realized everyone in the court yard could hear me. I felt my ears heat up and thanks to my tanned Hispanic skin I know I don't blush but I was pretty sure I was damn near close by this point.

A beautiful laughter broke out and I looked back to see Selena holding her stomach with tears running down her cheeks.

**XoXoXoX**

_ "Selena!" I jumped out of bed at my roommate's scream, I had been up for a while now just procrastinating getting to bed. _

_ "Jenna?" I called out as I ran out into our sitting area, I saw her at the door and I walked up to her "What's wrong?" she just smiled and pointed at the door where someone was dressed in a horse costume and on all fours "What the hell?"_

_ "He handed me this" Jenna giggled passing me a note "It says to get on the horse's back and enjoy the ride" I read it over and she was right it also had my name on it. _

_ "This has Vincent's name written all over it" I mumbled grabbing a hoodie from the coat rack next to the door. I knew better than to go against it, going along always saved me a headache. I grinned and decided against the hoodie, if he wanted to pull on of his stunts then I'll pull mines! I bet he won't like me going out with no bra. I sat on the horse and Jenna laughed _

_ "Camando?" she asked _

_ "Served him right" I stuck my nose in the air and let whoever Vincent bought off to act as a horse start the journey. One set of stairs, a courtyard, and countless stares later I found myself at the fountain where we first met. Vincent was sitting there with a bouquet of roses and one of his heart warming smiles._

_ "Can I get off the horse now?" I asked attempting not to smile but failing miserably. Any time Vincent was around this goofy grin just wouldn't leave my face. He walked over and handed me the bouquet then dramatically bowed while offering me his hand. _

_ "My princess, if you would do me the honor of joining me for breakfast" he faked an English accent and failed miserably. I couldn't help laughing but took his hand nonetheless. As soon as I was standing my 'horse' jumped to his feet and I realized it was Shawn "What could he possibly have given you that you agreed to this?" _

_ "You're man is a genius!" he cried "I can't pass my final to save my life! So Vince is going to take my final for me and boom! I can finally graduate from this hell hole" _

_ "Horses should be seen and not heard" Vince commented from behind us. I turned to say something but he must have seen my braless state first because he immediately pulled me to him. "Now get the hell out of here before I conveniently forget what day your final falls on!" _

_ "So bossy!" Shawn yelled but I could hear his footsteps as he walked away._

_Finally Vincent pulled away and gave me a stern look "Did you give the school a nice show of your tits?" he asked pulling off his varsity sweater. I nodded and he just gave me a look taking the flowers as I pulled his sweater on, it was still early morning and mid-May so a sweater wasn't uncommon in Washington. _

_ "So why did you drag me out here? You graduated last year boy genius you don't go to this school anymore" I asked taking my flowers back. _

_ "Come here" he seemed to gain back some of the enthusiasm he has when I first showed up so he must really be in a good mood. He pulled me to the fountain and sat on the edge pulling my hand until I did the same. "Do you remember this spot?" he asked _

_ "Yeah it's where I learned firsthand how to be tackled properly" I joked._

_Vincent spared me a smile but corrected it instantly into a very serious mask "Seriously Selena"_

_His seriousness sobered me up and I reached my hand up to cup his cheek "How could I forget?" I can't help but notice that he looks nervous "this is where I first fell in love almost three years ago"_

_He visibly relaxed and in return it relaxed me. Vincent took my hand and smiled "You really are my soul mate Selena" then he did something completely unexpected and dropped to one knee "Selena"_

_ "Vincent get up!" I said panicking and looking around to make sure no one was around._

_ "No let me do this" he took my now shaking hand "Selena I have been in love with you since the day I met you"_

_ "Vince please" I stood up but he held on to my hand_

_ "I know you're afraid of commitment because your parents never worked out but I want you to know I will never give up on us" I could feel my eyes water and tried pulling away, Vincent was more than I could ever dream of asking for but to suddenly propose? I was beyond terrified. "Will you marry me?"_

_I tried stepping back but bumped into the rim of the fountain and lost my balance, Vincent took hold of my hand but my sudden trip backwards must have been too much for him because before I knew it we both were stumbling into the fountain. _

_The cold water stunned me and I involuntarily swallowed water so once I made it up to the surface I was choking, I could feel Vincent next to me patting my back and asking if I was okay but I needed a minute to control my breathing. When I looked up and saw the tenderness behind his eyes and worry mixed in there I knew what I had to do. "Yes" I whispered_

_Vincent seemed to freeze "Yes…you're okay?" he asked skeptically and I shook my head "Yes….you will…marry me?" I nodded slowly and before I knew it he was picking me up and swinging me around in the fountain._

**XoXoXoX**

"Karin!" I tried controlling my voice but when I got back home in New York the first thing I didn't want to hear was that Karin was in my room after the stunt she pulled at the fundraiser this weekend. I had just gotten off the phone with a hysterical Selena. She thought I was playing games after reading that Karin confirmed an engagement between us. "Karin!"

"You don't have to yell Vincent I can hear perfectly fine" I opened my door to find her lounging on MY bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing spreading this trash in the tabloids?" I hissed tossing the magazine at her.

She caught it with ease; on the front was a picture of us at the fundraiser 'Confirmed! Karin soon to be Mrs. Sanchez' she sighed "They could have used a better picture of me"

"Are you insane?" I asked "I mean I know your spoiled beyond reason but what in your right mind makes you think it's okay to spread lies as big as this?"

She smiled and sauntered over to me placing a well-manicured hand on my shoulder nothing like the paint covered hands I was used to "Is it a lie? Your parents brought up the subject to mine and I thought it was a perfect idea" she started adjusting my blazer and it took every ounce of self-control not to smack her away "we've been friends since we were in diapers, our families will be financially secure for another generation and Vincent you can't say I won't make the perfect trophy wife"

I stepped out of her grip and grimaced "You will one day, to someone who isn't already engaged" if I could take a picture of this moment and save it for all eternity I would. Karin's face is completely priceless! Frozen somewhere between shock and anger.

"What? Who?" she screeched

**XoXoXoX**

_ "So you see darling, It would only hinder Vincent's future if you two kept this up" I stared up into familiar eyes but ones that didn't belong to my Vincent but his father "The doctor says I have about three months with the cancer in its final stage. Vincent refuses to come home and I wouldn't feel right telling him this now that I only have such a small amount of time with my son. The only one who can make him come home is you"_

_My hand instinctively fell to my abdomen, I was happy we were out for lunch so I could hide the action from him. I had only just taken the test but I knew I was pregnant. The morning sickness, my missed period, I wasn't an idiot and I knew it happened the day Vincent proposed to me. "Mr. Sanchez, are you asking me to send Vincent home…or to break off the engagement and give him no choice but to go home?"_

_The older man in front of me heaved a heavy sigh and I wanted to smack him. He may have cancer and unfortunately he's dying but he's acting more like this is an annoying matter he was forced to take care of "Selena Vincent must take over my company, this dream of singing in that stupid band is only going to fail him and in the short time we have left I have to groom him into the next CEO" he reached over and laid a hand on my hand that still held a coffee cup in it but I pulled my hand back, if he was offended he didn't act it. He only gave a smaller sigh and smiled "Tell me are you prepared to become a wife to a busy CEO? One who will be sought after by many women? Sitting up late at night wondering if he's in another woman's arms?"_

_ "Vince isn't like that!" I hissed _

_ "Maybe not, my wife surely never thought I was" I wanted to vomit at the thought "your still in college another year left and you'll have your nursing degree, you can travel to Ecuador like you wanted to and help the under privileged like you planned to. Staying with Vincent will hinder that, he won't follow you and you'll only end up resenting him when you realize you gave up everything for him"_

_ "Mr. Sanchez, I understand where you're coming from but I'm-" I didn't get a chance to finish before he slid something over to me. I stopped and looked up at him but he only smiled._

_ "It's blank so you can write whatever number suits you, being an orphan and college student must be hard" I was in shock yet he looked so at ease handing me a blank check._

_The rage that coursed through my blood was instant I snatched the check and ripped it apart tossing the pieces in the old man's face "you can keep your money! I refuse to be insulted like this!" I stood from my chair and grabbed my purse "I'll stay away from Vincent and that's only because when my mother was alive she taught me to respect my elders and myself" I shouldered my purse and turned away from him ready to step out the café but stopped and looked back "If this wasn't a request from a dead man walking I wouldn't even give it a second thought and go running to Vincent to tell him just how much of a sleaze his father was but since that isn't the case I hope you enjoy the next three or so months" _

_XoXoXoX_

_ "Sel? What are you doing here?"_

_I felt the tears well in my eyes and started rubbing them furiously "Robbie I need help"_

_ "Are you crying?" Robert stepped away from his doorway and pulled me to his chest, a chest I knew I didn't belong "Sel what's going on?"_

_ "I have nowhere else to go, growing up you parents took me in I have no family, no job, and no home" I cried harder admitting everything was gut wrenching._

_ "Come inside and help me understand everything" he reached down and picked up my suitcase then ushered me in the house "Why aren't you at school anymore?" he asked once we were sitting at his kitchen table. Robert Valentine was my most trusted friend, when my parents died his took me in and raised me as their own._

_ "I quit" I mumbled feeling that throbbing pain of heartbreak._

_ "What do you mean? You can't quit!" he practically yelled "Selena! That scholarship was your only way to pay for school!" he stood from his seat and dropped to his knees before me "Let me take you back to school, they might not have processed everything! We can say it was a big mistake and you had a minor panic attack" he took my hands "Let me help you fix this"_

_I shook my head "I'm pregnant Robbie"_

_He jumped back like he had been burned and the tears fell much faster "By who?" his voice was hoarse._

"_Do you remember Vincent?" my voice was small as I spoke_

"_That little rich prick?" he roared "you telling me this guy knocked you up and doesn't even have the decency to take responsibility of it?"_

"_It's not like that" I cried finally looking up at him "Vincent doesn't know" I proceeded to tell him what happened between me and his father. About the cancer and about Vincent being away at a fundraiser when I found out and all of this happened. I didn't tell him about seeing him and that Karin girl together in the newspaper the other morning. He was already livid and I didn't want to give him any more reason to be upset with him. Once I finally got everything off my chest I noticed that Robbie was eerily quiet. "Rob?"_

"_You said you need my help right?" he asked quietly standing up and walking to the window, he peaked out as if he expected someone to show up "Because I have love for you I will help you but it has to be on my terms, can you do that Selena?" _

_Robbie stared back at me and I was scared, not because I didn't trust him but because I know leaving Vincent is easier said than done. Once I agree to this I know I can't turn back, I touched my lower abdomen again and felt my resolve strengthen. I do love Vincent, more than anything but I had to love this squirt more. I know that if he knew he wouldn't let me go and having a child at his age wouldn't be good for his future. It could potentially ruin it and even if we could somehow make it work did I want my squirt growing up in that world? Where people thought they could solve everything with money? I looked up at Rob and nodded "Yes"_

**XoXoXoX**

"What do you mean she's gone!" I stood rooted in the hallway of Selena's dorm after hearing Jenna's news "She can't just be gone without any word"

Jenna shrugged her shoulders "I don't have any home number for her and someone from administration came by to tell me I'd have a new roommate by next week because Sel was no longer a student" she walked over to the table and grabbed a small box from it "All that was left when I got home was this, I think you should have it"

I opened my hand and saw it was a ring box, I felt a tightness in my chest and went to open the box hopelessly thinking I didn't want to confirm what would be in there. When the face of the princess cut 3ct diamond I gave her stared back up at me I felt the sun to my world die out.

"Vince!" I jumped and looked to see Shawn standing in the doorway with a look of panic on his face, he was red and breathing hard like he had been running "It's your dad! Your mother just called to say he was just admitted into the hospital!"

**XoXoXoX**

"Smile more darling, it's our wedding day after all" that one thought had me finishing my second glass of whiskey in one gulp. Karin couldn't be happier as she works the room and I had done a good job of avoiding her thus far but apparently she found me.

"I haven't seen you since we had our first dance" damn she noticed "it's almost time to cut the cake" she pulled my hand and I pulled mines right out of hers only to scratch my head.

"Yeah, I'll be right there" she gave a little pout but left without another word. Shawn caught my eye from across the room but I ignored him, he was already very much against this and I didn't want to hear another objection.

Looking out in the sea of faces I couldn't help but think over the events that happened these past months. Selena disappeared off the face of the earth. When I went to her old apartment it was bear, she had no family I could contact and no way to reach her. In the beginning I thought she must be in some kind of trouble but what kind of trouble could she be in that she couldn't trust me with? With my father in the hospital I had to stay home in New York so I couldn't keep looking for her personally but I did eventually hire a private investigator after a few months.

I expected him to tell me she was involved in something big, but never as big as he reported back. She was married, and they had a baby girl together. Not only that but she confronted the investigator and gave him a letter for me. I was so angry I didn't read it at first only wallowing in m grief after my father died and the loss of the love of my life.

When I finally did it only angered me more all it contained was two words 'I'm sorry'

"Vincent!" Karin was waving from my mother's table absolutely beaming with happiness. I grimaced and grabbed another whiskey the bartender had so kindly refilled, Karin must have cornered me on one of my drunken nights because I barley even remember agreeing to this but it was my father's dying wish and really there would be no one else out there for me…

**XoXoXoX**

_"Natalia...my little spitfire, my baby." I felt my squirt snuggle deeper into my chest and I started playing with her curls. "you've always been so strong for mommy" she has, even when Robbie drinks and gets in his moods she stays hidden in her room and does her best to keep out the way. My gaze drifted off to the ocean and I couldn't help but think of Vincent. "That's why mommy will do right by you and bring you to daddy"_

_"Daddy?" she asked "Don't be silly mommy, Daddy is at work. You know he doesn't like to be bothered at work" I could feel her shiver and I was filled with guilt. No child should be afraid of their parent, she wouldn't be afraid of Vincent, he'll love and protect her. _

_I looked down at her placing a hand on her adorably chubby cheek "This daddy wont" I smiled thinking of the love she will receive "this daddy will love you and protect you, and do everything a daddy should do" I can see her confusion but just shake my head hopefully she's still young enough to forget the times with Robert an embrace Vince I placed her in the san "you play here while I get the car ready baby" I kissed her head and walked away._

_I walked into Grants and went strait to the payphone looking at the clock I was right on time. No sooner had I thought that did it start to ring "Hello?" I asked_

_ "So you made it on time, I'm glad" a voice spoke through _

_ "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Thank you again for doing this" I smiled and looked out the window to see my squirt playing with seashells now "Most people would have rejected the idea of another woman coming with a child"_

_ "I think we know this is more for Vincent and his daughter than anyone else" the person sighed "He was really shocked when he received your letter but I spoke to him and you have a place here already set up"_

_I shook my head "You've already done so much already" I stopped and gathered the courage to ask the question I had been dying to ask "Can I speak to him?"_

_ "Oh I'm sorry dear, he's at the office now, you should really get on the road now it's going to be a long drive I really wish you would have let us wire you money for a ticket"_

_ "No you've already done so much but your right, I should be seeing you soon" I went to hang up the phone but stopped "Thank you again"_

_ "It's a pleasure Selena"_

_Finally I hung up the phone and went to grab the car once I pulled up along side the beach I stepped out and called out my favorite name "Natalia!" her wild curls whipped around as she turned to face me "Let's go hun it's almost dinner time, Daddy will be home soon"_

_She dropped the pale so fast and started running to the car "okay mommy! Let's go get daddy" I smiled and opened the door for her to jump in and before I knew it we were on the road to New York. I looked up at the sky and noticed some darkening clouds "I hope the rain holds up until we're out of Washington at least"_

**XoXoXoX**

"What gives?"

"Miss Valentine is there a problem?" Sebastian asked stepping into my room after me. I pointed down at the lavish white dress laid out on my bed.

"This isn't mine and I didn't leave it here before I left" he walked over and picked up the dress, a small envelope fell to the ground and he picked it up.

"May I check it before you read it ma'am?" he asked. I nodded and he slowly opened the envelope taking out the small card and examining it, he even opened the envelope up further and checked inside. I don't know what he expected to find but apparently there was no threat because he handed me the card.

_**Get dressed, the car will be here around 7 and the doors close at 8 and bring your Christmas gift from Teddy.**_

I grinned somehow Hayate must have found out about my phantom of the opera tickets I looked over at the clock and grinned it was only still morning I had enough time so sleep off some of this jet lag before I need to get ready "Bas can you make sure I'm awake by five?"

"Yes ma'am" he nodded once but didn't leave "Miss Valentine, I asked you before and you may not have heard me but if you would kindly call me Sebastian I would appreciate it"

I grinned and gave him a mock glare "Do you agree to call me Natalia?"

I saw the now familiar look of conflict cross his face "I can't do that Ma'am"

"Okay then Bas it is"

**XoXoXoX**

I stepped outside the car and was greeted a bouquet of flowers but I didn't recognize the person handing them to me "My employer will be meeting you inside Miss Valentine, if you would please go in ahead and take your seat that would be best"

"And who is your employer?" I asked. Hayate never answered me back when I called him before getting ready and now I was just getting nervous.

"Forgive me but I'm not at liberty to say Miss Valentine"

I gave him a skeptical look but preceded inside presenting my ticket, I was then led to a private box that only had three seats. Taking mine I was left alone and my nerves increased. If I had two of these tickets did that mean Hayate had the other? Or would there be a stranger here with us? Or was it just a free seat? So many questions filled my head and I was getting a headache. After being lost in my thoughts I noticed the lights dimming signaling the Play would be starting soon. Where was he? The lights finally dimmed completely and the soft music began to play from the first act. That's when I felt the air shift next to me. I turned and my whole world froze.

Why? Of all people Why was he here? He just gave me a devilish grin "You act as if you've seen a ghost Natalia"

"Teddy"

**AHHHHHHH I finally got it up! And to anyone upset over the duration of how long it take me to update, you have no idea the life I live and I can't keep up with the chapters but I love this story and I will always return to it so please refrain from saying that I don't care for my own story it's just rude.**


End file.
